


Toy Soldier: Malus Fortuna

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Series: Toy Soldier [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, Locus makes alot of bad decisions here, Manipulation, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Other tags to be added in Notes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Subject to Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: There was never a training session for this. If there was Charlie blames the fact that he was never there for it. The room is dark. The room is warm. And there's no one who even knows he's still alive.





	1. Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Locus makes a soldier. One made out of clay. The soldier cries late at night and as a demon makes him stay.

A chair had been moved to his room. Locus had brought it with him this visit. The young soldier figured even machines need to sit. Locus seemed to mumble something, but Palomo refused to listen. It had been a month and if he is proud of one thing its stubbornly keeping his mouth shut when Locus showed himself.

Locus was beginning to lose patience with the situation, but he knew he had to keep it together if he wanted to get anywhere. Though he had his doubts about getting anywhere with Palomo it hadn’t happened yet.

The silence grew in the room. Like a black hole. As much as Palomo was happy with keeping his trap shut the need to speak was getting to him. He needed to yell, to snark, to snide at the Merc. But given previous encounters the fear over took a need. So instead he mumbled mention of the chair. If Palomo needed to speak he'd do his specialty. Speak annoyance. "Didn't think robots needed chairs."

“They don’t. It’s not for a robot.” He said in response his tone even not allowing his frustration to show in his voice. To anyone observant enough however it would be visible in how he held himself, he was tense.

Palomo smirked. "Then why do YOU need it," his voice quiet but mocking. He could feel the urge to push buttons and argue. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do in a situation like this. There was never a training drill on being captured and all Charlie could think of was to either be completely silent or to mock the walking XBox. He was a soldier and all he had was his wits now.

“Who said the chair was for me?” Locus placed his hands on either side of the back of the chair leaning slightly forward looking at Palomo wondering just what he should say. He wasn’t exactly the people person.

Palomo looked to the chair. "I'm not sitting in it, I'm fine on the floor thanks," he spat like venom, but repressed most his anger. It felt ominous being along in a room with the man that personally killed Cunningham. Of all the stories he heard he'd never once heard of Locus taking prisoners outside what happened with the Reds and Blues. This was all new territory. And though Charlie had dodged his bullet before there was no armor to save himself with here and no cover to take.

Locus shrugged “suit yourself then.” He said and then sat down in the chair himself. He thought about what to say to the young soldier in front of him but his mind was drawing a blank to anything useful. Interrogation hadn’t worked. The other would either not say a word or would make nothing but snarky remarks that made Locus want nothing more than to break all his teeth. “Why do you keep fighting?” He finally asked after nearly ten minutes of silence.

Palomo sat there on the floor. His eyes looking down cast away from him. "You killed my team. My family. Why wouldn't I fight? It's what soldiers do." Charlie could feel his blood start to boil in anger and anxious feelings. If he had a knife he'd use it.

“Even if it is futile?” The merc asked watching the reactional changes in the other.

"It’s not futile! If I die I'd of at least done something to help. Soldiers die so normal people can return to their lives." Palomo felt himself well up in tears and bit his lip to fight it back. He wouldn't cry in front of the enemy, he wasn't going to let his cry baby reputation be known to a monster.

“It is futile to fight if what your goal is will never come to fruition. Likely half your life has been spent fighting or witnessing it at the least.” The Merc shifted his weight and sat forward with his forearms resting on his knees.

"I fought cause YOU and your stupid men destroyed everything I HAD," his hands started shaking and tears began to sneak their way between his eyes soaking his shirt. "I spent eight years learning to survive this mess and I spent half of that readying myself to face someone like you."

“You team likely would have died whether my men and I interfered or not. There were no normal people left on your world. Every one of them had been trained to be soldiers. What would have come of that?” Locus asked him with a carefully controlled calm.

"We-" Palomo's voice trailed off. He had no answer to that. The elderly were gone, the children were gone. All that was left was those like himself too traumatized to really live without the normalcy of war. "Whoever was left, they could make something of this place." He tried to reason and wiped his eyes with his shirt. But really what could be fixed about this dying planet. The UNSC abandoned them long before the civil war and there was no records of them outside the planet. No one to come help them when it ended, no one to reach out to while they die.

“Your people were doomed from the start. We simply sped up the process. Sparing your people the slow death that would likely have come” Locus replied and sat up in the chair.

Palomo slumps feeling like he had a weight dumped on his body. His hand began shaking, his head heavy with realization of his doomed existence. But still a part burned in him that demand even as the fight fades from his eyes to resist the words Locus had said.

“You can fight the truth as much as you like. It will just make it that much more painful to accept.” The mercenary said and got up from the chair making to leave Palomo to think on what he said.

Palomo stood abruptly. Another realization that as soon as Locus leaves the room, he'll be locked in alone for however long the mercs decide this time round. His feet fidget and his blistered hands fiddle trying to dryly speak but no proper words came. Only a muffled lonely cry escaped his throat.  
What could he even say to keep Locus there. Why would he even want Locus there. The pained questions stung like a poison on the lips.

Locus paused at the door hearing the movement behind him “have something else to say?” He asked mildly curious. This was the first time he had had any other reaction to him leaving besides snarking and cursing.

"I," he tries to start. "If you leave. I have nothing here." His voice shaking. "There's no one but myself. I don't want to be alone." Palomo doesn't know how to reason with someone such as Locus. He doesn't even know if the man is capable of compassion. He feels vulnerable, scared. But its not till this moment that Palomo fears more then what Locus is capable of then he is of being alone in the dark room.

Locus makes a contemplative sound “I will keep that in mind” was all he said before he left the room making sure it was locked.

 

Felix stands on the other end of the door. Amused and makes a mocking frown. "Abit harsh on the dumb kid dont you think? Couldn't even humour him with a minute longer." Felix wants to laugh he found this new routine to be more amusing then he first imagined.

Locus shrugged at what Felix said. “You just like to hear yourself talk” he said in response. He wasn’t a people person and though Felix would likely be better at talking to the kid he had already betrayed him once. Locus on the other hand had been an enemy from the start in the young soldiers eyes. So obviously it would be easier for him to manipulate Palomo than having Felix do so.

"True but I also am the one who knows the guy better. I have useful advice to give you if you'd let me run my mouth alittle." Felix's grin is like the fey, knowing and cruelly delightful. He couldn't hear everything in the room but he could hear that whinny sob he was used to back at the NR base. "But what do I know. Its not like I've known him since he was what. Maybe 19? He's a clingy brat."

He walked past Felix heading down the hall “Fine. What can you tell me?” Locus finally asked him after trying for months to talk to Palomo with little progress. He was really getting fed up with it at this point.

"I guess a good way to say it is he regresses. Despite being an adult he likes to cling to what childish nonsense he has left." Felix took a breath and made an annoyed face. "And much like a child he'd cling to whoever can give him the attention he needs. First it was me because I once watched his back in a battle. Then when Tucker showed up it was him." He grimaced at the annoyance even more. "What he wants is someone to love him and to pay attention to him. Someone who will keep him safe." He returns to his fairy grin. "If you can fuck his perspective enough he'll be like a puppy to you. Ever loyal, no matter if you beat him. Its kind of horrific and endearing in a way."

Locus made a sound to indicate he had indeed heard the information and that he was also thinking on it. People’s reactions to situations varied and could be unpredictable but after dealing with Palomo for the last few months he could see what Felix was saying and it annoyed him that he hadn’t put it together himself. Felix was right he had had years of being around the kid to figure that all out Locus had not.

"Glad you actually listened." Felix trailed behind him and continued. "It's interesting you know. The kid never once cried when we got his team killed. Not once, he shoved it away and pretended they were nothing. Yet the other night when walking. I could hear him call their names from the cell. He blames himself for it pretty badly. He thinks himself bad luck. But man to finally hear him break over that is satisfying."

Locus started tuning out Felix partially. He was thinking about what he could do now with the information he’d been given by Felix. The knowledge that the young soldier felt that he was responsible for the deaths of his comrades does not interest him for the purposes he has in store currently though could be useful at a later time and he files that away in his mind to be thought on when he felt it would be pertinent.

"Oh did I say something that intrigues you?" Felix coos thinking his partner is still listening. "I find it hilarious really that he blames himself when its you that pulled the trigger and me who set off the bombs. Its much easier to blame us wouldn't you think. He's almost as fucked up by war as you are.. Only well you know. He's not in charge of a genocide currently." Felix laughs and spins a knife in his hand.

He looked at Felix with mild irritation “are you going to stop talking anytime soon?” His tone very much saying that Felix should probably shut up. Though he already knew that was unlikely to happen.

With a frown Felix shut up for a moment before opening it to speak again. “You love when I ramble, its great white noise really. Besides you wanted more information and I’m giving it. You asked me to speak oh foolish Locus.”

He didn’t say anything and went through one of the doors that led into another hallway. Felix would eventually get tired of not having someone respond and he had gotten fairly good at simply tuning the other out. Though that was difficult when what he was saying was for the most part useful information. He continued walking around their base the movement helped him think though Felix talking wasn’t helping that much as it kept pulling his attention.

With a huff the striped merc continued to trail him. Eventually Locus would have to turn back around, they had gotten no word from Control in a week so there was nothing yet to do till he called. A blessing Felix would claim, but leaving him bored and needing something to distract him with. "I don't really get why you wanted this project. We've never taken prisoners before you always refuse to take them. So what's this supposed to be. A fucked up adoption scheme. Granted Locs he's a cute kid. But he's alittle old to adopt." Felix was now shifting his topics. "Seriously though what's the point of keeping him. We know where most the bases the NR and Federation would be hiding in. The Reds and Blues are hardly the ones to take negations to return their most useless soldier." He takes a deep breath. "It's fun don't get me wrong I've been wanting a prisoner for years. But I don't get to fuck with him and frankly that's just cruel to me." 

Locus stopped imagining up various ways to make Felix shut up. Why had he taken this one prisoner. He hadn’t quite thought it all the way through including at the time he had actually taken the kid prisoner. He had just felt like that was what he needed to do even if it did technically go against his orders. The kid did have legitimate potential and he supposed that could have been a factor in his decision. “I have my reasons” Locus replied shortly.

"Oh my god you're so annoyingly cryptic. You're worse than Washington. Why can't you ever give me a straight answer." Felix sighed as aggressively as he could muster to exaggerate his annoyance with the situation. "Fine what ever I'll shut up about your project but if Control finds out you're gonna have a ton to explain and you better have your answer by then." Although Felix wouldn't say it. If Locus didn't come up with something, he'd find a bullshit excuse to go with. He always did.

“I know and I will.” He responded. Better to not reveal the fact that for once his actions were not carefully calculated. Had they been he would have killed Palomo when he had the chance to do so in the field not as a prisoner. Prisoners were useless unless they would fight for you and he wondered if he would be able to manage that with the young soldier. Somehow bend his will into following your commands and teachings even after everything you had done to him and his people.

"Good. Cause honestly. I'm alittle worried for you here Locs. This isn't how you normally do things." Felix's voice softens to a worried tone. Felix held his expression of concern for all about ten seconds before shifting his mood. "Just don't get yourself fucked over by this."

Locus looked at Felix and then nodded after a moment. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Felix was being genuine with what he said in this case with the rapid shift in tones he decided it was mostly genuine. If it weren’t he probably would have held it out longer and been far more exaggerated. He seemed to enjoy the theatrics of it. It just annoyed Locus as there was little point to it tactically unless it was being used as a distraction though that worked both ways if not careful. “I need to think.” He said to him. His tone adding on the unsaid ‘leave’ to the sentence.

Felix nods to him lingering a short moment before running off to leave his partner be. He looks back a moment before disappearing behind the door.


	2. Rigged Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a sick feeling when you see yourself in someone but you don't recognize that's what it is you are seeing.  
> Like a mirror to a past you had forgotten and desire to break to keep from remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be more light hearted and then it just kept going.  
> Warning for panic attack and emetophobia.

Locus while wandering about the small facility they were staying in and had found it to be too small to effectively use for thinking and went outside. The air here was quite clean, much different from most colonized planets nowadays. As he walked around he thought about what steps to take next with the kid. He could take multiple routes. He could try being nice, he could be neglectful, or just take the route of being himself and hoping for a good outcome. Perhaps a mix of all three would work best. He hummed contemplatively and was only mildly startled when he was suddenly notified of a communication request from the Tartarus. He sighed and opened the line. “What is your status?” He asked.

Price's voice came over the line. "You wished to be informed when Sharkface was ready to be sent down." There was an almost invisible sigh over the line. As if the name was something in which he'd rather not say but too polite to argue over it.

“And is he?” Locus responded suppressing an irritated tone. He had told them that though when asked a question he preferred it be answered directly. It wasn’t a difficult request to follow was it? Short concise answers with elaboration if required but otherwise just a direct response would do.

"He has finished dressing his armor and his implants have healed. Though I feel he needs more time to reflect he wants to be on the surface." Price pauses, his voice as monotone and calm as ever but there were hints of hesitation behind it. Another voice spoke through not very clearly but obviously it belonged to Sharkface.

“Tell him to be patient. When he is needed then he will come down. But not until then. We don’t want our enemies finding out about our advantages until it is necessary.” He responded almost automatically not that he had to think about his responses much. His mind was still elsewhere but he knew he needed to focus on the conversation.

"That is what I have been trying to tell him. He is however very insistent." Price's voice faded for a moment a quite argument with someone in the room is barely audible. There's a glitch and scuffle in the sound and Shark's voice echo's through.

"I am not waiting any longer. You said you wanted my aid and I'm here and you won't even use me." Sharkface is irritated that much is obvious. There's a temper in his voice that rings deep, itching for a fight.

“I understand your impatience but you need to wait or else not only will our advantage of surprise be gone but so will your advantage against those you have a grudge against. You will have your chance to fight. It’s just not time for that yet.” Locus said picking his words carefully though he had just the slightest tone of disinterest in his voice as well as he spoke.

There was a shift in Shark's voice as he spoke. "I'm coming down in a week whether or not you assume I'm ready. We can deal with that when I get there." There was a shuffle on the end of the line and Price works back to com and inaudible words are spoken to Sharkface.

"I can try to delay him as much as I can up here. There is only so much I can do to keep him," he says once he's finally back on the line. He's calm but even with that relaxed tone its known there's an irritation in the way he speaks. 

“I am sure you will. If he arrives too early that is not going to be good. For either of you.” He responded though the threat fell somewhat flat.

“Is there another issue, Locus?” Price asks picking up on the odd behavior. An intrigue in the voice shifting himself into that ever knowing therapist. Shark scoffs on the end of the line loud enough to be heard, there was a shushing noise that irritated the mic.

“Everything is fine.” He replied evenly. “We will call when we have our orders.” He said trying to keep his tone normal.

There was a pause over the static as if words were being pondered. "I understand. I'll leave things down there to you then." The radio paused waiting for a response. The silence like a trap waiting to incriminate some detail in Locus' words.

“If the situation changes call immediately.” Was all he said before cutting off the connection. He needed to be more careful now it seemed. He would rather not have his prisoner found out about. The less people that knew the less likely the other side would suspect anything.

 

Palomo careful shoves a box under his bed. The darkly lit room was hard on the eyes but after months he could handle navigating and placing items in various crannies. He had no idea his own plan but he had collected multi items of bobby pins, plastic forks, and one book mark. Obvious from whatever previous person was kept in the room. Giving its condition the room was likely not meant to be a cell but a temporary bed room. He stands moving from the bed and messes with what should be a light switch as he usually does but of course the light only buzzes the lowest it can be as a light source. He'd make better use of a night light.

Locus opened the door to the cell they were keeping him. He was holding three things two MRE and a container of water both things they had not given to the kid in a day or two for various reasons mainly because both Felix and he had forgotten. He walked in and stood next to the chair he had left in the room earlier which he was a bit surprised hadn’t been thrown at him when he was leaving the first time he came in today.

Palomo stands startled at the door opening. He stares blankly at the door and then to what can be barely called food. But hunger is a spice on its own and he feels his stomach react. He doesn't move though from his spot by the light switch only feet away from the cell door.

“You’re not hidden you know.” Locus said and looked at Palomo setting the items on the seat of the chair. “Not exactly much else to feed you with.” He said knowing just how bad some MREs could be though he had stopped caring too much about that a long time ago.

The young soldier lets his shoulders relax. Slowly moving from his spot to the chair, he takes the water first and gulps it down. It felt years that he had drank anything so fresh. The food he didn't trust. Not that he should trust the water he downed like a desperate fool. He keeps his eyes on Locus a moment. Though nothing ever happens during the moments he's fed, it’s too vulnerable a time to relax. He keeps quite as if that would make Locus forget his breakdown that morning.

“You’ll make yourself sick if you drink that fast.” Locus said to him crossing his arms “I doubt you want to deal with that.”

Ignoring the warning Palomo finishes the bottle. Keeping the need to gasp to himself and hide the pain in his stomach. "Don't tell me what to do." Palomo musters through gritted teeth tempted to toss the bottle at him. He shuts his eyes biting his lip. He should of ate first that's for sure.

“I was making a pertinent suggestion considering we didn’t give you anything for a couple of days. You want to disregard it then you have to deal with the consequences attached to it. Such as cleaning up up your own vomit.” He responded with a dry, slightly irritated tone to his voice and sighed.

"New tactic?" Palomo snides ripping open an MRE with his teeth only for it to slip from its package and onto the floor. There was a whimper in his throat before remember he had someone witness him. His stomach started to ache more and all he really wanted now was for Locus to turn away and not look at him in this state. Granted its not the first time Palomo drank or ate himself into an injury while there.

“No its not. Simply reminding you that pacing is something to remember. Lack there of shows a lack of discipline.” He stated with only a slight note of disinterest in his voice. Though that would be false to assume there was no interest at all. It wasn’t often Palomo tried questioning him about things.

Palomo ignores the fallen ration and focuses on the other remaining one. He refuses to sit in the chair, partially to spite Locus and partially because he simply doesn't trust it being there. Irrational, but he can't help but feel like there's one big trap there. "I have discipline. I've lasted this long with you both so I must be doing something to keep myself alive." Granted Palomo was sure survival had little to do with discipline. The paranoia was loud in his ears, like warnings going off.

Locus makes a derisive sound at his statement. “You are alive simply because I choose for you to be.” He said to him “would you rather be at the mercy of Felix?” He asked and shifted his weight. He was curious to hear how he would answer.

The sirens sing louder in his ears. Palomo feels his hands shake barely able to keep hold of his ration. Felix used to someone of trust in his life. Someone he could depend on in the war. Remembering his betrayal and his brutality to others. He remembers being dragged away, the dagger, Locus' being the only reason he lives now. For more then one reason. Palomo hyperventilates his breath catching on words unable to be spoken.

Locus watched him this had not been a reaction he had quite expected though he had known it would be a possibility. He then moved pulling Palomo onto the chair and then shoved his head between the young soldier’s knees to keep him from passing out.

Charlie's mind rushes. He wants to shut down. His hands grip at anything they can find, the chair legs then Locus's arms holding him down. Fighting to move them away. Palomo’s breath turns heavy and he lets out a dry cry befor letting his arms fall to his sides. Sobbing the old scars burning on his arms.

He let go of him not quite sure what to do with this. Emotional responses were normal and he was aware of them but he was not used to seeing them this severe. Then again Locus never took prisoners so he wouldn’t know how they would react to much anyways.

The breathing slows but the sobs remain. Palomo lingers in his position arms slowly moving to grip the slashes on his arms. Fixated on the floor he felt the bile in his stomach rise but nothing came forth. He sits slowly up keeping his eyes to the floor. A worse breakdown then the morning. A worse vulnerable state. He felt himself come apart.

“Pull yourself together.” Locus said to him. His mind was drawing quite a blank on how to handle this. He could deal with snark and attitude but breaking down crying was not something he was well versed in.

Palomo shakes and takes a deep breath. Cracked sobs force themselves out, but he couldn't risk the thought of what would happen if he didn't calm himself. The sirens in his head loud and violent. Eventually the sobbing settles if only because he's too tired to keep crying.

Locus thought for a few minutes as he watched the young soldier trying to pull himself together. “Just.. take deep breaths” he said to him with a bit of hesitation. He had not had to calm someone in a long time and he wasn’t sure if he even was still able to do so. He had hardened himself to emotions a long time ago other than irritation, anger, and satisfaction. This was turning into something more complicated than expected and he only had a week, though hopefully more, to figure out what the hell he was doing before other situations became complicated.

Palomo shriveled into himself leaning in the seat drawing his knees to himself hiding his face behind them. His breath hollow but followed the command. There was a point Palomo forgot how much time had passed, the world felt like it was in a half state and time no longer held meaning. The warning signals buzzed in his ears and sound became meaningless as words felt like they were melting in the air before they reached his ears.

Finally Locus was able to pull up the name for what was happening to Palomo. He was having essentially a panic attack. Locus sighed a bit “Talk. Say whatever comes to mind and try to focus on it,” he said as there was little in the room that he could use to draw Palomo out of whatever depths of his mind he had gotten stuck in. All he had were words and fuck was he bad with them.

Words seemed to try to form but only the lips moved. There was a sharp intake of breath before words could finally whimper out. Nothing concrete no phrases. It wasn't long before Palomo jolted over and simply vomited up his water and what little he swallowed of the MRE onto the floor and pants. He started to cry again.

“Jesus fucking christ.” Locus said under his breath angrily. “Kid pull yourself together before I give you a damn good reason to be crying” he said harshly taking a deep breath.

Palomo's shoulders tensed, registering the anger in Locus' voice but not quite hearing the words. Covering his mouth with his hands he tried to stand and move away. The buzzing in his head dulled down but the panic still there. His legs wobbled and he looked around the room trying to register himself and force himself to calm down.

Locus made a frustrated sound and grabbed Palomo’s shoulder roughly but not so roughly as to hurt him. He pushed his anger aside knowing full well it wasn’t helping and could tell the other was at least trying even if he wasn’t being very successful in his efforts.

There was a widened fear in Palomo's eyes as he flinched. His brain dulling down as he feels his shoulders fall. He bit his lip keeping his tremble down. He was done and tired. He thought to the forks hidden under his bed and though he'd love to stab Locus away with one he hadn't been comforted since he first arrived. Palomo didn't know what he feared more, giving up or wanting to be held.

Locus did not quite know what he intended to do other than maybe ground the kid with something physical. He stared at him a moment as quite a few different thoughts flitted through his mind until he finally settled on one idea in particular. He placed his other hand on Palomo’s other shoulder. It was awkward grabbing someone without the intent of harm but he had decided to go down this road and though he could still turn back he had a feeling that this would be the best route to take. Even if he had no clue how to properly handle it. Especially when the person in question was still emotionally immature. “Palomo, breath and focus,” he said to him his voice sounding calmer than it had just a few minutes ago.

Hearing his name said his breath hitches. It suddenly felt very silent in head. Too quiet as Locus' voice echoed. Held in place by the Merc and scared to refuse. His hands reach back up to hug himself as he stood there, wanting to move but wanting the comfort more. He shuts his eyes to think of someone else there but Locus' voice is too distinct.

“Your fear is something to be conquered not submitted,” Locus said tightening his grip just slightly. “You need to fight that fear and not let it cloud your mind.”

Palomo gulped down his breath. There was something different in Locus' voice. His arms wrap tighter around himself his back arching as his stomach pained him. With a clearer mind knocks his shoulders hoping to get Locus to release his grip.

He did not let go only lightened his grip a bit “do not let fear consume you. It will only get you killed” he had calm tone to his voice. Almost shockingly calm considering not to long ago he had nearly been yelling at the kid.

There was a part of Charles who would call this a trap. But the sympathy in the words relaxed him. His tears final stopped and his breathing evened out. Still Palomo would feel much safer if he wasn't being held in place. "Let go." he stuttered out his words but clear enough to be understood. The comfort was fine for a moment but this was Locus. The monster of a mercenary after all.

Seeing that Palomo had calmed considerably he let go of him. “I have no intentions of hurting you unless you push me to it,” the mercenary said to him. Though that was mostly true he could not say he could keep his temper in check. That seemed to be a problem at least in this situation.

The small soldier looked to the floor. Calm though he was he knew if he spoke too much he'd bawl again. Palomo though wasn't sure how much that was being said was true. The sympathy, the warning. Time felt off to him and Palomo wasn't sure how long he had stood there for crying in front of the enemy with no self-control. The pains in his stomach stayed both because of the attack and because he truly needed proper food. He grips his stomach. "Did I waste my chance to eat then?" a quiet question managed to be spoken as clear as his cracking voice would let him.

Locus thought a moment and then shook his head. “No you haven’t,” he responded to him. He wasn’t trying to starve him. He left the room for a short while before coming back with more water and food. “Slowly this time” he said.

Something of the situation reminded him of before the war. With his brother scolding him for running his emotions wild. Palomo quickly scraped the thought. That was an association he did not want. He bit into the rations first. He’ll save the water for later if he was allowed to. He felt the stains at the bottom of his pants against his leg. He wouldn't push his luck in asking for more clothes. This situation was getting dangerously homely and he wanted those thoughts gone.

Locus pulled what appeared to be an old but clean towel out of one of the pouches attached to his armor and handed it to Palomo. “Always carry a towel.” He said to him with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

Palomo carefully took it. The amusement in the voice was highly unnerving. He wipes his mouth clean with it, his hands and then pant legs. Part of him wanted to throw it over the small pile of bile on the floor to clean it. He doesn't and instead awkwardly holds the towel in his hands unsure if he should return it or hold onto it.

Locus simply turned and left the room. He had done enough and at least the kid wasn’t crying anymore. He shut the door letting the temporary light fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this a quick update and I think I should of added this to chapter one given that I just kept writing after posting it.  
> Though don't expect a perfect schedule of continuous updating. There's a lot already written and posting is largely dependant on my bravery and confidence.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all one big bad idea. But Felix won't budge to address the issue.

Felix found himself messing with empty boxes. "God, we've been here what three months and I'm still finding useless junk. I thought it was cleaned out before we got here. I'm not the god damn maid." He tosses the boxes aside letting books and rations slide out. "Why can't I find something a little more entertaining?" Felix turns his head to see Locus enter the mess hall behind him.

“This did belong to civilians” Locus said to Felix as he leaned against the wall. “There isn’t likely to be much of interest here to people like us.”

“Okay sure yes. But still would it kill them to of stacked video games or something. Surely this place has games.” Felix is frustrated and bored out of his mind. He hands a book to Locus. “Found somethings you might like though. You giant nerd.” Felix grins for a short moment and digs through the piles. “Ugh you know what would have been great though. If they had canned food left over. I need something other than rations to eat.”

Locus looked over the book he was handed. “Rations are better than nothing at all. They are meant for survival not enjoyment.” He pointed out setting the book aside deciding he might actually read it later. If he had time anyways. “Our ‘friend’ is getting impatient.” He informed Felix changing the subject abruptly. “Says he’ll be coming down in a week. Whether he is given permission or not.”

Felix sits there a moment trying to think of what friend Locus is implying. "What that shark week looking asshole?" He turns to face him better. "Why so soon. We don't even have a plan, we haven't gotten a hold of Control in DAYS." Felix lets out a loud huff. "I know I like to rush things but damn this really puts an edge on your project doesn't it."

Locus nods “I did tell him he needed to wait. He’s worse than you when it comes to following orders it seems.” He said and growled a bit in irritation. “It does throw a wrench in things. It’ll be like dealing with an untrained dog keeping him from acting on his own plans when he gets down here.”

"I'm not that bad with orders. I just make it more fun. Just going in and getting it finished is not my favorite thing to do you know." Felix pauses. "Besides now I'm not the only one between us who broke the rules," he gestures with his hands for emphasis. He slyly grins. "Sounds like Sharkweek is fitting in already."

Locus didn’t say anything, just stood there thinking on what to do. Sharkface likely wouldn’t wait longer than a week unless given a damned good reason to, and even then it was debatable he would even stay that long no matter the reason given why he should. “What do you suggest we do then?” He asked the grinning merc in front of him.

Felix sighs letting his grin falter. “Honestly we can nip the issue in the bud here and now. Kill the project and bury him under our feet. There done. No more issue.” Felix fancies his words but the glare he feels on him makes him give a better scenario. “Okay we can assign Shark to a different location. Have him watch the Freelancer’s movements while you figure your mess out.” Felix hates being the one to think up plans. He’d rather not have to work around something like a prisoner they shouldn’t have. “Or you can hurry your ass up and get Palomo fitted in spare armor. Keep him by your side. Honestly what’s he gonna do? Run home dressed like one of us?” He sighs even louder. “Look I honestly don’t fucking know what to do. This situation is beyond me.”

Locus had found that last suggestion had actually sounded fairly good, though if he kept the kid with him they would have to find a voice distorter or something like it. Palomo had a very distinct voice and likely would be recognized if he spoke. “I wouldn’t trust Sharkface to just watch the Freelancers.” He said to him his voice sounding distracted.

"Yeah yeah. I figured as much." Felix relaxes and lets himself melt to the floor and lays on the ground. He did not enjoy the idea of any of this. He felt Locus was losing himself to something that Felix couldn't see. There was a danger in letting that prisoner live but Felix wouldn't stop him. Locus would have to figure things out for himself. Felix wasn't going to be his failsafe this time.

Locus rolled his eyes at Felix laying on the floor. “We should call Control," he says to him. “It’s been too long since we last heard anything”

Felix groans loudly. "Why?" He lifts his legs up to hoast himself back to a sitting position. "I hate calling them. It’s never fun and we're supposed to wait for a call." Felix pouts but it was Locus' call. He'd simply let Locus take the professional work. At least if they called they might get some kind of job to do while they work.

“We don’t exactly get calls when we are in this building Felix you know that as well as I do.” He said to him. It was entirely possible they had missed multiple communication attempts during their time here.

Felix feels like a fool. Of course the reason they took this building was so that Locus wouldn't be interrupted while in interrogation. All this damn boredom was self-inflicted and Felix wanted to claw his partner for it. "Fine whatever." He stands and readies himself to head out to call Control.

Locus pushes off the wall he had been leaning on and heads outside. If command had been trying to get ahold of them he at least had a half truth of a cover story to give them for the reason why they hadn’t been able to get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update but for a fairly short chapter. I have friends who are quite the enablers so who knows how fast I'll be getting this done.


	4. Suit and Filter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror mirror, suit and filter. Tell me does it show? I fought so hard and for so long. I no longer know who I used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that focus alittle more on Palomo and his thoughts.

Two days have passed since the call. An unpleasant experience. There was no rush in the plans as Control still had plenty on their end to clear up. The alien hybrid weapons assembled were still arriving to them and there simply was not the time for Hargrove to deal with their mess. Still the call was managed without any hint of an oddity amongst them. The request for small armor did raise some questions.  
Locus had used the excuse that the armor sent had fit the majority of his men fine but one person was just a bit small to function at his full capacity in the armor provided. He had hoped that answer would suffice. He was headed back to the facility they were holding Palomo with the armor he had gotten. He had modified the voice modulator himself so as to make the young soldier’s voice unrecognizable to his former comrades.

 

Palomo looked at the armor with deep confusion. "Why give me armor?" he asks. This definitely felt off and wrong. Though with it he stood a better chance of surviving if he saw his chance to escape. What was it Washington had said to him? Use whatever you have to your advantage? He really wishes there was someone there to help him and advise him on his actions.

“Because you’ll need it.” Locus said to him. His response was short. He was tense despite the fact that things at their base of operations were going along fine. He had a very strong feeling that things were going to get a bit dicey and a lot sooner than he had expected.

Holding the helmet up to his face, Palomo ponders things. If he co-operates he can get out of the room and get some decent light for change, but then what if he's dragged along for something atrocious. What if he's bait? His head spins. "Am I going somewhere?" he asks, certainly couldn't hurt to do that. Though now Charlie feels he's become too chatty with his captor and he blames the breakdown.

“It is... a possibility.” Locus responded with some hesitation. It wasn’t wrong to be honest with someone who is supposed to be a prisoner was it? He thought on that and decided the answer was no. Better honesty than lying and him having another panic attack from shock. He didn’t want to repeat what had happened two days ago. It gave him as many opportunities as issues and he would rather avoid the issues that came along with a total shut down of rational thought.

"You're honestly really bad at this stuff," Palomo blurts quietly. There were quite a few things he had started to notice about Locus. He, despite that attitude and fear inducing stare, was an incredibly awkward man. It didn't make Palomo any more comfortable, but the thought of Locus being as human as anyone else was worse in his opinion. He can't stop thinking about his brother these past few days. Cunningham, Rogers. He feels a guilt build up like he's betraying them all to this friendly facade.

Locus raised his eyebrows a bit. That had been bold. “And what makes you say that?” He asked with a tone that said to the soldier he should probably be careful with what he chooses to say next.

"You," Palomo falters his words. He's not sure to continue or to just get fitted and ignore he was ever asked. Granted he's not entirely sure what that would warrant for Locus to do if he doesn't answer. "You don't talk to people much." Palomo figures that’s probably a good enough response. "I'll shut up."

“That is because I don’t. I listen and I follow orders. That is what soldiers do.” He responded quickly and with little thought being put into it. That was his answer nearly every time people commented on that. “Finish making sure everything fits.” He said to him gruffly.

"Can I have my under suit back then?" Palomo requests. Futile to ask though as Palomo remembers it’s mostly shredded at the arms and legs thanks to a grinning merc. "The very least if not that is to leave the room. The bathroom's too cold and small to change in." Probably bad to push buttons but Palomo hated feeling familiar with the enemy.

Locus left the room for a moment but came back with the undersuit that had been sent along with the armor. He handed it over and stepped out of the room so he could change. He didn’t care about nudity, been in the military too long for that, but he still didn’t particularly want to see it if he didn’t have too.

Palomo sighed. Given a small moment to bide time. He sat on the bed contemplating the situation. He was probably already on a bad list for the day so he had to watch himself. He worked his way into the body suit. It certainly felt better quality then what the NR had. If he could ditch the armor later in a break out maybe he'd keep it. Risky thoughts he shook his head to rid of them. "Don't think too far ahead of yourself here."  
There was a simple moment that Palomo contemplates faking an issue in fitting the armor. Knock Locus out and run. "Again too far ahead of yourself Charles." Palomo looks at the armor. "No idea where you are and no idea if anyone's even looking for you." The only thing that can be done is wear the armor and take it as an opportunity to scan the area. Wash would be proud. Maybe he can get Tucker to praise when he gets back. The brief thought brought him relief and worked the armor onto himself. He took the helmet under his arm and went to the door. "It’s on."

Locus walked back into the room and looked at the young soldier in front of him, it almost threw him off seeing him in the armor of his men. Carefully he looked over the armor making sure that it fit properly. “Put the helmet on” he says indicating the helmet Palomo has under his arm. The helmet was one of the most important parts anyways. His mind is still distracted however as he speaks to the young one. There’s much to be done and not enough time to do it. He hoped he was not prematurely doing anything, though he knew likely all of this was going to be premature.

Palomo huffs a complaint before putting the helmet over his head. None of this is making much sense but he was not the one in control of the situation so he simply needed to follow orders if he absolutely had no other choice till he could find a chance to escape. His voice comes through distorted and abstract. “I don’t like the filter.” He feels around the helmet to see if he can find a way to turn it off.

“Must have been damaged in transport” Locus lied not that it mattered how the filter got that way. Palomo probably wouldn’t find out anyways.

"Great," Palomo lets his arms drop to his sides. Not much he could do about it anyway, Palomo didn't know how to work a filter much. His real armor never had voice filters. He thought a moment and wondered if he could try to hook up his radio to alert the NR that he's alive. Was that thinking too far ahead?

“Fits alright?” Locus asked him shifting

Palomo almost didn’t hear him. He was starting to think too deeply on his plan. He shook his head. “It fits fine, I just hate the filter.” What exactly can he say besides that, he can’t really announce he finds the armor repulsive it’s his only chance at escape at this point.

“Can’t really do anything about that.” Locus replied as he looked him over. It was a bit strange seeing the soldier in the pirate’s armor but oddly satisfying. Something to ponder over later.

Palomo shifts uncomfortable. "Don't," his voice shook a moment. Palomo wasn't sure what it was that made him feel so uneasy, he felt the answer was obvious and a collective of things but his head rang with too much confusion to really register the danger.

Locus just nods and leaves the room locking up behind him. Palomo couldn’t complain about it always being too dark now. Helmets came with standard issue flashlights installed.

 

Palomo quickly figures out the controls for his light. The flashlight beams in the room, for once a proper look at the room. Everything felt so wrong about this. He looks to the door and to his hands. He can't break down the door. No human alive can beat down a metal fucking door.  
He goes to the mirror. The light bouncing off blinding before he shut it off to look at himself in the mirror. He felt disgusted. Survival should not resort to wearing the enemy’s armor just to give you an edge. He wonders if maybe refusing the armor would have been better but what if he'd just be forced into it anyway. He was stripped out of his real armor already who's to say Locus wouldn't force the opposite situation. He shuts his eyes, he doesn't want to dwell on that. No one wants to remember a humiliation like that. His arms burned but he can’t' scratch the scars through armor.

He tears off his helmet and tosses aside. "What's happening to me?" Palomo stares at himself. Surely it’s him in the mirror but he feels like someone else now. This was never anything he wanted to do. He wanted to be a soldier to fix shit on this damned planet to make a better place for those that lived. Everything is unraveling and Charles feels that weight on his chest. He thinks about his team and his heart sinks further.  
"Okay think positive," he forces himself to speak. "I have a great disguise to maneuver in. The Pirate's armor is way more sturdy and new then my real armor." He tries to think more but his head is spinning. He keeps hearing voices outside the door and footsteps. He can distinctly hear Felix's loud laughter and his chest aches. "Don't think about it," his arms burn more.

He hears something against the door and he looks to his box under the bed. Forks are hardly good defense. There was always the chair Locus left. "Don't panic," no one ever comes in anyway outside of Locus. Felix was only allowed in once and given the condition he left Palomo in Locus refused to let him interrogate anymore. His legs started to burn. "Don't panic don't panic."  
He quickly leaves the mirror and grabs the helmet and puts it on turning on the light facing the door. "No one's there," Palomo murmurs aloud. He feels himself start to cry. "Fucking baby," he mumbles to himself. "Rogers would be disappointed in you. Cunningham would hate you." He looks at his gloved hands. He wished he was still with his captain. He wishes he had just stuck with the group despite orders. "You'll get us killed," he mocks himself. "But what about me what if I get killed?" He feels his head spiral and walks to the chair. Just sitting there like an omen in the dark.

He grabs hold of the sides and leans against thinking hard. He takes a deep breath and then flings it into the mirror. Palomo laughs at his reflection falling apart and the glass falling down. He wonders if anyone heard the noise but disregards the thought. He drags the chair back to its place and then walks to clean up the mirror shards. “Never liked mirrors anyway.”


	5. Outward Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus' dilemma picks itself up again. It may completely ruin a second opportunity for Palomo to see the sun.

He awoke groggy but much calmer then before he passed out. Things were hazy but he needed to stop dwelling on whatever that was the other night. He looks to the mirror broken and useless. He swept the glass under his bed with the box full of junk. Palomo finally lifted himself to sit. These mood swings were hardly fun at all to deal with but at least it knocks him out for a full nights rest when he breaks down.

It was almost a comfort to have an under suite again. It was not the most comfortable to sleep in but he didn’t feel as exposed any more. Though maybe putting his clothes on over it was over kill. Palomo didn’t think it’d be too big an issue. It was nice to have something tight over his chest again at least. He pats at the flatness of his chest and grins. Today if all went well would be the start of his escape plan. He picked up the helmet he kept next to him and fiddled on the flashlight. 

Locus must have come in the room at some point while Palomo had been asleep as there was food and water set on the seat of the chair. Which means Locus may have left the facility for a short time but was likely not going to be gone long. It wasn’t like he could leave for long if Palomo was to get regularly timed meals. Though even then he sometimes forgot to feed him.

 

It was unnerving to think Locus was in there while he slept. He holds the helmet steady at the chair. The bottled water was bigger then what he's usually given. He'll stash that away for later then. Might come in handy. Palomo places the helmet down on the floor and goes to grab an MRE. He wonders if Locus saw the state of the mirror. He disregarded the fear of punishment the other day but now he was thinking more clearly and regrets a carelessly thought out act.

Palomo sits on the floor and picks up the helmet once he's done with the poor excuse of a breakfast. He fidgets with it looking for the radio. All that currently came through was static. Dead zone maybe. That put a damper on things if he was stuck in a Dead Zone. This was a small opportunity before Locus came back to reach his team. When he gets outside he'll probably have another shot if he can maneuver himself away from him.

Of course like clockwork Locus eventually came to check on Palomo. “Utilizing the light I see,” he said to him noticing the flashlight was on.

"You won't fix the main light. I don't have much choice," Palomo refutes back. He points the light directly at Locus hoping to blind him a moment but for once he's kept his helmet on while in the room. At least he can pretend he's speaking to the machine and not a human this way.

“Old light system. Don’t know how to fix it.” He responded and shrugged he squinted at the light being shined in his face though he didn’t say anything about it. Little brat was being passive aggressive again. Which honestly was better than a crying panicking mess. “You broke your mirror.”

Palomo sighs and sets the helmet down. A moment he thought of the shards under his bed. Better use to stab with but Locus is completely armored so it'd do little good to try. "I saw something that scared me and panicked." Not entirely false.

“And what did you do with the shattered glass from it?” He asked him crossing his arms. ‘Plastic forks and bobby pins were one thing but broken glass could do a lot more damage,’ Locus thought a gaze placed upon the young soldier that can be felt even through the helmet.

Palomo felt like he was being shoved into a wall. "Out of sight mostly." There really wasn't much point in not telling, Locus would pry the answer out eventually. It’s not like there's many places to hide glass.  
“Where would that be?” Locus asked with a tone of impatience.

“Where else have I been keeping things. You already know where it’s hidden.” Palomo tries to make his voice as calm as possible. No need to snap out at the merc when this is likely the few chances he’ll possible have to get outside. He really hoped he wasn’t already on Locus’ bad side.

“I was giving you a chance to tell me yourself” he responded and went over the bed lifting it up with ease. Locus gathered up the glass shards before putting the bed back down on its legs. He didn’t touch any of the other items being kept there.  
"What would be the point of that? I'd be in still the same amount of trouble." Was that a test or a trap? Would there be a difference in this situation. Palomo moves to gather his armor. He assumes Locus will bring that up soon.

“Not necessarily. You answered my question. Though you could have done it without the snark.” The merc looked at Palomo as he gathered the armor pieces.

“My snarks all I really got at my disposal here.” Palomo pauses staring at the chest piece. He needs to keep himself from sounding so friendly. Technically he knows he’s not being friendly, he’s being defensive. But it starting to feel like how he joked with his team and he hates seeing the thoughts together like that. Why couldn’t this of been like how he read in books, with the always evil captor who mocks his prisoner.

“Snark only gets you so far. Go too far with it and you can get hurt.” Locus said with a chiding tone. “Time and place needs to be kept in mind.” The usual harshness was behind his words but it was subdued more like he was reminding rather than actually angry with the snark.

There was a huff. Palomo tries to think of a way to push the conversation elsewhere. "Fine, I got it." He thinks a moment. "About the armor. You said I'd need it?" he doesn't know exactly how to shift the conversation to being about leaving the room but he's sure this is a good place to start it.

“I said it was a possibility.” Locus raised his eyebrows a bit wondering what exactly the young soldier was going with this. He didn’t feel the need to hide his facial expressions when his face was already hidden by his helmet.

Great one plan out the window. If he pushes it too much he'd have an issue. Palomo takes a moment. Can he pull the sympathy card here? If he asks to see the sun and get air will Locus agree to it? Is it even worth asking?  
"It’s just, I haven't been outside in so long. I'm starting to freak out being stuck in one place," Palomo hoped some part of Locus would at least ponder the issue. "I just need air and sun. The flashlight is hardly replacement for the real thing."

Locus made a contemplative sound. Palomo had been stuck in this room for quite some time and he knew full well what the effects could be and they weren’t exactly a good thing. That he knew from experience. “I will consider it.” He said after deliberating for a few minutes. “But remember if you try to make an escape you will be stuck in here much longer.” He spoke with a tone that said that it wasn’t a threat it was a promise.

Palomo bites his lower lip at the words. "Understood," a part of him contemplates on tossing his escape plan but he remembers he's not planning it this outing. He's getting a hold of his surroundings. No need to throw that out just because of a threat. He's had enough of fear.

Locus nods hesitating a moment. “Good.” He says finally. Was this a good idea? Probably not but it could work to build more trust was Locus’ logic to the issue.  
There was relief on Palomo's face. Part one done. Now he just needs to not make a mess of himself outside and stay on Locus' good side. There's a tug at his chest as he ignores any new fears coming forth. He starts to get on his leg armor.

Locus waited for the other to finish putting on his armor. This really was likely to be a bad idea, but at the same time there could very well be more pay off to being nice to him. Even if that meant occasionally going against his better judgment.

\--

As soon as he steps out into the light Palomo feels overwhelmed by it. He checks to see if there's a glass tint to block it but the helmet is too foreign to him to figure and decides to simply deal with it. It was nerve wracking to walk behind Locus to the outside but nothing had happened. He made it through part one. The only issue now was that he would be forced to keep to Locus' side as he ordered on their way out.

The area around the two of them appeared to be a long abandoned and overgrown parking lot. Nature had taken over the majority of it now trees had broken through concrete and moss covered most surfaces giving smaller plants a place to take root. Locus looked around and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Palomo scanned the area closely. It was not somewhere he was that familiar with that’s for sure. Some part of it held a whimsical feel. He didn't like it, not some place he'd imagine Pirates to hide. Granted he was glad it was this and not some hellish nightmare he needed to escape from. He wants to ask the location but that is far too bold and way too stupid to even think of asking here.

“Surprised?” Locus asked and looked at Palomo finding a pile of broken concrete to sit down on. If he was honest he would have been surprised too.

"Very. I was expecting tons of your pirates right here and I don't know maybe more things that will kill me." Palomo wants to shove that familiar tone Locus has away. Though he's not sure there actually was a tone to it at all. Not a fun thought, he's starting to pick up other cues about the merc. Palomo turns his head trying to find something else to distract his thoughts with. Back to the plan.

Locus kept an eye on him. ‘Well at least he hasn’t tried to make a run for it... Yet.’ He thought to himself honestly a bit surprised. Then again the other probably realized his severe disadvantage in this situation.

“How many are here? Is this a private hide out for you?” Palomo walks only a few steps ahead. Was that too bold a question. He feels his heart racing but nothing that should warrant concern yet. Nothing here to set him off. It is a relief but somehow it feels so much worse.

“That is not your concern.” Locus stated sternly as he kept his eyes on Palomo. That was the first time he had asked that one. Which was surprising as he would think he would have noticed awhile ago there wasn’t noise coming from anyone else within the facility.

Much too bold then. Palomo feels on thin ice now. He looks to the ground at the concrete. He felt little envious of weeds in this situation they don’t have to deal with excuses and plans. His heart feels itself jump. He's starting to hear that buzz in his ears again. "I just want to know if I need to act differently."

“You’re fine.” Locus responded with an impatient tone. He was asking too many questions for his taste.  
Palomo stands a moment. He needs to shut up now. He wants to removes his helmet the filter even makes his breathing sound wrong and he wants the air on his skin. He hesitates to reach to remove it and stops. No matter his issue with the armor he can't remove it, Locus would likely just get more upset at him.

Silently Locus watched curious about what Palomo was going to do. It wasn’t like the kid was in any real danger, Felix was the only other one that was there and he was doing whatever it was he chose to do to keep occupied. Locus wondered if the kid would be brave enough to remove the helmet though had his doubts. Palomo would know the men kept closest at hand had cloaking abilities and that if he did take off his helmet he would risk exposure to his men. He also wondered if Palomo would realize that Locus wouldn’t risk that possibly.

The stare on him was obvious. Palomo heard the ringing in his ears get louder. He wanted to put his hand over his chest to try and relax, but given the armor it wouldn't be as effective. The under suit felt tight and though before it was comforting now it felt like it was starting to dig into him. "I feel dizzy," he tries to think of ways to get Locus to leave a moment, so he can look around better. But there was no way Locus would let him out of sight. God he wishes he had something to drink to relax with his anxiety was starting to spike again.

The silence given to him meant Locus ignored the issue. Guess Palomo can't tug too many strings today. He shuts his eyes thinking, his face scrunched behind the helmet as his thoughts muddled. "Locus?" He had a small idea. "Does this place have a working water fountain?"

“Water fountain?” He asked raising his eyebrows “Not that i have noticed. Though i haven’t really looked.”  
Okay the bait was set. "My dad used to work at a place with a huge fountain in the facility." Palomo dug as far as his memory could give him. He remembers his father telling him of three places with large fountains. It was such a stretch but if this place had a fountain that gives him three possible locations he's kept at. Although Palomo hopes Locus doesn't pin too much of it and hopes he figures he's trying to make small talk.  
Locus shifted and narrowed his eyes a bit smart questions to ask. Stupid way of wording it. “Interesting. What do these fountains look like?” He asked him shifting his position on the pile of broken concrete.

"Well I don't really remember," lie lie to save face. "I just remember they were pretty big and extravagant. Built around alien tech kind of thing." Palomo can face his helmet to Locus he's pretty since his face is hidden and won't give away much. "Apparently I saw one when I was five," he was ten. It’s one of the few vaguest memories he has left of before the war. "Wish I could see one again."

Locus shrugged “I haven’t seen anything like that here.” He responded with disinterest. Palomo was trying to get an idea of his location it seemed. 

Palomo quickly sighs. So much for that. He shuffles his feet. For a moment his chest felt normal and then the anxiety was back. Thinking of home has that brief relief. "What was your home like," he needs to keep up the nonchalance. Maybe he can pry other information out.

“Depends on your definition of home,” Locus responds. He didn’t remember his parents or the home he had been taken from those memories and they had long been washed from his mind.  
"People that care about your wellbeing? That seems pretty much what a home is." Palomo picks up on something but shoves the idea away. He wondered if Locus was a Spartan. He knew of the mercenaries for hire were both in the Great War from the stories he'd heard around. Felix would recite some battles and the horrors seen. Palomo shakes away thoughts he didn't want to sympathize with Locus or with Felix of all people.

Locus looked at him a moment and then looked away. “That is none of your business.” He speaks with a tone that said he did not want to talk about the subject. It was bad enough having had it brought up. That side of his life was long gone and there was no point in reminiscing.

Quickly looking away Palomo takes a breath. Bad move. "Are you mad at me now?" he worries he'll be shoved back into the room soon. He's made sketchy talk subjects and now he hit a sore spot for Locus.

Locus stood up and sighed. “Just stop asking questions” he breathed out harshly and starting to moving around as he was becoming antsy.

Watching him a moment Palomo decides its best to keep close. Besides if Locus starts to walk the area he can get a wider scan of the place. "Yes sir," he didn't mean to say those words but they flowed out much too naturally for Palomo's comfort.

Locus doesn’t stray far from the facility though he was now preoccupied with keeping his thoughts at bay. It was not often he was asked those question, then again those who would usually were dead before they could, the others knew better.  
The silence is burning. But words felt forbidden at the moment. No one spoke and Locus started to walk further ahead. This would almost be a good chance to run. Palomo slows his pace as a test against better judgement.

Locus didn’t say anything yet though he had noticed the footsteps getting quieter. He stopped when Palomo fell too far behind for comfort.  
Halting in his tracks he stands feeling a paralyzing fear in his spine. Palomo isn't sure if he's caught or if Locus is thinking. He wants to speak to make himself seem as if he's not up to something. Yet at the same point that felt incriminating. He shuffles his feet. Suddenly now it feels like a test, one giant test. His mind buzzes with too many thoughts and bad plans.

“You are falling behind.” Locus turns to look at him. The kid was up to something but he wouldn’t call him out on it. Not yet anyways. His actions hadn’t been too obvious and it was only because of experience that Locus knew that.

Palomo's mind snaps back and he shoves away his fears. He carries his feet and runs to catch up. "Sorry, I'm just," he thinks amount. "I'm dizzy. I can't figure out how to tint the light." He's not sure if the excuse will hold, but he feels he has to say something. He freezes in place as Locus walks over and turns one of the dials on the side darkening the visor a bit. “Better?” Locus asks him.   
He feels that heavy gaze on him. Palomo tries to speak but he feels his chest tighten, he’s not comfortable with Locus being this close. He thinks back to his panic attack and cringes at the memory. The only good thing here is he’s certain Locus won’t hurt him here, not without reason. Palomo manages to finally pass a word out. "Much," the filter makes his panic sound worse.

Locus takes some steps back. He had a feeling the close proximity was unwelcome. He could almost sense Palomo’s tense shoulders and could picture the face the kid was making.

Palomo can't quite get himself to relax. His head starts to hear sounds and there's something that sounds like footsteps arriving. There's that awful loud laughter and Palomo slowly turns his head to notice Felix arms crossed helmet off in the open and a grin that tempts to speak too many things.

"I honestly didn't expect you to take him out so early," Felix mocks. He's quite certain that its Palomo under that helmet no one in their group is that small. He holds his helmet under his arm and takes some steps forward.

“Felix, Leave.” Locus says to him with a warning tone. He would rather not have Palomo break down, and considering how he reacted when threatened with being left at Felix’s mercy, it was a high likelihood that’s how that would go.

Felix rolls his eyes. "I don't plan on doing anything dire here. I know the rules." He stops in his tracks and lets out an amused chuckle watching Palomo squirm. He watches the kid turn abruptly and nearly back into Locus. "I gotta admit it’s adorable to see. Like watching a rabbit with a wolf." He could feel that attempt of a glare on him by Palomo.

“And what do you plan to do?” Locus asked Felix with an agitated tone to his voice. He took a step sideways to avoid being run into by Palomo.

"Well one I have no daggers on me so Palomo has little to fear, right kid?" Felix takes a single step back. He knows it’s bad to push stuff but it’s much too easy to do. "Which while I say that. How's the leg healed, Charles?"  
Palomo feels his shoulders rise in tension and he bites his lip feeling the heat rise in his body. His legs ache.

“You are dodging my question, Felix.” Locus crosses his arm, his voice stern. He hated when he didn’t get an answer the first time he asked a question. It really was one of his peeves.  
There was a loud sigh. "Fine I'm out here to blow off steam. I'm going to pick on Mercy and Jackson seeing as they're back momentarily. I mean you've been too busy with this." Felix gestures disapprovingly at Palomo.

“Both of them are here?” He asked raising his eyebrows though as he was wearing his helmet that remained unseen. “Why both of them?” He was pointedly ignoring the gesture Felix had made.

"Well seems since you've been inside and out of reach there was another call from Tartarus," Felix shifts his weight to his leg. "Jackson is likely here to pass the message to you personally." His grin falls to a frown. "I won't offer to put him back, I know the answer. That's why I'm here and why I'm heading down to play distraction till you collect yourself."

Locus nodded a bit “Alright.” He said to him and looked to Palomo. “Better get back inside.” He said and started to make his way back to the building.

Felix stays put watching them walk past a glare on his face for a moment before placing on his helmet and running to the main base.  
Palomo feels his legs wobble and walks behind Locus. He really doesn't want to return to the room. There was still alot to see. He looks at his hands as he walks, they’re shaking and he feels his upper arms burn. He's just glad he didn't throw up this time.

\--

Locus led Palomo back to the room silently. He was trying to think of answers if he was questioned about what he was doing out here.

That dreadful silence was back. "Who's Jackson?" Palomo had a hard time paying attention to what was going on. There were lots of names being said and it seemed as though this might be important. He wondered if he was pushing his luck.

“One of my men.” He responded distractedly entering the facility. What was he going to say to them? He wouldn’t tell them the truth that much was certain so what excuse could he make that they would believe. He was overthinking this it likely wouldn’t be that difficult. Jackson already knew of Palomo but there was a difference between Jackson knowing he’s there and knowing why he’s there. Much different when you don’t know yourself.

Palomo already figured Jackson was an underman. What he wanted to know why Locus was startled to hear he and that other person were both there. Then again from what he can pick up, Palomo himself may be the issue. This was more worrisome. He may be reaching an end to his life here that was something Palomo was starting to fear.

Locus opened the door to Palomos room. “In.” was all he said to the young soldier.  
Palomo slowly makes his way back into his dark room. He turns a moment to look to Locus behind his helmet you would see dreed in his eyes. He was worried about the next moment this door opened. He feels like he should of ran when he had the chance, wing the escape. That may have been his only chance. He waits for the door to shut and the darkness to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how obvious this is my first fanfic. Cause I'm starting to second guess my work again. On the other end this might mean I'll take longer to better what I'm writing.  
> Also given that Mercy is just the unnamed mercenary who was working with Jackson in season 12 I don't know if I can label her an oc.   
> .


	6. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palomo finally has a chance to work with Tucker again. He's excited and full of energy. How ever this is a big empty city. Things can go wrong fast as the sun sets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a short flashback but damn did it get longer then I meant. 
> 
> Also um. nothing too triggering I don't think but near the end things get heavy.

Where did the mistake begin Charlie? When did you first fuck up and end up there. Don’t think too hard, you might cry again.

\----

There was an excitement in his steps as Palomo trails behind Tucker. He hadn't really gotten much of a chance to be on the field with him again. Simple scouting one of the cities for more possible supplies since the NR had taken in the Federation was good a chance as any. He can hear Wash making vocal notes to Tucker.

Tucker groans. “Wash can you shut up for a minute so I can think. Kinda throwing a lot at me all at once here.” He tried rubbing his head but given the helmet it merely scrapped against the armor.  
On the other end, Washington turned his head. Palomo only paid partial attention to what was being said. If it was meant to be things he needed to know it’d be addressed to him. “It’s important. We need those parts to maintain the vehicles. More importantly to maintain the tanks.” Palomo’s mind starts to wander away. Washington was an over thinker, Palomo notes. He’s pretty sure the guy hasn’t slept in weeks given how early he wakes up the other Lieutenants for drills back at base.

“I know dude. We’ll get them not the first time we’ve scavenged up parts. Can’t be that hard to do.” Tucker responded rolling his eyes as he spoke. The area they were headed wasn’t even supposed to be heavily surveilled by the enemies. It would be an in and out job like most of the other scavenging assignments.  
"I know what you're thinking. It is not that easy. We can't let ourselves get comfortable with this stuff," Wash speaks sternly and with concern. He shifts his weight to a foot and stops walking a moment. He turns back to see Palomo fumble to a halt and pretending to pay attention. "We can't be reckless."

Palomo knows Agent Washington is pretty paranoid. Given the stories he told he'd probably be too. That instinct comes with experience. Not that Palomo's ever gotten that instinct yet, he's mostly had dumb luck.

“How is it not going to be that easy?” Tucker asked with an incredulous tone to his voice. “The reports all say the place isn’t even that active.” He gestures to the city ahead.

Washington shifts his feet. “There’s been no reports of activity here because neither the Fed nor NR have kept an eye on it.” Wash tries to keep a reasonable tone. “Its prime hiding if no one has paid much mind to it for years.”

Palomo plays with his helmet cam and looks around. He feels it’s important to pay attention now to the words being spoken but Charlie feels a need to keep his hands occupied. He wanders over to some broken up cars on the side of the road. “Would anything from these work for the vehicles back at base?” Palomo shouts to them. They aren’t far into the city but if they can get things quickly with stuff closest to the road maybe Wash won’t worry so much.

Tucker sighs ignoring Palomo’s shouting. “Fine we’ll be careful,” he responds still thinking Wash was just being melodramatic. Though he did have to agree that would make the place a good hiding spot.  
Palomo pouts as he's ignored. Granted he's used to Tucker ignoring him. He did say a lot of stupid shit but still he was trying to be useful and nothing comes of it. He turns and starts to fumble around in the window looking at old gadgets.

Washington nods thankful for Tucker to finally agree. He turns to watch Palomo fool around. He gave the kid credit though at least he's trying to look for stuff given the fact he only volunteered to come because he'd have a chance to hang around Tucker.

“Find anything useful?” Tucker calls out to Palomo. “If you haven’t yet just keep moving. Would rather not waste too much time out here.” He waits for a response.

Palomo nearly hits his head on the roof of the car. He quickly shoves himself out of the window. Finally some acknowledgment that he’s there. He holds out some cards and a hand held game system. “Not really, but I used to have stuff like this when I was a kid. Look it still turns on!” Palomo flips the game on and the sound screeches and the screen flickers. “Ten year battery lifes are great.”

Washington lets out a sigh. He truly wished the kid would not let that childish enthusiasm distract him from the task at hand. There was much more important matters to be had here.  
“You can play with it later come on” Tucker said with false impatience. He would rather play games than look for parts too.

Palomo shuts off the game and places the items in a bag. He quickly runs back over. "The car still has a good radio going. I think anyway nothings coming through it but it looks in good condition."  
Facing them Wash contemplates looking at the radio. He shakes his head. "No, we'll check it on the way back. I take it the engine still runs if the radio turns on." He watches Palomo nod. "Could be useful."

Tucker nods a bit and turns back to the direction they had originally been headed. ”Come on lets get this over with. Faster we get this done the faster we can get back to doing more important things.” He says with his usual flippant tone though to anyone who knew him well enough it would sound almost forced.

\--

They explore hours’ worth of daylight. Washington walks ahead of them until he finds a broken large garage with parts and takes a look inside. He motions for Tucker to hurry over. “Looks like a chop shop.” He steps inside and looks over the electronics. There was a large collection of things a chop shop shouldn’t have if they simply were after civilian car parts. He recognizes a few military symbols on some torn pieces. There’s a feeling welling in his stomach.  
Palomo looks over the building. There was quite a lot of things they could probably gather and take back to base. He shuffles his feet and walks behind Tucker.

“Looks like a bunch of junk. Possibly useful junk but still junk.” He said following Wash into the building. “Is all of this military stuff?”  
Washington shuffles through the papers. "Yeah looks all military. Either this place was abandoned long ago yet somehow no one simple took any of the equipment or someone recently took up this place and hid all this stuff in it." There was a nervous tone in his voice. "This is exactly why we need to be careful."

Palomo walks over to a small radio on the counter. He fidgets with a dial as static comes through. "Radio works too. Just still nothing coming through it." Although he's certain it’s nothing he almost thought he heard a voice over it.

Tucker looks at Palomo. “Don’t go turning on all the radios in here. That could end up putting a giant target on our backs.” He spoke actually taking this a bit more seriously now. “As much as I love dicking around and hate saying this, quit dicking around.” He turns to Washington again “Think we should bring this stuff back with us?”

Washington thinks a moment. Most the equipment here was perfect. He picks up pieces of equipment turning them over. "Nothing to track with. Yeah these are safe to take. Just be careful what you pick up." He looks to Palomo. "You need to watch yourself. Tucker is right. If this place is monitored by the enemy we'll be in danger."

Palomo feels his face get hot, he hated getting in trouble like that. He felt like a scolded child who drew on the walls. "Sorry. I won't touch anything."  
“Let’s grab what we can then and get back base. We can come back later with more people to get the rest.” Tucker says and picks up a few things checking them to make sure nothing out of place was attached. Though he probably wouldn’t recognize if there was.

Washington makes a sound of agreement but doesn't say much else to that as he puts things into a bag. He's distracted in a thought. Overthinking again most likely. Palomo spots a few engines that would be wonderful when they get more people to move. He thinks Jensen would be excited by all this. He takes pictures with his helmet cam for reference, he thinks she might like to come the next trip back. He hears Washington say something. "There's weapons back here," Wash is standing by the closet. "Nothing military."

“If it’s not useful then leave it alone we should probably head back with what we have.” Tucker sighs he was bored of this and wanted to just go back and find something more entertaining to do.

Palomo watches Washington return to the front of the chop shop. "You have what you can carry?" he asks him. Palomo nods, he feels like he needs to do something to lighten the mood but doesn't want to be too big of a bother. "I saw a bar awhile back. Looks fully intact. Think the booze there is still good?" He can feel the confused stare on him by Washington. "Why would we stop by a bar?"

Tucker laughs out. “Supplies for a little R&R Wash, ya’know what normal people do after a lot of stress?” He shakes his head. “Seriously you are a stick in the mud if you don’t know that.”  
Palomo beams under his helmet. This was one of the few times he seemed to say something Tucker liked. He looks to Washington excitedly. Hoping the Agent would consider.

Washington shifts his weight to one leg. "I know how to relax, Lavernius." He tries to sound casual like he's trying to prove something. "I don't think we have room for those types of supplies." He looks up a moment. "We can stop by it." He looks down to see Palomo roll over his heels like an excited child. A little moral boost might be needed so he'll let this slide.

“I have never once seen you relax Wash.” Tucker retorted as they left the building “We probably each have room for a couple bottles of whatever in our bags.”  
Washington hurries ahead of them. “Because you drive my blood pressure up so high,” his tone is light but he speaks like it’s mostly true. “And check its date before you take anything. Make sure it’s not opened.” He warns as if from experience. He turns to Palomo, “Where did you see the bar, Palomo?”

Palomo runs to catch up. “A few blocks back.” He’s excited, he’s never really got to taste these kind of things. He knows its supposed to be really bitter he remembers Rogers complaining about the taste a year back. No one would let him touch the stuff due to his age, but he’s almost twenty one now it shouldn’t matter either way. War makes you grow up fast. He supposes it was the one way Rogers and Cunningham tried to keep his innocence intact.

“I can’t be worse than Caboose” Tucker said as they walked. He had a weird feeling but pushed it off it was probably nothing that was usually the case anyways.  
Washington laughs. "No, Caboose I can understand he's nonsensical. Yes he drives me nuts, but you do stuff on purpose." He seemed to be relaxing an edge still on his shoulders but the conversation was a needed distraction from stress.

Palomo finds the talk endearing. He walks ahead, it felt nice to be in lead. He listens closely to the back and forth between his Captain and the Agent. He started to wish he could have as a casual conversation as Wash could have with him.

“Hey! Only half of it is on purpose,” Tucker responds with a faux indignation. Washington lets out a quiet laugh. It’s obvious he’s trying to fight the charm. Palomo turns back a few times to watch them interact. He feels little jealous but he can’t say anything to as he’s not Tucker’s friend. He’s simple his Lieutenant. Granted he feels like he was never meant for that role, he feels too pushed by the pressure. 

\--

The sun is setting by the time they reach the location and Palomo runs to the bar turning fastly on his heels. "Ta da!" He points to its fading sign yet intact doors. "I may never of been in one but I know a bar when I see it."  
“Well would ya look at that. Kid was right he did find a bar,” Tucker said enthusiastically. “Fuck yeah! Let’s see if they’ve got anything in there.”

Palomo huffs. "You didn't believe me?" He feels alittle hurt, but he walks up to the door. He readies himself to open the door but the handle merely jiggles. He pulls on the door trying to force it open.]  
Washington simply stands and watches Palomo's attempts of breaking in. "Palomo come back here we'll get it open. You're gonna hurt your arms doing that." He turns to Tucker. "I guess it can't hurt to look inside, but we can't all be inside. Might be something in there if we aren't careful."

“Palomo, eventually you will learn about hopeful skepticism.” Tucker said to him and then looked at Wash. “Yeah, yeah, I know the drill Wash, someone has to stand watch and make sure no one comes up on us. Probably would have been a good idea back at that chop shop thing too.” He replies with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. “Palomo you get to stand watch. Me and Wash will head in and get what we can.”

Palomo holds back from arguing too horribly. "I was hoping I could go in too." He felt it was abit unfair he wanted to see what the inside of a bar looked like but if it was an order he needed to follow it.  
Washington crosses his arms for a moment. "We could see into the shop just fine," he knew Tucker was right though. That was his lapse and he hated being called out on it. He takes a breath and turns to Palomo. "Think of it like this, we're putting you on a job that is easy enough for you to follow. Stay out of the open and just watch the door. We'll call you in when we find the area clear of danger." He hopes Palomo will see the merit of that, besides it was good to start giving the kid responsibilities.

Tucker nodded in agreement. He didn’t always agree with Wash but in this case he would since he really didn’t feel up to par to be leading the kid. Honestly if Palomo didn’t feel up to par as a lieutenant how did he think Tucker felt suddenly being a captain?  
Palomo nods. "I think I understand. Alright. I'll keep watch." He looks around and to the other side of the street. "I see some cover over there." He moves away from the door and heads to the other side of the street. There really didn't seem much to hide from here but who knows maybe there were wild animals about.

Washington smiles behind his helmet. "Alright good. Just stay out of trouble and radio us if something's up." He heads to the door and breaks the lock open. He peers in and looks to Tucker. "Ready?"  
“Fuck yeah I am, it’s been forever since I’ve had booze,” he responded with his gun at the ready. Washington nods to him holding his pistol to his side and enters first. 

\--

Palomo watches them both disappear into the door. He sighs and after a short time passes and takes out the handheld console to fidget with. He can spare a moment to look away. It’s hard though to see his game through the helmet filter. He looks around carefully, he thinks it would be nice to breathe air unfiltered and he knows the area is clean of anything dangerous. It would only be a five minute thing he promises himself.

The helmet hisses and Palomo feels so much relief when the cold air touches his face. He feels pretty happy. He's on good terms with his Captain right as the day ends. That's always a plus he considers to himself. He fiddles with the helmet cam debating if can probably take some kind of selfie with it. He shoves the thought aside he'd get in so much trouble with Washington if the guy found evidence he took his helmet off during a mission. He carefully places his helmet on a mailbox. He gets a look around and goes back to his handheld to see what game was stuck inside.

It is all quiet for a few minutes before suddenly the sound of a suppressed shot could just barely be heard and the helmet falls to the ground off of the mailbox. Locus stayed still for a moment watching his scope to confirm the hit before going down to make sure whoever it was had actually gone down. There was too much foliage to be completely sure of that.

Palomo drops his console at the sound of his helmet falling. He quickly stands and draws his gun. He looks to his helmet, he wondered if the radio was broken. He checks his rounds. He feels his heart sink. He only has so many bullets and he doesn't know what to do. He starts to panic, he has a full round. But he's not sure how many are out there and if he alerts Tucker with a shot will that endanger them instead. He backs into a building.

‘Smart trick, bad execution.’ Locus thought to himself as he followed Palomo quietly while cloaked.

Quickly going up the stairs Palomo thinks of a plan. He looks at his gun. 'Maybe if I hit a window in the bar that'll alert them,' he discards it. Palomo isn't thinking clearly and his mind races too fast to stick with a plan. He was never good at those things. He could wing an idea like Tucker could. Although he realizes taking his helmet off might of actually saved his ass in this situation. It let him know someone was here.

"Locus," Felix chimes in over the radio. "You find what's been fucking with the radios yet?" He's bored on the line. "I can see you're on the move on the radar. Please tell me it’s not another fucking cat deer thing." “If it were i wouldn’t be pursuing it now would I?” Locus responded lowly so as not to be heard before he entered the house. There's a movement over the radio. "So its actually something." Excitement in the voice. "I'm on my way over. Don't kill it before I get there." Felix sounds thrilled, he wouldn't be long either. He wasn't far behind Locus, usually never was.  
Locus rolled his eyes of course unseen to anyone there, as he starts checking rooms. Wondering which kid this was. He knew it wasn’t Fed that much was certain the helmet was NR.

Palomo can hear something the next room over. He bolts up a chair to the door. He shuts his eyes thinking hard. He hurries to the window and scans for the bar. The window obviously doesn't face it and Palomo curses little too loudly at his clouded mind. He can see a window the building over and wonders if he can climb it. He puts his gun back in its holster.

Palomo takes a breath trying to lift the window so he could climb though. He looks closely as it doesn't budge finding it nailed shut. He curses to himself and looks to the door. The chair probably could buy him some time. He shatters the window and starts climbing through. He grasps the edge of the other window and careful maneuvers himself over to it eyes darting to the door knowing full well it could break open any moment.

Locus tried the door and found it was either locked or blocked by something. With a grunt he kicked it in with the heel of his armored boots breaking the doorframe.

Charlie feels his breathe catching and loses grip of the window frame at the sound. He pushes his hands to the walls desperate to keep himself from falling but he feels his legs slip from the other window and his hands sliding slowly down. He’s not high up but he knows a fall angled like this will certainly fuck him over. Palomo’s eyes well up and he shuts them quickly he can hear footsteps in the room. He wonders how much of him is still visible.  
He tries moving his a hand up to quickly climb but he feels himself slip even more. He shouts but instantly regrets it realizing only one person will probably hear him.

Locus grabbed the back of Palomos armor pulling him back up through the window. Though he wasn’t quite sure why, probably because Felix would be disappointed if he hadn’t.

Feeling himself pulled back Palomo desperately grabs for anything he can hands slipping on air. Palomo turns his head. He's never seen Locus's helmet so closely. The pit of his stomach ached. Mind racing miles a minute.  
Locus gets Palomo back through the window. “You’re an idiot if you think running this way was a good idea” he says to the kid.

There's a panic in his eyes. Palomo elbows back into Locus' stomach. "Back off!" Locus takes a couple steps back more startled than anything. “You are not in a position to be making demands,” he speaks sternly.

'Don't waste your breathe. No time to talk', Palomo turns around and reaches for his gun. Locus simply cloaks himself and quietly side steps away from Palomo’s line of fire.

The gun shakes in his hands. Palomo aims blindly looking for distortion in the air. If there was one thing Palomo knows is that the cloak distorts the air but he's too blurred from his tears early to properly see. So he shoots three shots and shoves himself backwards out the window.  
One bullet grazes Locus’ armor causing his cloaking to shut off and he watches the other go out the window.

Palomo rolls a landing but rams into a dumpster. He's dazed and dropped his gun on the way down. He tries to breathe but his lungs feel full of too much air already or perhaps Palomo's lungs were empty and he can't breathe out more. He rolls to his side and feels his head. Its grazed and starting to bleed.  
Locus looks out the window unseen eyebrows raised a bit. Had to hand it to the kid he was trying his damnedest to survive this encounter.

There was a groan below as Palomo pushes himself to his feet. His head spins and he pulls a dagger. He peaks up and runs south. He can't think the most clearly but he knows his captain needs to be kept safe. He's expendable at best he knows that, so he runs away from the bar down the alley.  
He contemplates the height and Locus then decides to drop down out of the window. Faster than going the long way and he would only have to wait a short time before his shields recharged.

The sky's light had faded. Palomo thinks he can use this to his advantage. He's still dizzy and he fumbles over his legs. He grips the dagger tightly. He turns completely around moving backwards quite some ways before backing into something. There's a whimper in his voice as he knows full well it’s not a wall. He quickly slashes as he returns to his previous direction. He slashes at an orange striped merc who barely flinches as it grazes nothing but armor.

“That took you longer than usual,” Locus states to Felix as he stepped forward towards them. Now what were they going to do with the kid. Yes he knew they were supposed to kill on sight but they still didn’t know why he was here. That was the most confusing thing, nobody checked out this area in a very very long time. He wondered what they were looking for or if there were any others with him he hadn’t seen any but that didn’t mean anything.

Felix shrugs his shoulders before shoving Palomo into the dirt. "Decided to take the back way. You know just in case something stupid like this happens?" He sounds smug and looks down as Palomo tries to recover his thoughts. Felix stomps down on his leg and laughs listening to the shout of pain. "Honestly I really didn't think you'd have much trouble with this one out of any soldier in the NR. Getting sloppy, Locs." Palomo's breathe catches in his throat he wishes he didn't run off without his gun.  
Locus made an irritated sound at Felix‘s comment. “I am not getting sloppy I am simply thinking of the best course of action we still don’t know why he’s here.” He said to him.  
There was an annoyed groan. "So I guess that means I can't just kill him yet." Felix kicks the soldier in the face, he watches Palomo lose grip of the dagger. He grins behind the helmet. He might not get to kill yet but he can still make sure he can't run. He steps tightly on Palomo's hand as he tries to reach for the dagger again. "Nah kid, best stay down."

“If you cause problems we will not hesitate to kill you.” Locus speaks firmly though it wasn’t entirely true he already was hesitant. He did not really know why though this wasn’t anything new to him, he’s been doing this for years at this point, whatever it was it probably wasn’t all that important. Though it was a bit worrisome that he was this hesitant.  
Felix tilts his head. "You doing okay Locs?" He grinds his foot into the hand beneath it, Palomo yelps. "Look Locus, it’s been a long day. Just let me handle this. Clearly you're not up to task." Felix has an understanding tone to his voice, it could almost be sweet if it weren't for the current situation.

Palomo punches his hand into the armored leg, futile but desperate to get it to move. He wants to shout but the circumstance could lead to instant death and he's already too confused from his fall. The blood's starting to dry on his face, the only good thing about this situation it seems.

“I’m fine Felix.” Locus says tensely though that was not uncommon when Felix annoyed him. “We just need to get them back to base for questioning. After that you can do what you want with him.” He said as a statement though the other merc would hear the words falling flat the young soldier wouldn’t know the difference.  
Felix tilts his head, eyes rolling beneath it. He moves down below the young soldier’s chest pushing him back. "I can get all the information I need here. I know him and I know what makes him talk." He takes out a knife and eases it under the armor in his side. Palomo catches his breath. "Stop!" Charles musters out the word best he can, he feels the knife against the under suite.

Locus watches silently not sure what to say or do at this point but he feels he needs to say... something anything but it just doesn’t come out and that makes him angry.  
Felix hesitates, he hears nothing from Locus so he digs the knife in. There's a scream and Felix places his other hand over Palomo's mouth to silence him. He can't really dig too deep in, Felix figures an inch works, hard to angle things the way he is so he takes the knife and moves it the neck. "Just a few questions Charles. If we like the answers you'll have minimal harm come to you." Felix turns his head he stares at Locus simply standing there. Like he usually does yet it feels off this time.

Palomo raises his hands and grips at Felix's arms pulling at them with little effect. He bites at the gloved hand but can't break the skin. He starts to cry. Felix lets out an exasperated sigh turning back to the task at hand. "I really don't think you get your situation. I might know you Palomo, but don't mistake the past as a chance of me letting you off easy." Felix takes his hands away and punches his face. Felix looks at the knife a moment then jams it into Palomo's upper arm.  
There's a voiceless cry, Palomo's body wrenches at the pain. He raises his other arm and tries smacking out. Felix laughs and coos. "Relax Palomo you brought that on yourself." He watches him tremble the fear in his eyes glazing his sight, the tears falling. "You're scared. I know I know. Poor thing. But you're smart. You should be scared." He pushes the knife back against the neck as Palomo stiffens his body.

There was a rot growing in his stomach and his mouth dried like the desert. Locus continued to watch silently, His jaw clenched, and his finger digging into the palms of his hands. This was not good. Why was he reacting now of all times, why was this bothering him? He had seen Felix do this kind of thing many many times and never once did it bother him. Until apparently now. He stayed silent but the energy coming off of him was off, his breathing changed slightly, he was struggling to keep it all restrained. The feeling, the memories, everything all being held back by tiny little strings that were barely holding on and fraying fast. ‘This cannot continue!’ He thought to himself, more like yelled at himself in his head. He wasn’t sure if he meant what Felix was doing or if he meant what his mind was doing to itself.

Felix nics Palomo's neck waiting for a reaction. All Palomo does is let his uninjured arm lay back and he curls his fist. Felix sits back shoulders slumped. "Come on, don't give me that now. I'm barely started." He pulls his knife from the throat and lightly taps it to the soldier's face. "Hey!" He feels his face contort and grabs hold of the stab wound he made digging his finger in it. That brought Palomo back and he started kicking at nothing. "There we go. God, can you believe this Locus." He laughs turning his head and notices an odd air. "Locus?"

Locus can’t tell if he wants to yell or throw up, quite possibly both. He hardly hears Felix say his name, or at least what he has been going by for a very long time now, he pushed that train of thought off of its rails as quickly as he could. He tried to will his jaw to relax enough so he could speak, say something, anything to make all this stop. Both what Felix was doing and what he was feeling. His teeth were starting to hurt from how hard they were ground against each other and his jaw didn’t feel much better, feeling almost locked in place.

"Locus talk to me!" Felix calls out loudly. He usually gets some kind of answer from Locus when he calls to him. All Felix can see is fists clenched too tightly and a silent anger festering. He worries Locus may of fell into himself, there was only one other time he had seen that. He contemplates killing Palomo and then caring for Locus, he presses his knife close to the neck. "Just give me a minute Locus. I'll be there for you." His tone is too soft for any comfort to the scene.

“Stop this Felix,” he finally managed to say through clenched teeth, his voice was low, and there was a whistling sound from the air passing between his teeth as he spoke. Locus didn’t move but his body was all tension, it was almost painful.  
There was a long pause. Felix pulls away from the neck. He won't argue, not at a time like this. It's late and the sky is dark. They don't have time to argue if the soldier here came with others anyway. Palomo relaxes under him his eyes shut and breathing heavy. Felix puts his knife away it’s the only thing he's certain will probably be best to do.

God damn it what was happening here? Locus blinks under the helmet and forced his hands to respond unclenching his fists. He made slow grabbing motions to work out the slight cramp that had developed. He tried to focus his mind on getting each limb to relax or at least move but that was difficult as the threads still threatened to break and plunge in a flood he was not sure he would come back from. At least not the same person and he did not want to deal with that possibility. He had a job to do and he was going to finish it.

Felix does little more then watch his partner unwind. He looks down, "If you move. I still have a gun on me." Felix warns sternly and stands he keeps near the young soldier. "Locus, say something. I'm right here." He shifts his head to look back as he walks forward. Palomo hurts too much too move, Felix is certain of that. There's little risk in him running but there are bigger issues at hand. He watches Palomo roll to his side curling up, wounded arm limp. He won't get far even if he runs Felix thinks. He returns to look at Locus.

Locus looks to Felix and tries to swallow whatever feeling he’s having, it was like a lump stuck in his throat. “Need to stop thinking.” He says quietly continuing to move his hands his fingers starting to move more fluidly as his arms started relaxing little by little.

"What do you need me to do?" Felix stands there at the ready for whatever might be said. He should of listened when Locus suggested they take the kid back with them. He hated taking responsibility but this very much felt like a moment he was at fault for though he wouldn't say it. He turns his head to watch Palomo still curled on the concrete.

“Distract me.” Locus responded. It was all he could think to say, he couldn’t think of a how just a general way to pull in the reigns. Something to focus on that wasn’t his own thoughts. He couldn’t get those words out and he hoped that Felix would understand.

That was something Felix was good at. "I'd love to Locs. I'll talk and you respond. Just like it’s always been right." He puts weight in his words. "But I don't think we can do much with just standing and talking." He gestures behind him. "Do we leave it be, let him rot here?" Felix wishes he can waste time but that's not a luxury. "You said you wanted to question him earlier?"

“I am fully aware of our situation Felix. I... didn’t think this would happen.” He rolls his shoulders to try and regain composure. “We should still question him.” He added looking at Palomo curled up on the ground. Locus bounced on his heels getting himself hopefully ready to move within the next few minutes.

Felix nods and instantly returns to Palomo's side. He grabs him by the good arm forcing him over and then to his feet. Palomo tries to shake his arm free. "Don't fight this now, just go back to giving up." He looks over him. "The armor is gonna be an issue," Felix makes note. "Locus do you got yourself together just enough to help get rid of it." There's a panic in Palomo's breathing. "Don't fuss, better just to let it go. You're causing too many issues already."  
Locus nodded stretching a bit before sighing. This was going badly and he just wanted to get out of there.  
Before Felix can reach a latch he hears sounds echo down the alley. "Fuck." Felix looks at the soldier and drags him further down behind the building, Locus Follows suite and Felix shoves the soldier at Locus. "I hear something and my sensors are picking up movement." He thinks a moment placing a hand over Palomo’s mouth he’s certain he can’t yell but better safe. He can't risk Locus being the one to handle that not in this state, he looks over. "Locus, you take care of the brat. I know you can handle that much. I'm checking to see what's out there.”

“Don’t get yourself killed.” Locus said and started getting Palomo’s armor unlatched. ‘Focus on the task at hand, don’t think about anything else.’ He thought to himself.  
Felix nods lingering only a moment before darting down the alley making noise as he's further away.

Palomo doesn't make a sound. This was never something that he was trained for, he rather wished he had gotten the knife to his neck then this. He doesn't fight it but he winces as the arm is tugged. His legs give out and all he can think of is his Captain’s safety as everything starts to fade. He thinks he hears concern in the voice above him but everything is too blurred even sound. He passes out cold wondering where he went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about this chapter. I wanted to bid time before I get to practicing writing Sharkface and felt this was the perfect chance for flashbacks.


	7. All Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus's attention is at a divide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Stuff happened and writing was much slower then I had meant it to be.

Jackson alerted Locus to issues on the Tartarus. Sharkface had managed to convince them to let him come down early. Something Control had told Jackson to allow. Though it was all very likely Sharkface would of made his way down anyway. "Control says it’s best to just keep him busy if he so eagerly wants to be down on Chorus. Just put him to work." Jackson doesn't seem pleased but can't argue it much now on Locus' behalf.

Locus sighed as Jackson informed him of the situation, if Control had allowed it then he couldn’t argue that much, as much as he wanted to. “Could put him on cleaning duty until he is needed. I did warn him not to come early. Did control say anything else?” He asked.  
Jackson lets his shoulders relax. "Would be best to do." He's looking what seems through Locus at this point. "Control does want to know why you're out of range. They aren't too pleased. Last batch of weapons don't seem to work properly. That's a blunder on Mercy's end though." Mercy shrugs in the background. "My weapons are fine. Control just needs to be patient with the machines. I put alot of love into them," she speaks flatly like she doesn't care.

“Tell control we are laying low while monitoring the situation. Wouldn’t want the NR or the Feds knowing our exact location yet.” Locus said and shifted. That wasn’t entirely a lie though Jackson would know it certainly wasn’t the truth. “Mercy make sure the next shipment works properly before sending them. Any oversight on that may end in a visit from someone higher up than any of us and I doubt any of you want that.” He spoke with a stern tone in his voice.

Jackson shifts his body weight taking in the information. "Understood." Jackson sensed the hidden tone, but even so he always listened. This situation was no different. Jackson would likely take back to monitoring the area and keeping notes on movement of the newly joined armies.  
In the background Mercy keeps herself from facing them. "They work perfectly, if he read my instructions like he's supposed to they would work." She's doesn't let her anger show but it’s easy to hear her frustration. She never seems to like to look directly to Locus when she speaks. Does her best to avoid anything that could be considered eye contact.

“Then we better hope he figures that out,” Locus states. “We should probably go back to base for a bit.” He said more to himself than anyone else. Mercy and Jackson already knew they would have to go back.  
Jackson takes a breath. He looks to Mercy, she's already moving to leave. She likely won't bother to stick around to hear what he says. "Locus about your," he tries to think of a word. "Project." The chosen code word for the situation seems best. He's not sure how to word this, "It’s not a distraction is it." Jackson hides any concern in his voice. Mercy stands by the door, hand on the frame she looks back only a moment before exiting the room leaving them to talk.

“It should not cause any problems” Locus simply states and headed for the door. This had just gotten a lot more tedious.

\--

The conversation lingers in Locus’ mind days later. Sharkface stands at the base arms crossed. His armor painted bits in red. He stands out amongst the other Pirates which could later be an issue painting him as important. He holds his helmet above his folded arms.  
“You have a severe lack of patience.” Locus states looking at Sharkface contemplating what he should set him about doing.

Sharkface grins briefly. "I have plans to get ready for. Can't do them up on the prison." He moves the helmet under his arm and stretches one of his arms out, it seems to snap like something went back into place. "Can't train on a prison ship all too well. Not enough room." He seems to try to reason his impatience but holds onto enough aggression in his voice to lead to the truth. Vengeance lay in his mind it flared in his eyes like the fiery colour of his armor.

“Your plans will have to wait even down here. We have multiple contingency plans but we cannot risk a premature move. If we do that our advantages go away.” Locus replies calmly but with a certain amount of force behind them to indicate the terms were not up for negotiation.

Sharkface breathes out slowly. He looks ready to argue but simply shrugs it off. "Fine," he bits his lip a moment. He’s in thought, an almost nostalgic look to his eyes. He turns his eyes back to Locus, a dark glare behind them. He has no fear of the mercenary but he's been told to keep his cool. His rage needs not fester in his haste for battle.

“Glad you understand.” Locus shifts his weight to one side. “Now on to how we are dealing with your insubordination.”  
At that Sharkface scowls. He figured this would happen but did not want to be treated as if he was one of Locus' soldiers. He only played the part of Pirate for a chance to get back at the Freelancers. This side of that play was not one he'd enjoy.

“You will be put on cleaning duty.” Locus said keeping his slight amusement out of his voice as he spoke.  
Sharkface nearly sputters out his words. "Cleaning!" His voice raised. Some Pirates hanging nearby to observe scurry off at the chance of a fight. Sharkface narrows his brows. "No, I won't. That is beneath me."

“You will obey your orders.” Locus responds with an irritated tone. “You made the choice to follow when you took hold of the bars of your cell. “  
Sharkface's face turns to horrid scowl. There was really not much of an option to that choice anyway. Die or fight. Sharkface knew the choice would be such when the shady mercs had taken over the prison. He did grab the bars quite readily for revenge but there was hardly a choice in the matter. His empty eye burns. He wants to fight, but his shoulder fall. He holds his anger in. "Fine," he spits out. "Where do I begin. Sir," he lets the tone be as mocking as he can allow himself to be without losing control.

Locus thought a moment. “You can start by organizing the crates of supplies, and then you can move on to cleaning the Mess area.” He states firmly ignoring the mocking tone. So long as he did as he was told.  
There was a silence. Shark's face still contorted in anger and mocking grin on his face. "Yes sir. I'll get right on that." He lets his comply be as flat as possible, he'll get the bastard back for this somehow. He sets the helmet on over his head letting his anger be hidden behind the blank gaze of it.

Locus nods satisfied. “You are dismissed,” he says to him to make it clear they were finished talking here.  
Sharkface stands there. "But, sir. I don't know where it is you need me to be. Surely if you're so great at giving orders you'd know to be clear with what you demand of me." His grin is loud, one last defiance for the day.

“There are crates scattered all around base. Find them and organize them within the area they are at.” He says with an irritated tone to his voice. This guy was going to get on every one of his nerves he just knew it. With what could possibly be a silent laugh in his breath, Sharkface walks off.

Locus watches him for a short moment and sighed a bit in frustration as he turned to walk in the opposite direction. This was going to be a lot more irritating than he thought.

\--

Locus eventually had a chance to leave the base after ensuring that Sharkface wouldn’t cause any trouble. He would check on Palomo make sure he had food and then he would go back to base and deal with the situation there. Splitting his time would be difficult now. He could bring Palomo back with him but then there would be the risk of him getting found out and he did not want to deal with that but at the same time it would make keeping an eye on Palomo much easier. He thought about his options as he made his way into the building he kept Palomo.

-

‘Two days,’ Palomo thinks. He had figured he wouldn’t see the sun much again after that one chance. He didn’t even get much of an idea of where he was. He looks at the under suite, at least this was a familiar feeling granted it was an awful idea to sleep in it. He waited hours, he wondered what time it was it was always difficult to know what time of day it was or even if it was day at all. But no food had come yet, either because it was forgotten to be given to him again or it was not yet time. He wishes he had some books to pass time with or something to play the music disk he had found in the room.

He looks at the helmet he decided to keep on the chair. Palomo now started to regret the idea as the look was quite ominous the way it gleamed in the dark poorly lit room. But he had remembered Locus scolded him for letting the pieces just drape all over the floor. He sighs deeply. He didn’t like how much he was getting used to the room or the situation. He felt like he was coming apart. He knows his team would be so hurt by this confusing feeling he seemed to become attached to.

There was noise at the door. Palomo readies his feet, standing quickly. He wondered if he seemed too eager. There's a brief hopeful thought. Charlie forces himself to frown, he hated this strange dependency. He did need Locus though, if he was to leave the room after all.

Locus opened the door to the room and stepped inside. He was mildly pleased to see that Palomo had listened to him about not leaving his armor scattered about the floor. “Here,” he said and held out two things, water and the better quality rations they kept at the main base. Still not great but it tasted better than the ones they had found in this building.

A moment Palomo walks quickly over. He slows his feet, thinking better of himself and takes the items. For a moment he thinks back to his break down staring at the water. He pushes the thought away and slowly gulps down the water. He thinks a moment and looks to the door wondering if this was another day to be stuck inside.

“I was gone longer than expected.” Locus said. He hadn’t been worried about Palomos lack of water. He had seen the small stash of bottles he had under his bed when he had taken the glass shards from him. The lack of food however was more of a problem though a problem that would take more time to really become a major issue. He would have to leave again soon. With Sharkface around his presence at the main base was more required and it would be harder to leave without raising questions.

"Your team finally on the move or something?" Palomo snarks but keeps it subtle. He thinks to himself that if he can get information he wouldn't feel like such a failure. Though every time he thought he was clever with getting information Locus seemed to catch on. He was not prepared for any of this and his head started to blur. He forces himself to not think too hard on it. Palomo opens the rations and eats them down finding the taste better than the rest he's gotten the past month. Not the best but anything that didn't taste like cardboard was welcome.

“No. Someone throwing wrenches where they shouldn’t.” Locus responds crossing his arms his tone subtly not showing his agitation. He knew the kid was fishing for whatever bits of information he could. Why not humor him even if his response was pretty vague.

Palomo wonders if that could be something he can use later. "Sounds rough but you deserve all the wrenches you get. I hope it cogs the machine," Charles wonders if that's too harsh but then shakes it off. The only reason he should worry for a harsh comment is if it puts him in danger. Palomo pushes the thoughts away and sits back on his bed. "You guys kind of are trying to kill an entire planet's worth of people after all."

“The type of problems caused are the kind that prevents me from making sure you are fed.” Locus points out to the prisoner. Kid needed a bit of a reality check it seemed. As he and Felix were the only ones who really came out here if anything happened to make it so he himself couldn’t care for him, Felix would have to and he doubted very much that Felix would let Palomo live.

There was a drop in his gut as Palomo sits on the bed. The words weighed on him. He was letting himself get too comfortable knowing Locus wouldn't raise a hand to him for some reason. But he wonders if that was more a threat than anything. He's never gone through more than two days without food here, he worried if Locus would make sure to deprive him of it longer if he kept his attitude up. "Right," Palomo mutters softly. "Right," he repeats eyes hazy, he hopes they weren't tears.

“You can’t let your anger and frustration get the better of you. Say the wrong thing to the wrong person and it will get you killed.” Locus had had to learn that lesson a long time ago. Letting emotion dictate your actions was a very big mistake to make.

Palomo lets his face contort, he didn't want to listen to any advice Locus had. He feels under his eyes, no tears which was good. But Locus had a point. It was dangerous to let himself get out of control like that. He thinks of his brother and shoves the thoughts far away. 'Stop making me think of him,' Palomo wants to say but he's spoken out too much as is.

“You will learn that for yourself in time.” Locus states uncrossing his arms now. There were many things he had in store. But now was not the time.

Palomo fidgets with his fingers. He was not certain how to take any of Locus' advice. He wished he didn't need it, everything Locus did never made any sense to him. Charlie was certain he should be long dead by now. What was the point of it. His head started to swirl with unclear thoughts, the worst being that perhaps Locus favored him in some way. "Understood," Palomo mutters out. He keeps his eyes down.

Locus nods. “Good,” He replies. Did he really? Did he himself really even understand the words he said? He sure as hell didn’t understand why he was saying them that was for sure and that concerned him.

Palomo keeps his eyes to the floor. "Can I see the outside," probably not. Palomo already ended up with a threat on himself. But he hoped he'd get some kind of frame of time to go back out.

Locus thought about this for a few minutes. It would be likely the kid wouldn’t get another chance anytime soon but at the same time he needed discipline and consequences to his actions when they were ones needing to be changed. Then again he had also been without food a couple days, no one thought quite as clearly after that.

Looking up slightly at the silence, Palomo tries to guess Locus' thoughts. He wants to speak up but he's spoken enough as is. He may ruin a chance to go outside. His head is weary from too many thoughts. The only downside to going out would simply be having to walk in that heavy armor. He's almost too tired for that. He opens his mouth and shuts up quickly.

Locus sighed and nodded. “You will have to get on your armor though.” He informs him. Better safe than sorry if anyone had decided to follow him, wouldn’t want them to know he was hiding a prisoner.

There was a brief smile as Palomo pushes himself off the bed. He goes to the chair and pauses a moment. He doesn't dare ask for privacy at this point. He's already in his undersuite anyway. He works back on the pieces, struggling with some parts. Mainly the chest piece.

He turns on his heels and waits for him to be finished before leading him through the building to the outside. It was evening and everything was shaded with a golden orange light from the setting sun. It was cool but not freezing Locus thought it felt nice. Which really wasn’t something he thought about when observing his environment.

Palomo stays close behind. He feels a childish need to hold a hand and demands himself to know where he is. Thoughts as such are not needed. Palomo makes a small whimpered sound in his throat. He tries to focus on the nature. Everything looked different in the dying light. Now he simply needed to focus on his plan. Figure where he is. His head swirls with other intrusive ideas and he frowns under his helmet.

The Merc looks around a bit and then heads to the same pile of concrete he had sat on last time. “Don’t do anything regrettable.” Locus says as he sits down watching Palomo.

Palomo makes a face under his helmet. But of course can't be seen. "I just wanted light, what can I even do. I've nowhere to go." He shuffles his feet.

There's a buzz in Locus' helmet from his radio. Felix was trying to reach him. The buzz rang again, like Felix was spamming the call.

Locus shrugs and sighs answering the com. “Is there a problem?” He asks Felix a bit impatiently, if Sharkface was causing problems he was very tempted to punch him in the face when he got back.

Felix pipes over the com. "I'm killing him. That's what’s up. I need to be talked out of it," his voice is strained. "He just has a stupid smug look on his face I hate it." There seems to be more to what is going on.

Palomo listens carefully to what's spoken. He can probably use this to an advantage. Felix sounded irritated and that could mean something important.

Locus nearly went to pinch the bridge of his nose before remembering he was wearing his helmet. “I have been gone maybe five hours Felix how can you two already be at each other’s throats? What’s going on over there?” He asked with a more serious than irritated tone of voice. If those two started fighting things were going to get a bit dicey at base and he was too far away to effectively do anything about it.

"Look I know I'm supposed to be the responsible one down here right now" The air quotes can almost be heard over the radio. Felix makes a loud sigh. "But if he doesn't start showing me some respect as a leader I'm stabbing the fucker." The pacing would be obvious from his tone. Felix must of found some where silent to vent. "He says I have no authority over him. That he'll only listen to the big green bug."

Palomo lets out a laugh and quckly shuts himself up. Locus really did mean it when he said there was someone 'throwing wrenches'. Though then Palomo remembers this might be the same issue that'll lead him to getting less food again.

“Do not stab him, Felix.” Locus says to him now sounding irritated. “If he attacks first sure but until then do not retaliate unless it is verbally.” He looked at Palomo and sighed again “I’ll be back in a few hours try not to kill anyone before then.” Having his time and attention divided was frustrating him maybe he would have to bring Palomo back with him. Not yet. Later when he found a place to hide him at where no one would find him.

Felix lets out a laugh over the radio. "Fine no stabbing.” He sounds angry. "God you really need to stop letting this distraction get the better of you. You need to figure out what you're gonna do with him soon or I'll choose for you." There's a snap in his voice, like it’s not quite a promise just the anger talking. But a weight in it that says it may make due on his words if needed.

“I am working on making a decision.” Locus states getting up and motioning for Palomo to go to the door. “I’m going back inside and then I’ll head back your way.”

"Oh god you're actually with him right fucking now aren't you." There's an amused tone in Felix's voice. "I bet he could hear all of this huh. Good." There's a dangerous calm. "Letting him out for a walk, what good guy you are." Felix laughs before the com shuts off.

Palomo feels his armor weigh more on him. He heads to the door. "I," Palomo's voice feels shaky. He wants to beg to stay out longer but he knows Locus puts other things first.

Locus takes a deep breath walking towards the building. “Don’t make me drag you,” he said to Palomo his tone falsely calm. Felix had irritated him quite a bit and he was not in the mood for any protest from the kid.

The swirling thoughts are back as Palomo wills his feet to move. He doesn't like how the armor makes him feel slow and trapped. He doesn't like how close Locus walks behind him, like he can reach forward any time and.. Palomo shakes the thoughts away his heart pounding. He hated feeling like he was doing something wrong.

Locus got him back in the room and locked the door. Then went to get about five days’ worth of rations from one of the other rooms along with water. He took them back to the room he kept Palomo. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back but I should be back before these run out.” He said opening the door without bothering to knock. He set them next to the door as he spoke.

Palomo feels himself already grow lonely at the thought. He hated the idea that his only chance of human interaction was the man who tries to pretend he is a machine. He stands in the middle of the room, helmet off, face full of worry. He feels too small suddenly, like he's a child again when the family is too busy. He wants to bite his tongue off at the thought of that.

Locus looked at Palomo a moment before leaving and locking the door. He hoped he would be back before that food supply ran out. He also hoped the kid would be smart enough to conserve it as well with the possibility of him not being back before it ran out.

\--

Locus eventually arrives back at the base and goes to find Felix and Sharkface. It wouldn’t take long to find their location as the other pirates were either entirely avoiding the area they were in or they were hiding out around the area to see if there would be a full out fight between the two. He finds them at a mostly empty large space, containers pushed in for storage. 

Sharkface leans against a wall, relaxed watching the invisible fumes come off Felix. He didn’t care for the short merc, he could handle whatever verbal abuse he threw. He mostly tuned out what Felix was saying, didn’t matter either way. Shark had decided if he’d listen to anyone it’d be someone with a presence. Locus seemed like someone who at least took shit seriously. “Are you done yapping at me?”

Felix huffs. “Look here Jabberjaw. I am in charge! When Locus isn’t here it’s me you listen to.” Felix was talking in circles he feels himself want to scream. He hated this smug bastard. He feels lucky he’s at least not in an area with other Pirates to see himself talked down to by this asshole. They’d still fear him sure enough but that wasn’t the point. Felix pulls off his helmet. He can only wish Locus didn’t have that stupid kid to look after, he can’t juggle all these things on his own.

His head is turned away, Sharkface could almost humour him. He knows Price had told him to try to be civil, he remembers the calm words from him. He lets out a sigh, he’d follow his advice another day. He was much too amused with himself here. “Well I can’t really do what you ask of me, Locus says I have to finish this first,” he gestures to the containers behind him. He sees Felix burn on his face. He grins under his helmet.

Felix waves his arms dramatically. “I am asking you to do the very same thing you fuck! You blocked my fucking room! Move it already.” Felix gestures to the room behind them, at the very container Sharkface motioned to before. The least the guy could do is push it back away from the door. He knows moving shit is the worst but you never block an entry way. He swears it’s all on purpose.

Sharkface streaches his arms they make a pop under the armor. “I’m working on it have patience already.” How was he supposed to know this room was important everyone seemed to avoid it. Granted now he sees why.

“Get it faster,” Felix hisses. He wants to reach for his knife for emphasis but he remembers Locus said no stabbing. He lets out a long winded sigh, he knows if he draws his knife something is getting stabbed. “I’m not paid enough to babysit the new guy.”

There was a laugh under Sharkface’s helmet. He starts to work on moving the container. Inching it dreadfully slowly. He didn’t care much for how much a nuisance he’d be, he wasn’t scared of them. Still he did worry if Locus would force him to do something even more ridiculous for this.

Locus had cloaked himself and was slowly approaching the bickering mercs. They were being childish which he had little patience for in any situation. From what he had observed it was mostly Sharkface being an annoyance to Felix though the reactions Felix had were probably just adding to Sharkface being increasingly difficult. Locus was now standing directly behind Felix and without his helmet on Felix would be unlikely to know he was there at all as he wouldn’t have seen the blip or the radar scrambling.

Felix feels a chill up his spin. Like something stood behind him. He ignores it. "Don't let me catch you near my room again, Sharkweek."  
Sharkface shrugs, "Not my call you're not in charge of me. And its Sharkface insult me correctly why don't you."

“You two are acting like children.” Locus says with a tone of irritation as he allows the cloaking to fall.

Felix stumbles forward and turns abruptly around. Hand out and grabs at only an armored chest piece. He nearly loses his footing and his face scowls. He quickly fixes his posture and removes his hand. “Don’t fucking do that!” Felix regrets taking off his helmet. Locus would probably be amused if he wasn’t sure the man was more so annoyed. 

Sharkface on the other end felt his body tense up. He turns his head to their direction. Hand dug deep into the metal containers luckly too weak to dent them. He doesn’t say anything he tries to keep himself from showing any fear. 

Locus for the moment ignored Felix. “Sharkface get those containers out from in front of the door. When I am off base Felix IS in charge here and you are to listen to him. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” He asked with a tone that said he would only accept one answer to that question.

There was a moment Shark thought to snark out but thought better of it. “Understood sir,” he speaks flatly with that mock politeness. He works to move the container quicker, Locus sounded different then in the morning. Best not to push his luck, he’s fearless not stupid.

Felix stands there waiting. He hated being ignored but at least it got Sharkface to move his ass into gear. Felix never understood why he couldn’t get the men’s respect as quickly as Locus could. They feared him enough to listen but he was sure fear and respect were very two different things.

“You would have known I was here had you left your helmet on.” Locus said to Felix “I am surprised I didn’t end up getting stabbed” there was the slightest bit of humor in his voice.

Felix huffs. "I'm at the main base I can do as I want. I don't like to hide my face from people like you do." Felix pouts and puts back on the helmet anyway. Best not let Locus think he can pull that prank again. "And you didn't get stabbed because I have self-control. Unlike what you think."

Sharkface ignores their drabble. Reminded him too much of a toxic couple. He pushes the container harder just so he could escape what other words may fly out the short merc's lips.

“It was just a word of advice.” Locus responds before looking at the two of them. “Now as punishment for insubordination and feeding the flames you both have to run drills. If you are going to act like children then you are going to have to go back to basic.” He says crossing his arms “Sharkface you get ten sets. Felix... you get five sets.”

There was an angry sigh out of Sharkface. "After I get this done or before?" he snarks. Least he wasn't the only one in trouble here.

Felix pouts. He didn't see why he needed to run drills. He was on equal ground with Locus here. "Why do I have to do that. I'm your partner, Locus." He didn't think he was fanning flames nothing different then what he's usually done.

“After you finish moving those containers.” Locus said to Sharkface, ignoring Felix’s complaint. He turned to leave indicating to Felix to follow him as he walked away.

Sharkface grunts and gets back to pushing. He'd have some peace and quiet now at the very least.

\--

Felix lets his shoulder's drop and he follows behind Locus. "Locus, why am I in trouble?" He huffs, figuring he'd just be ignored until Locus can find the right words to scold him with.

“Because you are frustrating me.” Locus states. “Never said you had to do it at the same time. Who’s to say you didn’t other than me?” He adds on, a bit quieter.

Felix huffs again. "I'll do it at the same time." One could almost hear the grin in his voice. "I'll show him I'm better then he is." Felix is feeling a competitive grip on his thoughts. If he had to be punished might as well show off while he does it.

Locus shrugged he had tried to give him an out he just hoped Felix didn't get too cocky. Which if he was honest he was always too cocky. "Good chance to see what we have taken on,” he says.

Felix bounces on his feet to walk beside Locus. He didn't like walking behind him, made him feel small and beneath him. "He certainly looks like he has what's needed to handle the task." Felix moves his arms behind his back he feels the need to want to shift topics but thinks better of it for a moment.

“Yes, but at what level is the question,” Locus responds and looks at Felix.  
Felix groans. “Don’t be cryptic.” Sometimes he swore Locus talked like this on purpose. With vague words and then would get mad at you for doing the same. He’s sure his words already got a point to them.

“How am I being cryptic? We don’t really know his full skill set or what he can do.” Locus responded elaborating just a little on what he had meant. “It would be a good way to gauge that.”

“Well when you elaborate it’s not so fucking vague now is it?” Felix frowns, maybe cryptic was the wrong word. Sometimes Locus didn’t make sense with what says, Felix likes to understand what is being meant. He’d been better with guessing what people mean but it feels like some words slip right over his head. He hated it, but could never place why it was that happened.

“I would think you would be used to that by now,” Locus responded. With how long they had worked together it would make sense that he’d have picked up on that. Then again Felix didn’t really often think or speak in the same allusions to things as Locus.

Felix is silent a moment to spite him. That never lasts long. Felix looks to the side most everyone was off to other things, with the time half were on watch and the others in bed. "Just speak in a way I can understand what you're meaning, ok?"

“I try to,” Locus replies and looks over to him. “Just forget not everyone can read allusions all that well.”

Felix tries not to read that as an insult. He just can’t help but feel that it’s prodding at him. He shoves off the words. He reads allusions fine, they just don’t always click. “I’m changing the subject,” Felix announces he can’t start much of a fight if he switches topic. Besides he wants to know what nonsense Locus is up too at the dead zone.

“You usually do,” Locus said. He wasn’t sure what Felix was going to ask about. Though likely would have to do with his disappearance today.

"You were back with your project. I know I kept you from it yesterday but you can't just ditch me to watch the new guy without telling me where you're going." Felix's voice is harsh. No jokes, none yet. He's serious and little angry. "I need you to tell me when you're going back up there. Since you've moved me down here I can't make sure you don't let yourself get distracted." Felix stops walking. "Why do you keep focusing on that kid so much. What do you fucking see in him. He's a worthless hazard," Felix feels his nose cringe at thoughts. "Nothing good is gonna come out of this. Get rid of it."

Locus tensed up a bit and sighed “It’s complicated Felix.” He said looking straight ahead now. He knew in the back of his mind that Felix was right but a much bigger part told him to disregard what Felix was saying. That he didn’t need to listen and that things would be fine so long as he kept things under control.

"Look at me and tell me you have this under control." Felix is firm in his voice. It shakes, obvious he'd rather be talking and doing something else. "I know everyone wants to have a distraction, whatever that reason may be. But this is not a place for distraction."

Locus looked at him. “I have this under control.” He responds his voice not betraying a thing. The voice filter the helmet had helped with that though. Tended to stabilize the voice a bit more. He wondered if Felix would realize that.

Felix straightens his back then relaxes himself. Accepting what is said. Felix looks ahead. "His cute looks can't save him forever. Soon enough you'll get bored of taking care of him." There's a grin in his voice. "When it comes to that and you can't do the deed. I can take care of him for you."

“That won’t be necessary,” Locus said to him trying to keep the harshness out of his voice. He did not like Felix threatening the kid. It annoyed him quite a bit actually and he simply accepted that instead of looking deeper to see why it annoyed him so much. Maybe if he did he would realize what he was doing but he also wanted to ignore that too. It was what he was good at after all.

"Fine if you're certain of what you're doing I won't interfere much." Felix pauses for dramatic effect. "But I am keeping an eye on this issue. I can't let my partner get too emotionally invested in the enemy again. Look how that turned out with Washington."

“I tackled him and started a fist fight,” Locus said shrugging. It wasn’t the worst thing he had ever done.  
Felix laughs. "It was hilarious in hindsight. You honestly really thought he'd relate to us somehow. What were you even hoping for? Him joining us?"

“I don’t know exactly.” Locus replied simply. He really didn’t know the exact reason he had taken an interest. Mostly because of the similarities. His goal however, that wasn’t exactly something he knew yet.

Felix ponders if the same reason Locus obsessed over Washington was any similar to why he was with Palomo. He prompts himself to ask. "Is it the same reason you can't leave the kid be? Is it easier to do what you need because he can't fight back I wonder." Felix laughs and starts walking again.

Locus looked at Felix a bit perplexed and not really sure how to respond. What was Felix even implying with that comment? Usually he could figure out what Felix was saying pretty easily but this time no. Then again his own intentions weren’t too known so really it probably wouldn’t make sense anyways. All he knew was that Palomo was easier to speak to and more likely to listen.

Felix laughs at the silence. "Now it’s my turn to confuse you." He looks over to him. "I mean if you wanna break in your toy. A brainwashed little soldier to call your own." Felix is throwing words out but the more he speaks nonsense the more Felix thinks he's actually starting to nail the pin in the board.

Locus stared at him blankly. Was that what he was doing? He supposed it was, or at least not far off the mark. He shifted his weight as he walked not sure how to respond to Felix. It wasn’t like he had heavily evaluated that side of it.

Felix takes the silence as a fact that he hit something correctly. He grins to himself before frowning. This would be an issue if not watched. Still Felix will find his amusement where he can, though he despises it and worries over it the situation is at least an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopeful other's find the flow fine. When you're thoughts are divided it can be hard to be as clear as you want.  
> Edit: Forgot to mention Mercy ended up sort of an oc. She's not too prominent so I don't know if I should tag ocs.


	8. No Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hates being the responsible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief hint to Palomo's gender alignment. I've made hints throughout but this time its kind of more in the face. I was just gonna leave things vague but my headcanon got in the way instead.

There’s a lonely feeling in his chest as Palomo wakes in the morning. He was used to uncertain schedules with Locus, but this was only the second time that was certain Locus wouldn’t show up. There was someone else who fed him that week, but he never said a word.

At least he had food. Palomo thinks of eating half of a ration for breakfast, he tosses the idea aside as he stares at the dark ceiling. He raises a hand up thinking, he’d have five days or more to himself. Unless something pushes Locus back to him. For a moment Palomo hopes something does. He turns to his side biting his lip making him think otherwise. He didn’t want to be glad to see Locus. Yet over time Locus became more and more familiar to him. It was scary and horrific that humanity under a helmet.

He slowly forces himself off the bed, he feels lethargic. He’s not sure why. Nothing felt right that morning. Not the thoughts, not the body, certainly not emotionally. Palomo thinks he’s hitting a breaking point. He really should eat, he needs to eat. But he thinks of Locus and Palomo wants to punish himself for it. He’s on the floor now, still laying down it seems. Palomo’s lip trembles, he wishes he had something to keep him occupied other than thoughts.

He pushes himself up to a sitting position and grabs a water bottle. The least he can do if he can’t force himself to eat is to stay hydrated. He drinks slowly like he’s been told to. He stops and Palomo looks at the water bottle, for a brief moment he wonders if he’s being drugged. Yet there wasn’t anything to support he was, nothing ever happens when he drinks the water. He thinks a moment, “No drugs don’t work like that. They can’t possibly stay viable for five days’ worth of drinking.” Palomo sighs, guess talking aloud is the only thing gonna hold himself together today.

Palomo sets the bottle down and feels his hair. He needs to bathe. He hasn’t had running water in ages, Locus won’t turn the water on for very long for him. He thinks a moment eyes shut, he has some old water bottles still half full of water. He wonders if he can at the most let himself feel clean. He worries about a rationing issue, the stashed water was for emergencies. But hygiene was a sort of emergency. He can’t fill a tub, but maybe he can rinse his hair. His mind starts to swirl with doubts. “No, can’t waste it. I’ll take one when I get back to base.”

He picks back up the water and starts drinking again. ‘Slow, slow,’ Palomo tells himself feeling his head start to swirl. He can’t stress drink, that’d lead to a worse issue then if he used the water to bathe. He grips the bottle with both hands. He needed light, something. His eyes start to swell up, “Fuck don’t start this.” He quickly wipes his eyes, sets the bottle down and grabs his helmet. He flicks on the light, part of him wants to hold it close to his chest. He’s antsy he needs something to do, someone to talk to. 

Books, he’ll probably ask Locus for books next time he comes visit. Palomo grips the helmet tight to himself before setting it on his lap. He starts scratching at his arms nervous irritated. He feels his scar ache, but also others aching with it. His face feels hot and Palomo feels his heart race. He hated having to rely so much on that man for anything.

He hated that if he needed food, it had to be through Locus. He hated that to see the sun he needed Locus. He hates that if he needs entertainment he needs Locus! Palomo hunches over and hides his face in his knees, he grips his head digging his nails into his skull. “I hate him,” Palomo mumbles silently as if Locus would hear him if he was too loud.

“Control your emotions,” Palomo mumbles again taking a shaking breath. “Don’t let it get the best of you.” Palomo removes his hands from his head and sits straight taking a deep breath. There was at least one good thing Locus told him to do. He looks to his bed and reaches under pulling out the half empty bottles. “Better then crying.”

He hurries to the bathroom and puts them in a bucket that was under the sink. He looks at the bathroom mirror a moment and finds it too dark. He swiftly grabs the helmet light and returns to the bathroom. Palomo disrobes quickly, the suite being the worst to put back on he figures.

He stands awkwardly in the tub bucket of heavy water in his hands. He feels exposed but he knows for once he won’t be walked in on at a bad time. He dumps it over his head, he’s glad the room was warm and didn’t have to suffer through cold water. He knows it was probably a waste but his mind is clearer now and he doesn’t feel so much like grime and dirt.

He doesn’t put the suit back on. He sticks to the sports bra and pants, there’ll be no one to see anyway. Palomo tosses his suit on the bed. He paces the room hair still soaked, looking for something to dry the hair with. He remembers the towel Locus left him, after he had cleaned it Locus brought it back for him. In case he needed it. Palomo would almost call it thoughtful.

Palomo dries off his hair and gathers his helmet. He lays back on the bed towel in hand. “I guess there’s nothing else to do except sleep.” He holds the cloth close, helmet on his pillow light still glaring. Palomo lays there silently, he knows he should eat but he can’t bring himself to it. He promises himself he’d eat after resting.  
He would forget for two days.

\--

Sharkface for the first time in ages feels exhausted, and not because of boredom. Forced to do 12 sets on one day, then 5 laps on an obstacle course thanks to alittle snarking on the second. He still stands stubbornly, he watches Felix arms crossed even with a helmet Shark knows there’s some kind of stupid grin. Nothing he should feel proud of he had to do 5 sets at first. Until the jerk laughed anyway, then he was given twice as many. That was oddly satisfying to Sharkface, though he can’t see what Felix is so proud over. “There, I’m done.” Sharkface shouts to Locus. He then bends over slightly to rest his hands on his knees, panting and catching his breath. 

Locus nods uncrossing his arms, he was on the other side of the area they used to run drills if they chose to. It had been awhile since he had observed anyone do a run through of them. Both Sharkface and Felix had fairly good times on each set even if Sharkface had started to slow down by the end there. Still not bad times. He wondered how well Palomo might do running these, probably not great to start but over time it was possible he could improve quite a lot. He might not have the most skill but his potential was obvious if anyone cared enough to look and focus on it. If he did bring Palomo here it would give him a chance to see what needed to be done. Locus had seen the young soldier in combat a few times but that only gave him a partial view of what he was capable of currently.

Sharkface makes his way back to the other end. He certainly won't be doing too much to force another run like this again. Too much hassle and he had better things to prepair for. He grabs a towel on a bench and pulls off his helmet. He notices Locus is still watching the training course. He's curious but his desire to care drifts as he dries the sweat off his head. "Am I dismissed?" he says loud enough in hopes it'll pry Locus out of whatever thoughts he's lingering on. He watches Felix lean on a wall.

Locus looked at him. “Yes, you are dismissed.” He responded trying to make his tone of voice sound more with reality than he actually was. His preoccupation with this was starting to irritate him a bit. Yes he felt a need to focus on Palomo but he also needed to focus on preparing his men for whatever events came up. “Don’t cause trouble.” He added as an afterthought.

There was a shrug from Sharkface as he grabs a water bottle and leaves, helmet tucked under his arm.

Felix waits for him to leave. “Well, he certainly is up to par with the Freelancers.” Felix keeps his body against a wall, he turns slightly. “Insurrectionists I think they were called. Worked with our very Control once before.” Felix grins under his helmet. “I’ve been doing abit of digging.”

“Interesting...” Locus said and looked at Felix. “Find out anything else?” He asked though he was only half interested in the details. Still it was better to know than to be ignorant.

“Seems they were pretty intermingled with Freelancer. Charon hired them as protection, illegal shit. You know the drill.” Felix pauses thinking deep. “I couldn’t get too far in because Hargrove’s firewall got in the way. But Freelancer killed a bunch of their group.” He huffs. “I’m gonna get more from this. I know you disprove digging into our employers business but I just need our asses covered in case he backs out on us.” He pushes off the wall. “Don’t need to be feed to the wolves as he finds a way to cover his tracks.”

“Just don’t get caught and there won’t be any problems.” Locus said to him. Felix was right he didn’t like him digging into their employers business but he was also right that if Hargrove tried to back out they would need the information.

Felix nods. “But given the information I got on Shark there. I’m surprised he can still move as well as he does.” He grabs a bottle needing something to fidget in his hands. “Guy was hit with an exploding vehicle then had a whole building come down on him. Broke nearly everything in him.” Felix could almost feel a tinge of sympathy over that. Go into recovery only to wind up in jail cause your boss left you to rot. Can’t say he couldn’t relate. Felix would rather he didn’t feel for the guy. He’d shove the feeling away later.

Locus shifted a bit his stance no reading as something close to shock. That would have killed most people. “Explains the constant popping sounds,” he said wondering just how someone could survive something like that.

Felix lets out a light laugh. "I reacted the same way. Guy is determined to survive I guess." He opens the bottle and takes off his helmet. "Seems sometimes his joints will come out of place. He can just snap them back in place. High pain tolerance." Felix would love to find out just how high it was but fighting like that among partners was not allowed. Even if he didn't consider Sharkface on their level. That survival though puts him on a least a respectability. But he still wasn't worth of Locus and himself.

“Obviously” Locus said starting to get distracted by his own thoughts again. He was trying to split his attention three ways at this point. What he was going to do with Palomo, where he was going to place Sharkface, and also on what Felix was saying to him. Quite the juggling act to keep up with.

Felix tilts his head. "Hey," he notices the lack of interest in the conversation. "You doing alright there?" Felix wishes Locus' helmet didn't get in the way of seeing his face, it'd be easier to see if Locus needed help with something or not. It was a nuisance but Felix couldn't do much on that.

“Fine... just thinking about multiple things at once.” Locus replied turning his attention to Felix again “Figuring out where best to put Sharkface mainly.”

“I see, don’t think too hard.” Felix takes a drink. “My opinion is to keep him close to base for now. When we see the Freelancer’s movement we can send him to investigate. But he needs short lease for now, I don’t trust him much yet.”

Locus nods “that’s what I had thought too. But when sending him to deal with the freelancers he will still need backup. If the Freelancers are around the others aren’t far behind usually.” He explained now thinking outloud which was a rarity. “It’s a matter of who would be best to follow him and deal with those he is not going to give a second thought to?”

"Jackson. Send Jackson with him." Felix takes another drink. "I mean yeah, it’s a gamble if Sharkface will even listen to him. But fuck, Jackson is right beneath us and is easy enough to get along with. If worst comes to it, I'll go with him." He doesn't particularly like the last idea he gives but Locus is distracted and all he can do is give feedback and help find a solution.

“Sending you with him would be a last resort. Even if he won’t listen to Jackson whoever else goes with him will. They know chain of command well enough at least.” Locus replied and nodded a bit more to himself than anyone else.

"Got it." Felix paces his feet. Switching the bottled water in his hands. "I'll let Jackson know of the plan. You seem distracted right now." Felix's voice softens for a moment. "Go lay down." He didn't like picking up slack but he knew Locus would do better to think after he rests. Too much has been piled on at once Felix figures, he can't let Locus get sloppy on the job.

“I’m fine,” He said to Felix, though it was late and he had been up for quite some time. Sleep often alluded him, unless he was dead exhausted, which wasn’t often. He was tired but likely not tired enough to get any sleep. It would however give him time to think without distraction.

There's a pause. "If you won't rest at least drink something. I swear to god I never see you drink at all during the day." Felix holds out his half drank bottle. "I won't take no for an answer. You don't have to drink it here but take it with you."

Locus looked at Felix and took the bottle of water. He knew Felix would keep hounding him if he didn’t take it. He hesitated for a moment before taking off his helmet and drinking the rest of the water. Felix had been correct it had been awhile since he actually drank anything. Locus looked tired but not anymore than he normally did.

"I'll leave you be. I'll go check on the watch." Felix places back on his helmet. All he can really hope is Locus actually takes a break. "But you know you're not as efficient if you don't rest up." Felix wishes he could drag him to bed and force his eyes shut. Only thing he can do is use Locus' soldier persona against him.

He put his helmet back on before speaking “I will try.” Locus said to him. He wouldn’t make promises he doubted he would be able to actually keep. Though he did hope he could get some sleep tonight.


	9. No Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus has some alone time to self reflect.   
> Palomo has a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a break down this chapter.  
> Hints to Felix's integration and torture techniques.  
> And physical violence.

According to the clock in his helm it was early morning. Four days of lying in bed. Palomo was tired of laying in pity. He needed to do something. He had almost forgotten to eat yesterday, he started to make a schedule in his mind. He takes the helmet off and sets it delicately on the bed. He straightens out his shirt, he had finally had the energy to fully dress yesterday. His head swirls though, he regrets putting off eating at all and shoves a ration in his mouth. 

He takes the helm’s light and uses it to safely pull out his box of miscellaneous items. He has maybe an extra day with no one to bother him. A whole day to make a run for it. Palomo grabs a bobby pin. He remembers at least one things relatively clearly. He remembers Bitters gave him tips on lock picking. He didn’t pay much attention but he knows the basics. He hurries to the door and looks for those old fashioned key holes. It’s a stretch but he hopes he can get something to click. 

He breaks the pin in half and carefully inserts it into the hole. The other half to fidget and unlock. He wishes he payed more attention, he feels like he’s not making any progress. He starts to hear sounds. Footsteps, but he knows no one should be here. His breath hitches. He presses his ear to the cool door. The footsteps sound wrong, like they’re heavy but left a flat echo. He shakes his head. He can’t get distracted. He fidgets with the keyhole again. There’s something on the other end of the keyhole. Something that blocks him from getting to where the pins need to be.

He panics briefly. He forces himself to remember Bitters’ calm words and sly motions. That settles his emotions briefly. Bitters was a chill person, he liked him. A sort of admiration like crush maybe. Palomo smiles as there’s a click in the lock. He couldn’t wait to let Bitters know he payed attention just enough to escape from Locus and Felix of all people. He imagines the relief faces of his friends, pats on his back from his superiors. He grabs the door handle and it budges slightly before something hitches on a second lock. Palomo’s face falls and he feels that cry baby within him start to surface. “No!” He shouts and punches the door. “You can’t do that to me!”

“I was doing something right!” Palomo kicks the door, the second lock jiggles and stays in place. “It’s not supposed to go like this!” He kicks it again, the metal bruising the toes. “I’m supposed to break free and go home.” He knows he’s being irrational again, it’s never as easy as that. “I’m supposed to go back to people who care about me.” He slams his hands on the door, light barely peeking through. He cries, he hates himself for it. He slides his body to the floor and grabs at his face drawing his finger nails down. “I just want to go home!”

He claws his arms. Irritated at his inability to do anything. He fights back his tears biting his lip. He can smell iron, he ignores and continues to claw at his arms. He curls a hand into a fist looking at it blankly a brief thought of hitting himself crosses his mind. He does it, charges the fist at his own head a few times. He can’t think straight all he can think of is that fact he can’t do anything right. If he was in a better mind he’d of known the second lock wasn’t his fault. None of this situation was his fault.

He crawls away from the door and lays himself on the floor. His heart beating too fast, too tired to think. He wants to throw the armor in all different directions but his body doesn’t want to move any more. All he wants now is someone to hold him and tell him he’ll be alright. He wants someone to take him out of this room and into the light again. He doesn’t care who, just someone to hold his arm and keep him safe.

\--

"What am I doing? Why am I doing this?" Locus said to himself in his empty quarters he sat down on the chair he had in there. He sighed and took off his helmet, sometimes he forgot he was even wearing one until Felix said something that would remind him he was indeed a person behind that visor. He needed to figure out what he was doing with Palomo though, that was the main focus now that he had Sharkface mostly squared away.

He still didn't understand why he hadn't killed him, it made no sense to him, strategically that would have made the most sense. He wouldn't work as a bargaining chip, the NR, Feds, and the Reds and Blues had nothing they wanted nor needed, at least at the moment anyways. Even if they did would Palomo really be worth that much to them? Other than being desensitized to combat for the most part other skills he should possess were not honed, he was basically useless to them, what did that say about him? About him choosing to keep him alive, what precisely did he intend to do, and why was he doing it? Was it because of what happened that evening? Was that why he couldn't kill him? Locus remembered what he had felt in the moment far too acutely for his comfort, he pushed that away, he couldn't dwell on that, they were too close to the end goal for him to have a mental breakdown now. It had already gotten too close to that and he did not want to risk that, if he did it may lead to their failure.

Palomo needed training he needed to be taught to fight properly, evade enemies, mental discipline, and other skills he seemed to be lacking. Was he ready to listen to him though? He had become more receptive to Locus recently but would he continue to listen? Then again he was leaving him alone in that room for five days, and he was already aware the young soldier did not do well without attention, even if it was just bringing him his meals. "Maybe wait a week more to bring him here...," he said to himself. "Make sure he won't be found out, if he tries to make a run for it or tries to fight his way out it will be obvious he doesn't belong and he will be killed on sight by the others." He sighed a bit hearing the words and knowing Felix would likely make sure of it. Felix did not like Palomo being there, though he did not know the reason why other than it was against protocol to keep prisoners alive after their usefulness was up. Any survivors could leak information out about their employer and what he had done to Chorus and that would not be good for any involved when they were done here.

Locus was quite sure Felix would not allow Palomo to live if that happened mainly due to what happened when he let him try and interrogate the kid. That had ended quite badly leaving Locus to clean up the mess. Felix always was the sadistic kind but it was rare that Locus had to pull him back from going too far, such as having to physically pull the others arm back when he threatened to sever the tendons in Palomo’s ankle during the interrogation. The kid was a mess after that and now would have panic attacks just at the mention of the other mercs name, making it a good threat but that was about it. Felix's help with the kid would be nice, but he had fucked up his chance with that. Locus sighed again as he thought. 

Thinking of Felix made him remember the comment that he had made earlier, that Palomo was an attempt at making a soldier. Which he guessed to some extent was true, he did intend on improving the skills Palomo needed in order to be a better soldier. The question now was why.

He would think on the why later, that bit would take more thought than figuring out what all he needed to do to push Palomo towards what he was truly capable of, kid could only last so long on dumb luck for so long before being killed. The young soldier had a lot of potential, he had the charisma to make a leader even if it wasn’t so refined, he could shoot fairly straight even if he didn't always hit his mark, he was good at evasion though his planning and execution of evasion needed some work.

Now how would he get Palomo to go along with this? Sure he was more receptive but would he actually agree to be trained by Locus? This was going to be difficult but he thought he could manage it. Spin it the right way and maybe throw him off a bit and he just might be able to get the kid to agree. Palomo was not in much of a position to decline unless he had a death wish. It would look strange to the others on the base if someone was not up to par skill wise.

\--

Palomo pushes his body off the floor. The room started to feel too hot and he wished he could ignore it all. There’s footsteps again. Palomo turns his head to the door, something blocks what little light could touch through. He quickly gets to his feet. “Locus?” he doesn’t correct his enthusiasm this time, he’s too lonely. The door pushes shut. There’s a click on the second lock and that slender horror walks in.

Felix is only in his under suit. That’s the first thing Palomo notices and it scares him. “You tried breaking out?” Felix stands at the open door holding the lock in his hand. He walks in slowly closing the door behind him. “Locus would find that pretty displeasing.” Even as the room darkens again Palomo can see that fairy grin. He drops the lock, it seems to echo in the room. The light from Felix’s eyes glare at him.

Palomo feels his voice catch in his throat. His body burns and he backs up into the chair. He grips his hands behind him onto it, to hold himself steady. He can still feel the stabs to his leg and arm, he catches a whiff of lemon. That causes him to stand paralyzed. He can still feel the sting of the juice in his wounds. He wants to shout and scream.

Felix moves quickly slamming his hand to his face knocking him off balance. He stands over him kicking the chair away. “Think you can run off after all the damage you did!” His lip curls down no longer grinning. “You honestly think you would get very far from here?” Felix draws a knife from his sleeve. “You’re an ungrateful little shit. Locus should of done away with you when you lost your usefulness.” Felix’s voice quivers. Felix struggles with his thoughts. He knows he can’t kill him, Locus would instantly know it was him. He never meant to come into the room either but seeing the door ajar, well Locus would probably understand needing to teach the kid a lesson. 

Palomo’s head swirls, he feels his nose is wet and the smell of iron is stronger now. He tries to say something to argue but Felix isn’t the guy he knew before. Not someone who’ll sit and listen for a short time. Not someone who’ll give advice. Not someone who’d make sure you were on a team who’d watch your back. There’s a moment Palomo wonders why if this is the real Felix, why he would do all those things before if it was a lie. He tries to move to get back up but there’s a kick to his chest, becoming winded. “Felix!” that’s all Palomo can muster out through shaking breath.

Felix’s face turns to a snarl. “Don’t act like that!” He points his knife accusingly. “Don’t think you can act so pathetic that I’ll feel sorry for you.” Felix slashes at the air in emphasis. He shuts his eyes thinking. “I won’t do much. Locus would probably kill me if I go overboard.” Felix dances the knife to his other hand making promises to himself more so then the scared soldier on the ground. He peaks his eyes open watching him squirm on the ground. Felix stomps his foot to his leg.

Palomo jolts. His mind flashes back to that evening months back. He doesn’t know what is too far in Felix’s mind. Felix has already done things Palomo considers ‘too far’. He crawls backwards and feels another stomp to his body. This time his chest. 

Felix knells down and with his free hand grabs Palomo’s face. He holds the knife up letting it glint in the dark. Felix though now a better look can see the scratch marks Palomo left on his own face. Felix’s looks for a short minute while Palomo flails his arms trying to turn away from him. “If you don’t stop moving I will do much worse than my original plan.” That settles the movements. Felix debates on sitting on him to make sure he can’t move away.

Felix raises his knife and stabs down into the floor inches from Palomo’s face. Sending Palomo into another fit. That settles Felix’s debate and he sits on his legs and punches his gut. “I told you not to move!” Felix certainly prefers the dark room to do this in. No need for pesky guilt to worm its way into his thoughts if he can’t see a face as easily. He grabs where he remembers the stab wound was in the shoulder. “Oh Lomo. You know what’s a good reminder? What if I reopen some wounds?”

There’s stutters out of Palomo’s mouth. Trying to force words out. Palomo grabs tightly onto Felix’s arm, he doesn’t try to move it. He trembles. “Don’t!” a full word manages to make it out. Palomo gazes up. “Please.” Palomo’s voice isn’t strong he’s tired from his breakdown and he just wants everything to stop. There’s a relief when Felix removes his hand. Then a shout when Felix nicks the old wound.

“Don’t act cute. That won’t save you,” Felix’s voice is flat like he’s no longer finding amusement in the moment. “I never should of helped back with the New Republic. I should of let them put you on the field and let you rot.” He stands and kicks him. “Locus wouldn’t be having issues if you hadn’t survived to this point.” Felix throws the knife down into the floor. It sticks dangerously close to Palomo’s arm. “Think yourself lucky this is only a warning. Try to escape again and Locus won’t be able to stop me next time.” He reaches down and plucks the knife and returns it to his sleeve. He kicks Palomo’s stomach for good measure. “Don’t think of ratting me out to Locus when he shows back up. I already have a plan for that.” 

He walks away picking the second lock up off the ground. Felix turns back. “You’re fun, but you’re starting to tire me kid. There’s only so much I’m aloud to do to you.” He leaves the room and there’s clicks to the locks when the door is shut again.


	10. Build Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets in trouble and gives advice. Only for a new issue to make its way to them

Felix picks at his hair. He knew he’d be in trouble for what he did to Palomo but he still needed to tell Locus the issue. He shifts on his feet waiting for Locus response. It was hard to tell what Locus’ response to things pertaining to Palomo was going to be, Locus didn’t seem that keen on harming the young soldier. Felix knows so far the worst Locus has done is forget to feed the brat. 

Locus took a deep breath and sighed slowly “I told you to stay away from him Felix.” He said sternly. “Have you really gotten so impulsive that you disregard requests and orders?” He asked with a frustrated tone. “Just tell me how much damage you did.”

Felix tugs at his hair more. "Nothing big. I mean I didn't stick around to check the damage." He realizes that makes things sound worse and quickly adds to his answer. "Probably a bloody nose, nicked shoulder. Kicked him a few times." There's a nervous tick to his voice for once Felix feels a small guilt in his stomach. He tries to ignore it. "Look what would you of done if you found that he tried to escape, huh?"

“Likely not enough to kill him if left unattended then.” Locus replied as he looked at Felix what could he really say to that though. Yes he had broken orders but at the same time punishment was warranted. “You should have informed me about it before you took matters into your own hands.” He said and sighed. “What were you doing there anyways?”

There was a shift in his legs as Felix thought. “I left stuff there. You moved me to base so quickly I couldn’t gather all my things,” he says. Felix knows though that’s probably not a good enough response. It was mostly important items, but there was a few things Felix kept that had sentimental value from before getting sent to Chorus. A small reminder of before getting stuck in this backwards planet.

Locus nods a bit finding it at least reasonable. “Just contact me first if something like that comes up again. You have a tendency of going too far and I would rather avoid that,” he states his tone still aggravated. He looked and sounded tired, even though he had actually gotten some sleep before Felix had gotten back from his trip and told him what happened.

Felix stops pulling at his hair and puts his arms at his sides. "Fine, next time I'll message you." Felix lets a huff out. "I just think you're much too lenient on your project," he says. "If you actually did something to make him fearful of you maybe he wouldn't of tried to run the moment you leave him by himself." Felix notes the tired look under Locus' eyes, he'll try to keep words simple if he's able.

Locus is silent for a few moments. “I suppose you are right that I have been too lenient with him,” he replied his expression stating clearly he did not like saying those words. He still hadn’t figured out why he was being so soft with the kid.

Now that Felix is no longer the one scolded he finds his words much easier to process. "I'm getting tired of picking up the slack here, Locus. Teach him his fucking place," he crosses his arms. "I will not deal with another Sharkface like situation. I refuse."

Locus stares at him for a few moments “I am working on it Felix.” He says tensely and runs a hand through his hair. He knew Felix was going to say something about it eventually but that didn’t make it any less frustrating.

“Look I get it. You’re nervous. This is a prisoner you’ve somehow made a personal project,” Felix’s voice is much too gentle for the type of conversation he’s having. “This isn’t like with Doyle with the Federation. Doyle was easy to manipulate right? That’s why you forced things to put him in charge.” He tilts his head with a mock understanding expression on his face. “But this, you made Palomo too personal.”

Locus was silent for a minute as he thought about what Felix was saying. He was right Doyle had been easy to manipulate, very willing to listen to his advice and often follow through on it, even if it had made Doyle uncomfortable at times. He had made a good diplomatic puppet, people trusted him to do what was best for them and would follow just about any order he gave, without ever having known that it was the mercenary pulling the strings. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He said to Felix, though it was mostly a lie. He knew what Felix was getting at for the most part. He was not being as ruthless as he typically was which was taking a toll on his efficacy.

“There was room to work around Doyle, you had the Federation at the palm of your hands for years. It was your job after all.” Felix shifts his body weight leaning to the left slightly. “But Palomo for some reason interests you. While you had no attachments I could see to Doyle, Palomo is way different situation,” Felix speaks slowly. “You want to make something, a soldier certainly. You couldn’t make what you want out of someone like Doyle who’s a coward and Washington who’s already had years of training under him.” He snaps his finger, “Palomo though is still a greenhorn with potential. But you feel if you rush it you’ll break your toy before you even start conditioning him.”

“Where are you going with this? You are starting to ramble again...” Locus says neither confirming nor denying what Felix stated about his intentions. It was true he wasn’t sure how far he could push Palomo before he would break and with how Palomo often reacted to things he was fairly certain that it wouldn’t take a lot to push him over the edge at this point. He didn’t want to take it too far over that edge, just far enough that he could still be pulled back and worked on. Which took a degree of care and charisma that he was not sure he really possessed.

Felix drops his grin. “You want the simple bits. It’s been three months and he hasn’t died,” Felix takes a breath. “He’s grown attached to you but still not there yet and you could use a different approach.” Would he listen Felix wonders. “If you beat him then hold him he’s more likely to take to you faster. Or let me beat him and you comfort.” Felix crosses his arms shifting his body to the right. “Look if he sees you as someone who wants the best for him, be a constant, he’s more likely to listen to this reshaping you have planned for him.” Felix grins. “I’ve said it before, he’ll be ever so loyal if you can warp his world enough.”

Locus thought about this for a few minutes. Felix had a good point and as irritated as he was that Felix had harmed Palomo without permission, this may just be the thing he needed to push him into agreeing to be trained. He made a pensive sound before speaking. “As much as I hate saying this you are probably right... and you have likely given me opportunity with your actions that I may not have had before.” He sighed a bit as he crossed his arms, an action that indicated he was still contemplating the information he had been given.

There was glee on Felix's face for a moment. "Good." He turns away. Letting Locus process his thoughts in peace. Seems things are now going to be set into motion. And even if he doesn't get to do much, he still has the knowledge that Locus will be doing something alittle more drastic.

\--

Locus was about to say something to Felix before he was rudely interrupted by the distinct sound of small but somewhat widespread explosions. Someone was either attacking them, which was unlikely as their watchmen would have alerted them, or something just went horribly wrong. He made an irritated sound as he got his helmet on and went outside to find out what had happened.

Felix followed suit, with abit too much enthusiasm in his step. Felix reminds himself that this may be something serious and the jokes can wait till later. “You take the east, I think that’s the origins of the explosion,” Felix says his voice keeping a calm tone. “I check the west division. See how far it spread.”

Locus nods in agreement and turns east, “don’t stray to far, and radio me if you find out whats happening.” He said to Felix before heading off to investigate.  
There was a nod from Felix befor he put on his helmet and ran off.

\--  
Locus found his way to Mercy after a short time investigating. “What happened he asked looking at the pile of debris she was helping the others out of.

Mercy pulls out other pirates from under the debris. She sighs heavily more upset that her weapons were broke then the people around her. Most had armor on so they likely would survive something like this. The biggest worry was Control's wraith over destroyed merchandise. "Weapons went off suddenly." Mercy tosses him a broken piece. "All my creations are dead and useless. Only thing that works was the stuff your men told me were broken." She points to an alien gun she was getting ready to tamper with. "Just turned on suddenly and nearly took my arm."

He catches the piece of weaponry and examines it for a moment. “This is an unfortunate turn...” Locus responds and looks at her tossing the broken piece to the side.

Mercy is exasperated. "I worked months on these and some ass has to trigger a domino effect on them all." She keeps her eyes away from Locus looking down at the debris. "Jackson's com went off line when I working too. Last I heard he was keeping an eye on some temples. Then it turns on." Mercy grimaces. "I know he's fine. But I don't want to deal with damaged coms and broken weapons on top of it."

Locus nods a bit and sighs before radioing Felix. “We have some,” there’s a pause. “Complications, we will most likely be receiving communications from control soon.”  
Felix buzzes in over the radio. "Ah fucking hell its that bad huh?" There's some static over heard. "Look I'll be over in a bit. I have to make sure these assholes here don't freaking kill eachother trying to pick up some of the weapons."

There's a loud sigh from Mercy. "I'll keep radioing for Jackson." She moves over to the untouched alien tech. "Whatever it was made all this work though. Sad my hybrids are fucked."

Locus sighed heavily. “If you get in contact tell him to come back immediately.” He stated and went to standby for Felix and the inevitable call from control. He was not looking forward to that.

\--

Hargrove holds a broken weapon in his hands on the screen. “You mean to tell me someone simply, turned the alien half on.” There’s a dark amusement in his voice. “I guess that’s just what I’ll tell the customer, whose hand is going into surgery over this.” He tosses it onto the table in front of him.

Felix wants to pull at his hair but keeps his helmet on. Best not let the bastard see him in distress. He keeps his body turned away from the screen. “Probably wouldn’t of been an issue if you let us take out the Reds and Blues to begin with.” There was better things to do then listen to Control whine over lost merch. There was a location that needed investigating.

Locus sighed crossing his arms “Felix is probably right. No one would have likely figured out how to activate these weapons had the Reds and Blues been taken out from the beginning, but we also had no way of knowing they would have been this much of a problem.” There’s a short pause. “They have been underestimated by all of us. After the weapons blew up a map with a marker appeared, if we want to find out what it is before the enemy gets to it we need to leave soon. It could be important and whatever it is we need to keep them from getting it first.” He said with a calm harshness.

Hargrove sets his hands on the table. "That's rare of you, Locus. To talk back and question my orders." He takes a moment to consider things. "Fine. Report back the moment you find out what it is." He leans back. "I hope you don't make this a habit. You were my favorite out here." There's an unused name in the sentence, like he wanted to say it to use the power behind it but withholds himself.

“Understood.” Is all Locus responds with. There was no point in wasting his time talking when there were more important things to deal with.

Felix waits for the video fed to cut. He pries off his helmet and takes a breath. “God I hate him.” He knows Locus probably wants to get to things as soon as possible but Felix needs a moment. Something about talking to Control drove him nuts and he could never truly pin the reason. He felt it the first time they were cornered by him for this job. He looks to Locus, he was rather proud though that Locus took his side. Probably just as done with Control’s nonsense as he was.

Locus made a sound of agreement turning to look at Felix “I can give you five minutes before we need to leave.” He said to him. It wasn’t uncommon for Felix to need a few minutes to pull himself back together after talking to Control and more specifically Hargrove.

"I'm fine. I'm not a child. I just needed air." Felix shoves his helmet back on. Though he did wish he could scream but that would make him seem childish. "We have more important shit to deal with then me wanting to carve up Control."

“We’ll get a small team together then and go to the location marked on the map.” Locus states and heads for the door. He would need to move Palomo soon. He wouldn’t be able to split his time between two locations now with everything going on.

Felix nods. "I'll do that now. I need to distract myself." He looks to Locus. "Shouldn't take more then a hour to gather some people together. I'm sure Mercy might of gotten radios back up."

"Alright. Let me know when everything is ready. There is something I need to take care of before we leave." Locus said to him and left the room to go find someplace he could effectively keep Palomo without raising much suspicion.

\--

The location turned out to be abit more complex. The scientist that came along had explained this was an apparent trial. A gate to prove someone's worth. Felix had kicked a scientist into the gate as a test. The man was startled beyond belief. Horrified with teeth chattering. Felix merely scoffs at his terror.

“I just saw everyone.” The scientist rambles. “But they were all supposed to be dead!” He slowly forces himself to stand, Felix hand waves him off. “There was a voice, it told me I wasn’t the soldier it was looking for,” he slowly walks further away from them hands folded together trying to keep from shaking. 

“If I have to sit through everyone I’ve ever wronged I’ll be here for weeks,” Felix jokes but he looks at the terrified scientist and ponders his thoughts. He looks to Locus. “So it wants a soldier huh. Well I think I’m up to par.” He stretches his arms.

Locus stared at Felix for a few moments as he spoke. He was giving his typical comically cocky act which meant he was nervous. "What makes you think you are up for it?" Locus asked him raising his eyebrows a bit. He really did seem to make pointless expressions, then again so did Felix.

"Cause I'm amazing and honestly out of the two of us. I have to say, I'm probably destined for some kind grand power," Felix puts an arm on his hip. "Besides, I've handled worse. Whatever this trial throws at me I can take tenfold." He knows his grin's invisible to Locus at the moment but still it brings him comfort to grin.

“I have my doubts,” Locus replied shifting a bit he looked at the gate a moment and then at Felix.

Felix turns to him. “You want to make it a bet?” 

Locus thought a moment. “What are the stakes?” He asked tilting his head slightly.

“The knowledge that one of us is actually superior to the other?” Felix laughs. “Would be nice to know who actually is the better soldier here. I could put your toy on the line but no, that’s mean and honestly I don’t want you to cry when you lose.”

Locus stared at him silently before stepping up to the gate. “I won’t” he replied. He had his doubts about this, about who would win, or whether either of them would win at all.

"Glad you won't cry big guy," Felix laughs stepping before the gate trial. Felix was tense, but he was sure Locus and himself were fine. They had been through plenty, there wasn't much they couldn't handle.

"I meant lose." Locus huffed a bit, he had walked right into that one without realizing it. That was mildly irritating.

Felix’s laughter disappears as he enters the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hargrove is not an easy man to write for.  
> I have no idea how fast I'm gonna be getting out the next chapter. This one's gonna be harder for me to figure out but I'll be as quick as I can.


	11. Trial for the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past opens many wounds. It brings forward things you may want to forget. But the red light shines and forces the memories forth. His curiosity like an unquenchable thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An experimental chapter. I'm confident this flows well for the reader. It was hard to write this flashback/trial. Please enjoy some of my headcanoned past for the mercs. 
> 
> Anyway warning for violence.

You were a different man twenty years ago. I can see that quite clearly.  
\--

Captain Jerimiah’s orders were clear. Take the Sangheili to an empty building and kill it. Felix heard the orders and Locus certainly was given them. Yet Felix stands there and watches Locus do nothing and hold his gun. “It’s easy, Locus. Just pull the trigger.” Felix’s voice wavers, like even he’s having second thoughts to the orders given. He has his helmet off, face too young to be a soldier’s. “Locus.” He’s harsher in his voice now but it’s too soft to hold the right weight yet.

He moves over to him. Slowly taking his own gun. “Move, you’ll get us in trouble if you don’t do this.” Felix didn’t want to be left behind again and he’d be damned if he let this soft Spartan be what undoes him. The alien writhes in his ropes. Felix crinkles his nose at the sight, he wasn’t far from being in the same situation but he’d show no pity. No he was stronger than the scum. “I’ll take care of it.”

Locus shifted his gun slightly his finger resting on the trigger. He was hesitating, the orders didn’t feel right, he didn’t feel like this was the right thing to do, but orders were orders. One way or another they would have to be followed, even if they were questionable, that’s what soldiers did. “I can do it.” He responded though his tone held the shadow of hesitation in it. He could do it, he knew he could, it wouldn’t be the first time, why was this so difficult, why did it feel so different?

“You’re a fucking joke.” Felix steps forward again. “I said move!” He wanted this done with, Locus was taking too much time. All this was would simply be torture for the Sangheili, prolonging his fate. Something he finds too cruel for the moment. “This is why he told me to go with you, you know.” 

Locus followed him forward. “This isn’t right and you know it.” He replied but kept his gun at the ready willing himself to follow through.

There's a deep intake of breath from Felix. "We don't have time for personal feelings." Though it tugs at his heart, he puts his gun away. "If you can't do it what should we do?"

"Our Captain would know if we didn't follow through, no sound of gun fire for one, and two he would come check to confirm." Locus said to him lowering his gun for the moment as he looked at Felix. "There’s no getting out of this. Even if it isn't right." He sighed and looked at the alien they had captured. They had to kill it, if not them someone else would, at least if they did it themselves they could make it quick and mostly painless. He knew if any of the others knew his thoughts he would be criticized for it. Why make the enemies death painless? They aren't human, they kill our people and glass our planets. As much as he knew that was true he also knew that they still had personhood and lives outside of this war just like the rest of the humans, at least those that weren't apart of the Spartan Project. The only ones he didn't have this consideration towards were what they called Brutes and also the Drones.

Felix listens to his shaking voice and sighs harshly taking out his knife cutting the alien’s binds and stepping back. “I know what to do then. And what ever you do, you will never utter a word of it to anyone.” He stabs into his own side very careful to only cut open the very end of his side. Five inches at best, no more then that. He pulls the knife out and holds his side. He could almost see the confused expression on Locus’s face. He already noticed the Sangheili jolt back. “Don’t look at me alien. Or I’ll change my mind.”

Locus stared at Felix for a moment before it finally clicked in his head what he was doing, and what the plan was. He looked at the Sangheili and made a motion to signal him to leave quickly, he raised his gun and shot the floor just in front of it, both to make it clear what he meant and to make it seem like he had at least attempted to stop the thing from getting away.

The Sangheili jolts to his feet. There's a hesitation in his steps but he breaks for it and runs faster than it should be able to. Though they didn't know it, the alien left feeling dishonoured and insulted.

Locus shifted making another false shot before going over to Felix. “Made sure nothing vital was hit right?” He asked, his tone sounded mildly concerned. “We should report back to the captain, and get you fixed up,” he said to him.

Felix holds his hand up. "Not so close!" He keeps his other hand over the wound, bleeding alittle more then Felix anticipated. "I may of did alittle more damage then I meant." He steps back.

“Then we really need to get you back to the group so that it can get fixed up.” He said with a bit of alarm. He did not move to grab the other, if he looked like he couldn’t keep his feet sure, but he had asked for him not to get closer, so he wouldn’t. Even if that meant not being able to assist. This was his fault after all. If he weren’t so hesitant Felix would be fine.

Felix slowly starts walking back and gets on his helmet. He forces himself not to make a sound over the pain. "I don't need your pity or you to pity yourself." He turns to him, "but I won't be covering for something like this again." Now that his helmet is on he allows himself his pained expressions. He keeps moving, he just hoped this stupid charade would work.

Locus follows him. “Understood,” he replies and falls silent still blaming himself for putting Felix in this position. He kept an eye on him to make sure he didn’t need any help though.

\--

The Captain had ushered Felix to the medics. He seemed to of bought the ruse. Though it certainly didn't save either from his anger. Felix was given barely anything for the pain and Locus would be given nothing to eat for failing to follow through what the man considered to be simple orders. Jeremiah was a frightening man, those under him merely survive so long as he allows it. It was a wonder if people did nothing about him out of fear or a twisted respect.

Locus almost argued over the punishments but held his tongue. It wasn’t like they were undeserved, they did fail their objective, even if the Captain did not know it was purposeful. He tried to keep himself busy to keep from thinking about what he had done and also the fact that he was not going to be eating.

Captain Jeremiah had moved them both to a room together. He knew they didn’t get along but felt perhaps their failure was precisely that reason. He was told by the medic to let Felix rest his wound and that setting him in with someone the Captain was sure would fight with him would only cause the wound to reopen if things became physical. “If they fight and it reopens then he can handle it himself.” The medic could do little to persuade him.

Felix lay on his bunk gritting his teeth at the pain. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to but he was still pissed he wasn’t given anything after they disinfected it with alcohol. He nearly screamed at the poor woman dressing his wound. He wasn’t given much to eat, seems he’d be punished with an empty stomach on top of the pain.

Locus was surprised at how quiet Felix was being. Usually he wouldn’t shut up no matter what anyone else said to him. Not that the silence wasn’t welcome it was just strange to him. He sat on his bunk reading a book he had on a holopad. It kept him distracted well enough hopefully enough to ignore hunger pains.

The silence was damning but Felix kept silent for the most part. He feared if he opened his mouth nothing but insults will fall out, and though he had no fear of hurting Locus per say, if he worked himself up he'd hurt more. Felix slowly sat himself up. He'd talk soon, he did have some choice words for Locus he just wasn't yet ready to say them.

Locus looked at him distracted by the movement. “Shouldn’t be moving too much. Sure we heal faster than the average person but it could still reopen at this point,” he says. He may not like Felix very much but that didn’t mean he wanted him to hurt himself again

"Don't tell me what to do. Just be happy I'm covering for your ass on this." Felix feels his anger overpowered by pain and he lets himself lay back down. "Why were you paralyzed like that, you're a Spartan. I've seen you kill before."

“It was alone and scared. He didn’t try to attack us either. Why kill something that isn’t trying to kill you?” He said to Felix and raised his eyebrows a bit as he spoke. He did not usually voice that opinion.

"Maybe it’s a trick." Though Felix hardly believes the thought himself he's overly paranoid. "Get you to pity him and let your guard down just enough to strike back," Felix speaks with a dark glee and from experience. It was easy to play weak when you were small like himself. "But in the end that doesn't matter ‘cause he did run when we let our guard down."

He shifts a bit. “True but it seemed too genuine,” Locus responded looking at Felix again. “You are right though it could have been a trap.”

Felix seems to relax, he tries to think about how long this should heal for. He thinks a few weeks. "Of course it could of been, who walks right into the lair of the enemy like that." The words have a nervous sound to them but they're layered under that anger Felix seems to hold onto.

Locus shrugs a bit. “People who have a death wish?” He says dryly setting the holopad to the side now. He couldn’t focus on both reading and talking at the moment.

"Makes sense." Felix looks up at the ceiling. He wondered how long he'd be partnered with Locus. These people's commander wasn't that different from his. "Don't make a habit like that, Locus. Getting a soft heart is just gonna cause everyone harm." Felix doesn't miss them, they never came back for him. Part of him hoped it was because they were all dead.

“I don’t plan on making it a habit.” Locus responds coldly and looks away sighing. He was trying not to make it a habit, but it was difficult for him if he felt that they weren’t justified in the actions.

"Are you scared?" Felix thinks he is. They were trained their whole life for this but they were still just barely adults now. War was different then training. Felix thinks maybe Locus must of gotten through training on luck. "Kind of sensitive aren't you." Felix tries to joke but the pain punishes him for being cruel.

“I’m not scared.” He replied harshly and glared at him. He didn’t like people saying that about him. It wasn’t that he was scared it was that he didn’t want to do wrong. He wanted to help people not harm them, even if they may not be human. He read a lot in his down time and had learned a little about the covenant races. Though not much obviously.

Felix grins at him. "Fine if you are. I'm fucking terrified of all of this. Not that anyone will believe you if you tell." Felix looks back at the ceiling. He's not entirely sure why he blurted that, maybe to one up him. Because no one would believe him like he claims. Felix isn't entirely sure though if he fears the enemy or the Captain more.

Locus looked at him with surprise, it wasn’t often you heard that kind of admission from a Spartan. “I don’t exactly talk to many people unless I have to, or feel like it.” He said and shrugged as his way of saying he wouldn’t tell anyone in the first place.

"Good, then even less likely to believe you." Felix feels his side, he started to feel tired. "I barely know anyone here." Felix keeps his eyes up, "but I think I tolerate you the best." He felt a need to impress more when Locus was around. To one up the other, to pick at him. Maybe he was a bully like in the books. All Felix really knows is at his own core he's a toxin. Useful for a fight but better to discard it when it’s no longer needed. Locus probably wasn’t that different.

"Does not seem like it." Locus replies leaning back a bit. Locus did not talk much to the others but he talked to Felix quite a bit more than he had talked to anyone since he had been a child. He supposed that meant he tolerated the other too, even if he did piss him off on a regular basis. He didn't appreciate being picked on by him. Locus did however feel like he could trust Felix to watch his back in a fight, and that was more important than any other feelings he might have about Felix. He picked up his holopad again and bookmarked the page he was on before closing out of that screen. He probably should check on current news, good to stay caught up, but he decided not to do so.

Felix sighs. He knows he's probably not a good influence to have around. He was a healthier child before the training got to him, then he couldn't help but lash out. While he's sure Locus survived on luck, Felix is certain he himself only lived out of spite and fear. He starts to pull at his hair. "I don't mind talking to you more but you probably have better things." Felix feels a need to finally shut up. He's thinking too much and he's making himself anxious.

Locus shrugs a bit, he didn’t really have anything better to do at the moment except maybe read more of his book, though if he did that he probably would finish it within a couple of hours and he didn’t want to spend all of his credits on books. He’d already done that once this month. “Do you like books?” He asked a bit curiously.

Felix turns his head over. He wanted to consider that a stupid question. "I don't read much. It doesn't hold my attention," he thinks a moment. "No, I like short books. Stuff that's like maybe twenty chapters long." He tugs at his hair lightly. Felix isn't sure what Locus is digging for, maybe nothing. Maybe he genuinely wanted to know what Felix did in his spare time.

“Those can still be fairly interesting.” Locus replies shifting a bit, still trying to keep himself distracted for a bit before he could just go to sleep without it seeming to be an off time to do so. “Novellas might be short but are quite engrossing, they manage to cram some complex plot into a fairly small number of pages.”

"So that's the proper name," Felix hums amused to finally have a name for it. "You ever read those short books about those cannibal AIs who ate other AIs to reach enlightenment?" Felix almost sounds excited. He moves his hands in the air as he talks. "It’s one of my favorites."

“Cannot say I have. I mostly read novellas when I’m on watch. When it’s a quiet one anyways,” Locus replied a bit amused at how animated Felix was “I tend to read them too quickly otherwise.” He shrugs as he says this. “Though that does sound like an interesting premise.”

Felix uses his pointing fingers as characters as he talks. "Okay its amazing cause like they are technically soldiers and AIs. And the leader Water," Felix gestures to his left finger. "Suddenly gains humanity once the hunger sets in on his small soldier AI group. Fire fucks everything up because he's much too eager to eat his fellow AI." He gestures to his right. "Eventually they fight and Fire betrays the team." He jams his hands together to emphasis. "I," Felix goes quiet. "I never actually got to finish it though."

“Maybe you will eventually” Locus says and stretches.

"Doubt it, I forgot the name to the books." Felix sets his hands down. "I don't really think I'll live long enough. Besides I like the ending I built in my head. Fire wins." Felix grins.

Locus shrugged a bit at the response. He wasn't wrong, none of them were likely to survive for very long in this war, a large number of Spartan soldiers have already died up to this point. Though none of their files ever specified that, they all said Missing In Action. "You should get some sleep." He said to him "speeds up the healing a bit." Locus added as an after thought. Their Captain would not likely let them get as much down time as needed for Felix to heal fully, which agitated him as that would put the team at a disadvantage. Felix's strong points were not at long range combat, though he was capable of it, it was not his strong point.

There was a huff from Felix but he complied to resting. It didn’t take Felix very long mess with his holopad and set it near his ears to sleep. 

The room then dims.

\--

“You are not what I am seeking.” A voice echoes in the now darkness. The former memory faded for a moment. Like a break in thought to ponder a life long lost. A red light moves away from him onto the next memory. It’s cold and distant, like an ever knowing beast lurking in the mind.

“Then why am I still here?” Locus asks the light. The sudden change in his surroundings was jarring, being pulled from the memory made him feel like he couldn’t breath, especially knowing what happened after that. It wasn’t good and he wondered if that was what was coming next. He hoped it wasn’t.

The light hovers in place. It almost seemed to turn to him. “Because I am not finished looking and you have a question you wanted to find for yourself.” The light seemed to dig into dark corners of the mind, pulling and dredging up horrors. There was no emotion to be pinned behind the light’s words. “It is a pity though. You were very close.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Locus replied to the somewhat cryptic answer.

The light does not reply. It burns bright as screams and gunfire fade in. Felix’s voice echoes violently. Hand gripping tightly onto Locus pulling at him to run. The memory slowly returns. The ground moving beneath them as they run.

\--

Locus follows him knowing for fairly certain what this was. It was no less jarring being thrust into the midst of it however.

Felix grips Locus' hand tightly. He leads him to a dark building. He slows to a stop his wound opening up, blood seeps out of his suit he hunches over. "I feel like something is tearing me up," Felix whines, this was one moment he needed to ignore the pain but was unable to completely block it out. Captain Jeremiah certainly wouldn't be far behind them. Felix hoped they had enough time to rest before the man could catch them. The squad was dead, everyone slaughtered so quickly. Felix knew it had to be because of that Sangheili they let free.

Locus is silent for a few moments. “How bad is the bleeding?” He asked keeping as much emotion out of his voice as he could. This was his fault and he wouldn’t be able to fix it, he couldn’t change what had already happened.

"It’s bad," Felix winces he wants to scream. His head swirls. Felix looks behind them. "I," Felix grips Locus had tighter and holds his gun in his other hand. There's a moment he thinks of using it on himself. Rather die by his own hands then by some unhinged Captain who blames them for the slaughter of his group. "I don't know if I can keep going."

He looked at Felix for a moment “I’m getting you out of here...” Locus said and crouched down a bit. “Get on my back,” he told him. He would be slower but at least he knew he could carry the other fairly easily. He felt like he had to get him out of this alive, at least someone needed to survive this fiasco other than the captain or himself.

Felix crinkles his nose he's nervous. "The armor will get in the way!" he protests he doesn't want contact. He stumbles forward hearing the loud ring of a gun. "He's close." Felix grips his gun in hand. "Our armor will be in the way. You can't carry me and escape him."

“I’ve done it before, but fine. Be very quiet then.” He said to Felix and checked his clip, keeping his gun ready Locus lead Felix around the corner headed away from the direction the captain was in. They wouldn’t likely be able to evade him no matter if Locus carried Felix or not.

Felix sticks close behind him. There was another gunshot near. "He must of ran into other Elites. That might buy us some time if there's more there." Felix has a small hope in his voice. The Captain was getting closer and Felix could feel his head get lighter.

“We need to get the bleeding to stop.” He said as he kept moving, picking alleyways at near random to try and keep Captain Jeremiah from catching up easily. He hoped it would work. They would have to stop at some point though if he wanted Felix to survive.

As much as Felix is terrified of someone touching him he knew Locus was right. He feels his hand over the wound and looks at the blood. He wishes he had more than he did to rest. His leg start to wobble as he struggles to keep up with Locus. "Make it quick. You have a patch right? That's good for a quick fix for now." Felix isn't sure if that actually is a good idea his mind is racing as the area had gone silent again.

Locus stopped and turned to face Felix. “Stay still and stand up a bit straighter so I can properly do this,” he said to him getting out the personal medkit he had on him. Didn’t have much but enough to stop or at least control the bleeding.

Felix stands straighter though it hurts. He never got his undersuit fixed before the ambush so it was an easy lift of the cut. Felix really fucking found these suits to be more an inconvenience then a save. "We're probably gonna need to cut the suit more," Felix mumbles and looks down the alley way. The light was fading so they probably would have that as cover at the very least. He sighs and wonders if the fading light is a bad time to dress a wound.

Locus nodded a bit. “Just a bit needs to be cut away,” he replied as he got what needed to be done, done. He was listening carefully for any approaching footsteps in case they needed to start moving again suddenly.

Felix leans against the wall. He can't run much more and he was much too uncomfortable with the idea of being carried. Felix knew he needed to swallow his pride if he wanted to survive. "Can we hid in one of the buildings? Or would a broken door be too big a sign we're hiding there." Felix wonders though if they do survive what will happen. "Are we AWOL?"

"No we aren't. Not yet anyways. I think the UNSC will forgive our retreat given the circumstances. We were under attack and your wound reopened. Had to get out of there if you wanted to survive. The others were already dead." He said as he cleaned up the area around the wound quickly but carefully. Locus' hands were just slightly unsteady as he worked and he hoped it would go unnoticed. He would not allow this to happen again, if they survived anyways. He finished patching up Felix quickly and stood back up looking around and checking to make sure there weren't any other blips on the radar "We should get moving again soon." He said after a moment. If they could find another squadron, and shake the Elites that ambushed them they may just survive this.

Felix lets out a sigh. Though Felix wasn't sure how correct Locus' answer would be. He still felt like they did something wrong and given the Captain's response to the situation he only felt worse. Something happened to Jeremiah during the attack, he was always an aggressive man but threatening death like that. Felix grips Locus arm. "We need to find a place to rest, I don't know how much longer I can stay on my feet."

“That might be a good idea,” Locus replied and bit the inside of his cheek a little as he thought. “We’ll keep moving and if we don’t find a place to stop and rest I’m carrying you whether you like it or not.” He said to Felix, he wasn’t going to let him die out here, no matter how much trouble it brought him.

Felix grimances under his helmet but nods. He forces himself to start walking again, he's tempted to turn on his light to scan the area but that’s much too dangerous a risk at the moment. Felix keeps a hand on his gun.

\--

Eventually they found a place they could hide out, Locus hadn’t seen any blips on his radar in awhile other than Felix’s blip. He figured that meant it was safe enough to stop and rest for at least a little while maybe do a quick stitch job on Felix to keep him from bleeding out. If he would let him anyways. That would probably be dubious at best.

There's hesitation but Felix lays on his good side. The armor makes it a little awkward but he'll manage. All he wanted to do was sleep now, but he was nervous. He doesn't know what'll happen if he passes out, he's useless when asleep. Not that he's any more useful in his state.

Locus sat down on the floor with his back to Felix’s so he could watch the door. “Get some rest, anything happens, well you’ll know pretty quickly.” He said over his shoulder. This was going to be a rough night, though not as rough as their day had been.

There's silence. "Don't wonder off," Felix jokes before forcing his body to relax. He's nervous though, he's a deep sleeper, but he feels as though for once he won't drift too far off. So he allows his mind to fade to rest.

\--

Locus stays awake, his adrenaline was still raised, the silence around him was deafening as he listened for any little sound that may indicate someone approaching them. After a while though the adrenaline wears off but he forces himself to stay awake and alert.

There's sounds of rustling a short distance away. Something was coming, closer and closer. The memory starts to blur trying to force itself to forget. It blinks between a clarity that frightens Locus and a darkness tugging at the heart.

He shifts and grips his gun tightly keeping his finger beside the trigger looking at the radar on his HUD to see if it was covenant or human repeating in his head red covenant, yellow friendly. He closes his eyes for a few moments taking a deep breath readying himself a bit for whatever was coming for them.

\--

There was a shutter of the memory, Jeremiah has his gun to Locus' head shoving him into the dirty floor. The Captain's helmet gleams in the darkness. His breathing is heavy like the man hasn't slept in days. "Why didn't you just kill the stupid thing when I told you!" There's so much anger the world feels red.

Locus looks up at his captain he was terrified. “It wasn’t on purpose, sir.” He forced his voice to be steady as he spoke “We told you what happened. I hesitated and Felix was intending on killing him before he was disarmed it moved too quickly for any accurate shots to be made.” He was lying through his teeth but he kept his voice even somehow even with the gun against his head. He felt nauseous and like his heart was beating too fast for comfort.

"Bullshit!" The words are harsher then anything the man has forced out before. "If you didn't hesitate it'd of been done!" He scrapes the gun against Locus' helmet, a hand keeping him pinned to he floor. "You let this happen! You're stupid 'morals' got in the way and he got loose!" He raises his hand from the chest and slams a fist down.

Locus felt the air rush out of his lungs and he gasped trying to catch his breath. Instinct kicked in and he lashed out at his Captain slamming his elbow into one of his arms to throw him off balance before rolling to the side still struggling to get his breath back.

Jeremiah moves away holding the impact point. He grimaces standing tall and stomps down on his leg. "Why couldn't you have this sort of fight with the Elites instead of running away." He follows his the floor lines scanning the area and notices Felix waking up from the sound, startled backwards at the sight of the captain there.

“Because, by the time.. we got involved.. everyone else was dead.. and I wasn’t about to let him die too... because of /my/ incompetence...” Locus replied as he panted gritting his teeth at the pain from his leg being stomped on.

Felix tries reaching for his gun when a shot is grazed into his leg. He shouts loudly as Jeremiah returns his focus to his main issue. "Just leave him and fight. You are a soldier, Locus! That is all you are meant to be! Not a hero!" Jeremiah walks over and kicks into Locus' chest to return him to his back. He puts away his gun and pulls out a knife. He can hear Felix wailing, he'll make things quick.

Locus had his rifle in his hands now and had it steadily trained on the Captain “No I’m not a hero. I never claimed to be one.” He replied still winded from being kicked.

"Then stop acting like one." The Captain hold the knife ready, his mind hazy with too many things. Too many goals left unfinished and an anger that won't let up. "I may have lost the rest of my men but I can still remodel you two! I'll be damned if don't!"

Locus backs up a bit and slowly gets up. He was tired, he didn’t want to be fighting his captain and would rather not kill him either, but if he came at either him or Felix he wouldn’t hesitate to defend. “Had we not run. You wouldn’t have any men left.”

“Do not talk back to me! Know your place!” He hears a gun click to his side. Felix has raised his gun now too. Yes now he knows his own place. He relaxes his shoulders and stands straight gripping the knife tightly. He can reach his gun but at the risk of them shooting. He grins under his helmet he won’t be out done by children. He quickly draws his pistol. 

Locus pulls the trigger hitting Jeremiah in the shoulder right in the gap between armor pieces. It likely wouldn’t kill him but it would make his arm useless for a bit.

Jeremiah falters, the gun dropping from his hand but he throws the knife with the other. There’s another shot this time through his head. The captain stands a moment silence filled the room before he topples over.

Felix holds his smoking gun and laughs. A dark nervous laughter fills the room. 

Felix finally lets his laughter subside. He's shaking but you could almost see his nervous grin from under his helmet. He turns to Locus and starts to crawl and maneuver over to him. "You okay?"

Locus swallows thickly before replying “I’m fine.” He said but it was a very obvious lie. He took off his helmet so he could breathe easier it felt too restrictive at the moment. The adrenaline drained from him rapidly and he sat down hard.

Felix halts his movement. Not because of the pain. He could see glints under Locus' eyes. Tears he thinks, he pushes himself to a sitting position. He's not sure Locus even knows he's crying, he won't say a word on it. Not to anyone.

\--

The world dims once more. The red light shines before Locus. An alien hand reaches forth from itself like its ready to push Locus out of the gate back out of the trial.

Locus hadn’t yet processed what was happening as he was pushed out of the trial back into reality his mind still replaying what he had seen no matter how hard he tried to shove it out of his mind.


	12. Book of Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When thoughts are all you have when you are alone, pick up a book and let yourself go. It’s for the best.

Felix breaks out of the trail gate. Hands on his knees panting. He kept himself put together as best he could. The realm of the gate was not at all what he anticipated. He expected maybe to fight his past failures. He could handle that, still he turns to Locus. Seeing his partner emerge from the light. “Locus, you’re in one piece,” he jokes avoiding any old feelings he felt from the trial.

Locus jolted slightly at being addressed nearly shooting Felix in the process. He stopped himself however when he realized who it was speaking to him. He was silent and tense for as he looked at Felix wondering what he had seen, whether it had been the same or something different.

Felix straightens his back at the sight of the gun. "Woah! Relax it's just me!" he shouts. Felix doesn't move, he waits for Locus to lower his gun. "The trials over it's done!"

Locus slowly lowered his gun as he processed everything. Things slowly clicking into place as he pushed the memory aside clinging to the here and now desperately. “I can see that...” he replied forcing his voice to keep its usual even tone. He would not show that he was anything but calm in front of the others.

"Seems like you saw hell. I take it you weren't what it was seeking," Felix sighs. He can tell Locus is overwhelmed. "Lucky me," his voice is half in sarcasm. He lets his shoulders drop now able to relax. "It was hell in there for me too."

Locus took a deep breath to steady himself. “Yes. It was,” he responded shifting a bit and looking around. “We should leave before the others arrive,” he said to them. His mind obviously elsewhere at the moment but present enough to know they would need to leave soon if they wanted to avoid a fight.

There was a pause and a sigh from Felix. "I'm leaving some men to scope out the area. There might be more things we're missing," he looks away for a moment. "I want you to go rest as soon as we make it back to base," Felix then looks back at the gate. "Trial for a true soldier my ass."

“I doubt I will be able to do that,” Locus responds with a low voice just loud enough that Felix would hear him but the others likely wouldn’t. He looks at the gate a moment before mentally shaking off and turning to walk away. This was possibly going to be a problem.

\--

The ride was a much needed distraction. Felix did not come with as he stayed to make sure there was a responsible group left behind to keep an eye on the gate. It was very obvious that soon the Reds and Blues would take interest. Even more so that the Freelancers may try their hand at the trial. Sharkface would be left out of the loop on that possibility there was too much to risk him going his own way.

Locus sighed as he got off the mongoose he had taken to the dead zone. His mind felt a little bit clearer now, he had taken a longer route there so could sort out his thoughts before dealing with Palomo and the process of moving him to the main base.

\--

Palomo sits in his undersuit trying to wipe the blood out from his shirt. The bloody nose he ended up drenching his shirt, no matter what he had tried it seemed his shirt would be stained. He spent most the day cleaning the blood off himself. Still dizzy and worse for the wear. He hears a sound near the door and freezes.

Locus unlocked the door and walked into the room for once clicking on the light on his helmet, he would prefer not being in the dark enclosed room for the time being. Not exactly pleasant at the moment. “Doing alright?” He asked him raising his eyebrows a bit.

Palomo stays frozen for a moment before relaxing turning his head back to his stained shirt. "I could be better," he's anxious. He wonders if Felix is nearby. His shoulder burns at the thought. It’s a relief though that it’s only Locus, as horrible a relief that may be.

He nods slightly. “Obviously. Come here,” Locus said making a motion for Palomo to stand in front of him.

He's in no real state to refuse. Palomo stands and cautiously walks over. He doesn't want to, but he's scared and not in the place to argue. Locus sounds different and Palomo doesn't want to risk what that difference means.

Locus grabbed Palomo’s chin and tilted his head to the side to inspect his nose, making sure it hadn’t been broken. He would rather not have to try to reset it after a day had passed since it happened. It appeared not to be however and he let go of Palomo’s chin letting his hand drop back to his side. “Doesn’t appear to be broken at least. Probably just ruptured some of the veins internally then with the force.” He said mostly talking to himself.

Palomo felt his gut drop when he was grabbed. He wasn't sure why. He backs up when he was released. "Is this all you're here for?" he doesn't think so, he feels like he's being cornered mentally. He wants to run, those little warning bells ringing in his ears.

“No. But it is partly the reason.” Locus replied and shifted his weight a bit. “Something has come up that requires more of my attention, so I am going to have to move you,” he explained. “You have two options here. Come willingly or death. Whether that be by my hand or starvation,” he paused a moment. “That’s up for debate.” He finished his tone was even and just a bit harsh though nowhere near it’s usual. Hopefully it would still be just as effective.

There's a long silence. Palomo feels how sunken his heart is and he grips at his arm. He opens his mouth to speak and it feels too dry to form any words. His breathing hastens and shuts his eyes tightly. "I'll go." Those words were hardest to say then anything Palomo has ever uttered in his entire stay there.

Locus nods. “Alright, get your armor on then. We will leave shortly.” He said to him. He was unsure about this still but knew he had to move him if he was going to continue his work. He wouldn’t have the time otherwise.

He stands a moment, collecting the dread in his mind and moves. Palomo doesn't mean to be slow in getting it all on. All his mind can think of is the ‘what ifs’. Nothing Palomo wants to dwell on. He puts his helmet on and reaches for his box. He takes out the bookmark and then looks to Locus. Hoping that maybe he can take some of the things he's found in that room with him.

He sighs a bit. “Two things.” Locus says to him, would be better just to make him leave it all, less to be left around as the main base. Though he doubted anyone would really notice anything out of place at this point.

Palomo shuffles in his box. Ties the book mark to his armor, sneaks a bobby pin into his pouch and grabs a cd. "There's a player where we're going right?" Palomo asks holding onto whatever positives he can find. He wants to cry, he wants to go home. He holds the cd case in his hands to emphasis he's reasons.

Locus shook his head. “Not one that I have seen,” he replies with his eyebrows raised a bit, for once his expression slipping into his voice as well, one of curiosity.

"I just," Palomo looks down. He hears the curiosity in Locus' voice so he feels compelled to explain. "I found music and it would be nice to listen to something if I'm just gonna be locked into another room. Or have a book of some kind." Is he pressing too much is he talking too much. Palomo stands up keeping a grip on the cd, even if there was nothing for him there he wanted to latch onto something so he can pretend he's somewhere safe.

“Well we don’t really have any CD players. Those are a bit... outdated at this point.” Locus pointed out to him just being realistic about it. Kid couldn’t get everything he wanted.

He looks back down. Palomo doesn't want to argue he just hoped maybe Locus would understand the idea of a comfort item. He thinks a moment and grabs the towel Locus gave him. "I'll take this then," his voice gets softer with every word. A towel will at least be useful if his new room had a working bathroom.

He nods a bit “Alright, let’s get moving then, can’t dawdle here much longer, need to make sure everything is running smoothly back at base.” Locus said half to himself as he turned towards the door. Maybe when he got back to base, if he had time, he would read a book. It had been a bit since he had done that, and he needed to escape for a little while.

Palomo walks to the door and looks back to his room. He wishes if he had to leave it was because of a rescue, but that's much too bold to think anymore. He’ll have to rework his strategy .He wants to cry again, but he doesn't want the risk of angering Locus with more tears. 'At least you'll be outside for awhile.' Go back to positives, that's a good idea.

Locus lead Palomo out of the building, he was focusing on keeping his actions seeming normal so he was even quieter than he normally was. There was a part of his mind that was still questioning what he was doing even after everything that had happened to answer most of his questions. That bit was still there that he hadn’t quite gotten into place.

Palomo trails close behind. His mind whirls with too many thoughts. His helmet feels heavy but he won't take it off, better to hid in. He tries to focus on reworking his escape plan. He sees Locus hand gun holstered to his side. He shakes his head keeping his breathing from elevating and making him seem suspicious. 'It won't do you any good, you can't wing yourself out of this.'

Locus stepped to the side a bit subconsciously, Palomo was just a bit too close for comfort though he was supposed to be there. He sighed a bit and got to the mongoose. “Don’t fall off” he said to Palomo as he got on.

Palomo fidgets. He never really rode one of these usually he would be shot gun whenever Rogers took the jeeps for a spin. He carefully climbed on back and grips the back seat handle. "This is safe right?" he asks, nervously.

“If you don’t fall off its safe” Locus responded and started the vehicle. He shifted a bit and then started driving, he took a more direct route to the base this time meaning he wasn’t following the roads. The trees around them were far enough apart that he was at low risk of hitting them, it was quite a bumpy ride though.

\--

Palomo nearly falls off and pulls his whole body to the handle holding himself close. He nearly loses his footing on one of the bumps. He yelps trying to return his foot to the metal. He much prefers the jeeps.

Locus looked back at him momentarily to make sure he had himself and tried avoiding the bigger bumps. He wouldn’t leave him behind if he fell off but he would be a bit irritated it shouldn’t be that difficult to keep yourself in place. Most people could unless the thing flipped.

He avoids the stare and looks down. Palomo wasn't very good with balance especially not on bumpy roads. "Thanks," he mumbles as Locus drives around a large hole. He pulls his foot back to the small platform.

Locus made a dismissive sound and kept going, passively making sure Palomo didn’t have any more issues. He was silent for most of the trip until they were getting closer to the main base. He slowed down a bit. “Don’t act suspicious. If you are found out someone will try to kill you. Depending on who that is I may not be able to stop them,” he states bluntly.

Palomo cautiously gets off the mongoose. The Pirates’ base was fairly large seemed as if they recently cut down the foliage. There was not many people nearby but he was certain that would change fairly soon. “I don’t know what would be suspicious for a pirate.” How does one blend in when you’ve been just a prisoner for three months, Locus gave no instructions on how to act. ‘Don’t be suspicious’ is not something Palomo can just follow if he has no clue how a pirate acts.

“Just keep quiet and don’t make yourself obvious,” Locus responded sighing as he got off the mongoose. It was late and most of the pirates that weren’t assigned to guard duty would be asleep by now. He indicated for Palomo to follow him and headed for the room he had found to keep him in.

Palomo keeps his disappointed sigh silent and to himself. He thought of what he should do, he was likely to be taken outside more. That was a good thing. On the down side blending in is going to be really difficult. "Are there books?" he looks to the room. Another make shift prison out of a bedroom.

“Not currently in the room but I do have a few in my quarters,” Locus responded raising his eyebrows a bit. It wasn’t often he got inquiries about books but he was willing enough to lend a few out so long as he got them back.

He was ignored the first time in his request but this time Locus seems to be paying attention. "Any I could read," Palomo asks quietly. He hopes he gets a positive answer, he has no chance for music but he can at least find something to read if Locus is generous.

Locus thought for a moment. “Do you have a preferred genre?” He asked him. Most of the books he had collected were horror, which he knew weren’t everyone’s’ cup of tea. He had a few others though to choose from though not near as many.

“Not particularly. I’m not really in a position to be picky with books.” Palomo doesn’t know if he’s being too forward and friendly. But if Locus is offering then perhaps it’s fine. Just this once to pretend it’s a friendly gesture. “Something with a fantasy setting.” He feels like his in an awkward place asking so openly. He fights the dizzy confused feelings whirling in his brain. 

Locus nods a bit. “I have a few of those. Go in your room and I will be back with them,” he said and waited by the door for Palomo to enter. He wasn’t about to go to his quarters with him and he wasn’t going to leave him unattended in the open.

He hesitates when he enters the room. Palomo's first instinct is to check the lights. They beam bright, Palomo relaxes. He won't have to rely on the helmet light much. He looks over to Locus then back around the room. He figures he has a few minutes while Locus is gone to check the area and see what it has. Perhaps start rebuilding his escape plan too.

\--

Locus went to his quarters and went through the books he had piled around finding ones that fit a fantasy setting. There were about five that had that kind of setting all of them fairly old books too. He nodded to himself when he finished and brought the stack of books to the room he was keeping Palomo.

Palomo holds the small pile of books in his hands. Almost overwhelmed at the amount he was lended. He quickly puts them on the bed in the corner. Looking over titles and the back synopsis. “Why so many?” he was glad the light in the room was so good, he’d strain his eyes if he used the helmet light.

“Because my ratio for how many books is too many books is skewed due to being able to read novels within a matter of hours” Locus responded with a bit of amusement in his voice. That was likely the most straightforward answer he had given to anyone in quite some time. He had gotten quite used to deflecting questions whenever necessary, which was most of the time.

Palomo ponders things a moment. “That’s impressive. I could never read that fast. Okay one time I did. But it was a really good book.” Palomo feels himself start to babble. He’s not sure if that is a bad thing or not. Locus seems so human at this moment. It scares him, but he wants to talk. “I can probably get through these though. They don’t seem that long,” Palomo says looking back over to the door.

“They were pretty good books. Even if they aren’t quite my preferred type,” Locus responded, it had been a long time since he had talked about books. It was pleasant, especially after the day he had had. He would probably end up reading himself as well. Felix had told him he had to rest and it was unlikely he would get to sleep any other way except reading until exhaustion took him.

"I like fantasy. It’s a great escape." Palomo flips open the first page of one of the books. "I always wanted to write my own novel when the war-,” he slows his words and stops talking. Now hyper aware of his situation again. His pulls off his helmet all his distractions fading. He covers his eyes hiding that tremble in his breath. He stands his back straight, arms at his sides and looks back to Locus. “I should probably just shut up right?” he almost pleads for Locus to tell him to shut up. Just return this to how it normally is.

Locus raised his eyebrows curiously. “Books are a good escape when one needs one,” he said to Palomo and shifted a bit he ignored the cues that he was sending. Was he simply trying to protect himself from getting attached? Locus wondered as he watched him.

He looks away and back at the books. One time he wanted to be told to shut up and no one takes it. Palomo forces himself to smile. "Easy to get lost in." He doesn't speak with that full enthusiasm any more. That's lost now. Locus is forcing a conversation and there's nothing that seems to stop it unless Locus stops himself. "Do," he thinks hard. "Do you like horror?"

“Yes I do. That’s most of what I have. Why do you ask?” Locus was curious where this line of question was going to lead. It wasn’t often he felt comfortable answering people’s questions, but this was about something of interest to him so he felt more at ease answering.

"Curious. Makes sense though," Palomo looks at the pile of fantasy and moves them to a shelf. "I don't like it much. Too many bad things happen to decent people." He grips his arm. "People like me are first to go you know? The naive kid everyone likes but dies because he's so stupid."

“Not always but often times that is the case,” Locus replies nodding a bit. “You aren’t stupid though. You just need to work on planning and execution.” He added with a contemplative tone to his voice.

Palomo doesn't want to look to him. He doesn't know if the complement is genuine. "I feel stupid." He sighs. "I keep messing up. And now here I am chatting as if we're on friendly terms." His face grimaces, "I'm always told I'll be the death of someone else. So I'm not unlike a character in a horror novel."

“I was told that on quite a few occasions too when I started out,” Locus responded, he had not actually intended on saying that out loud and he was not sure how he felt about having said it.

Palomo shifts his feet now uncomfortable with everything being said. He didn't want to have any more things in common with Locus. His armor feels too heavy on him. He feels defeated in a way. "That's hard to imagine."

“There are a lot of things about me that would be hard to imagine,” Locus said to him before leaving the room. He didn’t want to say anything else about his past to the kid, he was trying to avoid thinking about it. He locked the door and headed to his quarters to get lost in a book or two.

\--

Palomo quickly strips out of the armor as soon as he hears the door lock. He paces frantically trying to cool off his anxiety. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of Locus once being like himself. It was jarring and startling. It felt wrong to sympathize. It felt wrong to relate. 

He feels the ghostly touch under his chin. He didn’t want to admit he missed it. He tries to ignore the skin hunger and hurries to the shelf. He doesn’t care which book he grabs. He needs something to distract himself from anything to do with the need to be held.

Palomo flips to the first page. He stands there, he can’t get himself to focus on the book. His mind is too many places. He closes it and throws it to the wall.

He stands there, waiting for the anxiety to settle. He hurries and picks back up the book. He checks to make sure its fine. Nothing bent, noting falling out of place. Palomo relaxes and leans on the wall letting himself slide down it. “Sorry book. Not your fault, I’m just angry,” he speaks more to himself. He knows the book has no emotions or feelings, but he’s compelled to apologize. 

There’s something that clicks in his mind. The helmet radio, he’s no longer in a dead zone. Palomo stands grabbing the book mark attached to his armor and puts it in the first page. He places the book on the bed and grabs his helmet putting it on. It’s a long shot. He fidgets with the radio dial, replaying the frequency of Tucker’s helmet had in his head. There’s a noise.

Its faint but he’s reached something. He needs a better location to get a good message through. He guesses that’s the new part A of the escape plan.


	13. Lost in Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palomo shows off talent and Felix gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alittle worried to how this one works as it kind of was written at the same time as the side fic to this. So hopefully both work out. -side fic Hopeful Skeptics chapter two to those who want to see the other end of the call and then some.

Locus had dragged Palomo out of the room early the next morning. Probably to avoid too many people seeing them. Palomo was taken to a small training area, there’s a course set up. This is certainly not something Palomo wants to do at four am. But it’s a routine he’s used to at the very least. The worst of it though is he’s out of practice. Palomo has spent most his time crying and scheming. Training was the last thing on his brain for the past months. Still he gets to position and starts the course.

He pauses at the wall climb. He hated this part it was hell to get over in armor. Palomo knew he could do it perfectly in just his undersuit but Locus was very clear on what would happen if he removed his armor outside the room. So he took the rope in hand and scaled the wall, not noticing the bottom rope tangling and stuck on his leg. He reaches the top and moves to jump over when it catches on the rope forcing him to slam to the other end of the wall and hangs upside down helmet scraping the floor. 

Palomo shakes his head from the dazed impact. He moves his arms up to try to figure out where he got stuck and how. The rope seems wrapped around his ankle and other parts somehow caught in between the armor. He reaches up and can’t curl his body very well with all the armor in the way. Dropping his upper body back down to the ground Palomo turns as best he can to where Locus can still be seen watching. He waves his arms not with urgency but a casual flail. He could feel the blood rush to his head. 

Locus visibly sighed and went down to help him out of the predicament. By the time he got down to Palomo he had his knife drawn and he handed it to Palomo. “Cut yourself down,” Locus said to him.

He reaches up and takes the knife. Palomo quickly curls his body back up, armor scraping against itself. He carefully starts cutting through the rope, it snaps and he falls but holds tight to the knife so it doesn’t fly off. Palomo lets out a startled laugh laying on the ground. 

“Be more aware next time.” Locus said to him as he looked down at him on the ground. “Don’t let things distract from what you are doing.”

Palomo pouts under his helmet. "Easier said than done." He carefully sits up. "I was making good time till the wall though," he says quietly as he unwraps his leg.

“It is something you will have to learn to do,” Locus responded. “You were doing well enough however which makes up for your blunder. They happen but as long as you can get out of it quickly and efficiently, you have a high chance of surviving the situation.”

"Probably would of been quicker out of it if you let me have a knife on hand," Palomo snarkly says. He looks to the knife on hand and holds it up for Locus to take back.

Locus took the knife and put it back in its sheath. “True but I wanted to see how you would do without tools first.” He responded crossing his arms.

Palomo ponders that a moment and stands. "Should I restart?" he looks back to the start of the course. He may get lucky as he did ruin the rope for the wall and not have to run much more. This was almost too much for someone out of practice and tired.

Locus nods at him. “Yes you’ll be running it again,” he responded thinking for a moment before handing him two knives. “Those will be to get you up the wall, don’t waste them,” he said turning to go back to where he stood to observe the course. He wondered what method he would figure out was best for getting up the wall with those. There were a few ways to go about it.

Palomo looks over the knives. He drops his shoulders. "You're not kidding are you," he lifts his helmet up. He places the knives in the sheaths to his side. "You are by far much worse a trainer then back at the NR." No one tells you to wing a plan, they tell you exactly what you need to do. Washington would of at least given him a hint for something like this.

“You are smart enough to figure it out Palomo, your hint was that the knives are for getting up the wall, you are not always going to have someone to instruct you every step of the way, make mistakes and learn from them or you won’t get very far.” Locus responded harshly, what he was asking was not difficult. “If you can’t figure out a way to utilize what you have at your disposal on your own you won’t make it very far. You need to learn that lesson.”

Palomo rolls on his feet and looks down. Locus was putting him way to high. He didn't consider himself smart for a soldier. Smarts were for tacticians. He was just meant to do as was told. He runs back to the start of the course, he still had an idea though.

Locus stood and observed as the young soldier made his way back to the start of the course. Maybe after the other finished this round he would let Palomo take a break and have him observe as he ran the course, give him an idea of better ways to get through each obstacle.

Palomo knows he's running slower than the first time. He's tired but he forces his legs to continue. He hurdles over a pit of sand tracks forward. He pulls the knives as he reaches the wall.

He digs the first knife into the wall deep as he can muster. He wiggles it seeing that it holds. He looks at the dents into the wall for foot holds and attempts to climb. Using the knives to host himself slowly up. Then he reaches an issue as the knife won't pull out to make the next handle up.

He abandons it to the wall and reaches for a dent in the wall and keeps hosting in. The armor does nothing but make thins difficult. Eventually he can step on the knife and hold his foot in. The other knife now lost to the wall as another hold.

Locus tilts his head slightly noticing the shift Palomo had to make from one plan to the next in making his way up the wall. The change was noticeable but there hadn’t been much hesitation which was good, when problems arose and you were on your own you could not hesitate in your actions, you just had to do them and hope for the best.

Palomo hugs his body close to the wall as best he can he carefully reaches up his arm and grips the cut rope piece slowly forcing it back to his side. He grabs tightly and then takes his other hand and grips tight. He slowly hosts himself to the top and sits on it. He jumps down to the other side and keeps moving.

Locus wasn’t surprised when he made it over. It hadn’t been a difficult task to give someone and Palomo had just proven that by successfully making it up and over the wall. The kid doubted himself far too much, which although smart in small amounts, was detrimental in large quantity

Palomo makes his way to the end and slows down. Breathing is heavy. "Sorry," he fucked up his first plan and made things much too slow. He lost the knives and if this was a real combat situation he'd be fucked over. He flops to the floor to catch his breath and rest.

“You did fine. You realized your first plan was going to fail and quickly changed gears finding a solution to the problem. You made it over the wall and that was the goal i gave you.” Locus said to him crossing his arms.

"But I ended up without tools by the end of it." Palomo slumps his shoulders. All he can really think to is that night when was cornered with nothing but his dagger to save him. Yet he lost that too. This situation drove him crazy and he just couldn't understand what Locus was getting out of this.

“Sometimes that will happen out in the field, when it does you improvise. In this case hand to hand. Out in the field you could pick up enemy weapons.”

"So if I went for, say, your gun. That'd be an acceptable move for a prisoner trying to survive," Palomo tries to keep that sounding like a passing comment. Not something he's thought over. He feels his eyes look to the gun for a brief moment. He's glad the helmet keeps his eyes hidden so he can glance without suspicion.

“Yes but you wouldn’t make it far in that plan if you tried it,” Locus replied with a warning tone behind the words.

"I figured as much. You'd get it out of my hands much too easily." Palomo did not want to make that sound to friendly but it’s hard in such a familiar routine. "You also seem like the type to have an impossible number of weapons on you at all times."

“A correct assumption.” Locus responded with amusement.

Palomo doesn't know how to take that. He forces himself to stand up. "Can I take my helmet off. I need to drink." Change the subject, ignore the friendliness of this situation. Ignore that he shows interest in bettering you.

Locus looked around the area to make sure it was clear before nodding. “Passing out from dehydration wouldn’t be a good thing.”

The helmet hisses as its removes and Palomo heads to grab a bottle. He downs it, slowly he reminds himself. He gasps out when stops to breath. He looks over to Locus. He needs to think of a way to get away from him. Find a place with good reception. He looks at his helmet. "You're not going to put me back in my room right after this right." He makes himself sound hopeless, like it’s not part of a plan. Besides, he'd rather not go back to the room anyway this is the most he's gotten to be outside in a long time.

Locus raised his eyebrows a bit. “Not immediately no,” he responded, he knew Palomo didn’t like being locked up for long periods of time, that he could understand. He made a motion for Palomo to come over to where he was. “Stand here and watch the course. I’ll show you a more efficient way to get through it,” he said to him with a neutral tone.

Palomo places his helmet back on and stands on the spot he was designated. He looks to the exit and wonders how distracted Locus may be with this demonstration. He hopes enough. Would be better if he was lost in a conversation with someone else. Palomo keeps the note in his head. He'd keep an eye on an opportunity.

Locus nodded and went down to the wall and pulled the two knives out. He would have the same disadvantage just more know how than Palomo had. He then went to the start of the course as he put the two knives in their sheaths.

Palomo looks to the door then back to Locus. Too risky. Ignore the need to run. The time will come.

Locus took a moment to gather himself at the starting point and then was off, finding ways to bypass some obstacles altogether without leaving the track even once. When he got to the wall his strategy was similar to the one Palomo had used only smoother looking.

Now! Palomo moves from his spot to the door. Locus is too focused now on the task to pay attention. He pushes open the door and slides out. He lets out a shaking breath and moves from group to group.

Locus stood on top of the wall and made a sound of irritation. He had just seen the door close as he had turned to make sure Palomo had still been standing there. ‘This is going to probably end badly,’ he thought to himself as he dropped down from the wall and went to find Palomo.  
Locus hid his irritation and tried not to draw attention to the fact he was looking for something. Didn’t want to be asked any questions he couldn’t answer. He eventually simply cloaks himself.

\--

He was for once thankful for his short height. He was easily over looked by the pirates who paid little mind to him moving group to group. They all seemed too self-absorbed in their own tasks to pay attention. Palomo eventually finds empty space. He relaxes his shoulders. This felt easy. Too easy, but he'd take it. He finds a void room and slips inside.

The radio is silent as he shifts back to Tucker's old channel. "Captain Tucker! Captain Tucker!" He holds his hope in his distorted voice. He figures the distortion of his voice and the static of the radio might be an issue but he's too excited at finally getting the radio to pull something up.

\--

Tucker looked startled at the voice coming through his radio, mostly because it was a new one. “Who the hell is on this frequency?” he asked with mild irritation at having his focus broken.

There's so much relief. "Lieutenant Palomo! Charles." His voice cracks and the filter makes him sound so wrong. But Palomo latches onto pure belief. "It’s so good to hear your voice, Tucker."

Tucker froze as his brain tried to catch up in processing what the person on the other end of the frequency was saying. It couldn’t be, Locus and Felix never kept prisoners, Palomo would be dead by now. It had been months now since Palomo had been taken, they had never been able to get permission to find him. “Is this some kind of sick prank?” He asked in an uncharacteristically serious and cynical tone of voice. “Because if it is it is not funny.”

"No! I'm telling you it’s me." Palomo's breath catches. "Captain. I'm alive." This was another thing he was never taught. How to talk to someone after you've been captured. What were the right words to be said. "I know it’s hard to believe but I'm alive!" Palomo tries to keep the panic out of his voice.

“And how can I believe that? How do I know you’re not just one of those pirates and Felix didn’t put you up to this?” Tucker asked his voice raising only slightly he was conscious of people looking at him now as he spoke. He wasn’t concerned with them, they could think whatever they wanted about him at this point, it didn’t matter. “What proof can you give me that you are my lieutenant?”

"Because I cried over you when I found out you were alive! You told me to shut the fuck up." Palomo finds that abit of a sting of a memory. Is that good enough. "Please, I just want you to know I'm alive and that I'm here just trapped!" He's starting to spiral in his thoughts, what can he do. "Please listen."

Tucker goes silent for a moment as he thinks how to proceed, he had never been told what to do in this situation, it could be a trick but they could be telling the truth too. He wasn’t sure what to believe.

“Please, Captain. I’m scared and I just want to come home. Just tell them I’m alive,” Palomo pauses he hears the door behind him open. He freezes. “Locus?” his voice shakes. 

The person standing in the doorway was not Locus, it was one of the other pirates. He had heard someone talking in here and it sounded a bit suspect, he hadnt recognized the voice. He was fairly sure he would have known everyones voices by now. He had been correct in his assumption that it was suspect, and that he had no idea who this person was. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked raising his rifle to ensure the interloper didn’t try anything. He didn’t appear to be armed but that didn’t really mean much.

Palomo freezes. His mind torn trying to think. Tucker on the radio says something but he can't hear. All he can think of is the rifle pointed to him. "I," he should of found a better spot to hide. He should of made certain no one trailed him. His hestitating shaking voice is giving himself away as someone that doesn't belong. "I'm!" Palomo's mind races.

“Answer the question now or I am going to shoot you. Who are you and why are you here?” He asked with a harsh tone to his voice. One that made it clear he did not make idle threats.

Tucker was silent for a few moments as he gauged how likely this was to be faked, and honestly he couldn’t see how it could be, though he had his doubts. “Kid you’re a fucking dumbass.... Lie with confidence, either stall him, or get him to take you to the fucking Mercs. The more annoying, hopefully the better.” He said quickly his voice low even though it was unlikely anyone else would hear him on the other side.

"I'm a new recruit!" Palomo sputters out. "I ate something and didn't want to make a scene over getting sick! I wanted to keep a good first impression!" He knew he'd have to think of a name though. He holds his voice steady. The distortion filter still makes him sound rocky but its a start. "I. I'm Oblivi." 

The pirate narrowed hit eyes “I never heard we were getting any new recruits other than what we gained from the prison ship.” He stated, though he wasn’t confident he would have heard something about newbies, especially with how chaotic things had gotten around base.

"Prison ship?" Palomo mumbles that quietly into the radio so Tucker can hear it, he's uncertain if Tucker can hear the other Pirate. Palomo though doesn't think he can pull of being a hardened prisoner. He's already made himself the nervous recruit. "I'm just trying not to throw up here. I talk to myself to keep me hyped." Stall stall. 

“Well Oblivi I haven’t heard anything about any new recruits so, i’ll have to take you to one of our commanders,” the pirate said lowering his gun only slightly. “If they vouch for you then I will leave you be.” 

Palomo paces in place. "I can't go." He doesn't want to go back to Locus. But that rifle still holds steady. He hugs his arms around his stomach. "It hurts to walk far." Palomo can hear those warning bells in his ears again. "Captain what do I do?" Palomo says into the radio his voice lets out a tremble again. He knows he's whispering but the world feels loud.

Tucker froze up for a moment, whatever he said right now dictated whether the person claiming to be Palomo would get hurt or not. Whatever he said had to be the right thing or else there would be no possibility of getting Palomo back. “Just keep playing the part. Follow orders as given... even if you dont like them, better you survive than get killed,” he said trying to keep the uncertainty out of his voice. 

The pirate made an irritated sound. “Get over it and follow, would you rather discomfort or a bullet?” He asked gripping the rifle tighter lifting it more.

"No a bullet sounds bad," Palomo mumbles and lets his arms drop as he moves forward.

The pirate stepped to the side and pushed Palomo out the door to move him along faster. He didn’t want to deal with this he thinks he should have just shot him instead of asking questions. He puts his finger on the trigger.

Palomo almost freezes completly as he feels the gun brush against his back forcing him forward. He stumbles and turns his head back. He feels like his whole body is tremble. He looks at the gun again, the fingers on the trigger now. He wonders how stupid his idea might be. He thinks he sees something blurry in the distance.

Palomo feels a snap in his head as he turns completly around grabing the rifle's muzzle moving its tip aimed away. Then he quickly jams it back at the face of the Pirate. Palomo feels a frightened laugh escape his lungs.

The pirate let out a startled sound at the butt of the rifle hit his visor and pushed his head back. “You little bastard,” he spat the words at Palomo.

The back of his spine feels warm with fear. Palomo takes a leg and kicks into the Pirate's ankle. He keeps hold of the muzzle and tries to tear it out of his hands with little success.

He stumbled a bit but kept his feet. The pirate wrenched his gun out of Palomo’s hands and put the muzzle against the kids visor about to shoot him.

The only thing Palomo can bring to his mind is that his radio is still on. His death will be broadcasted over it and that'll be it. He feels his heart race, he swears he sees a blurred mirage come closer and his eyes shut.

With a swift motion an invisible force holds fast onto the pirate's helmet, the snap is quick. Easy. Painless. Locus allows his cloak to fade, an aura of unease around him. Something to be reckoned with.

The snap brings Palomo back to reality. He watches the pirate topple over, Locus' glare on him. Palomo starts to stutter but no real word wants to be spoken just yet. He knows he's in deep trouble. He can hear Tucker try to urge him to talk, say something anything to let him know he's okay.

“Radio off,” Locus said in a low voice, his tone reflecting the barely contained anger he was feeling. 

Palomo shakes his hand up and fidgets with the radio. It shuts off, Tucker's voice cut off and all that was in Palomo's ears were the sirens. "Locus," he mutters softly. He should of stayed put, he shouldn't of been so fucking eager to find reception. He should of kept to Tucker's plan. Palomo tries to speak again but his mouth is dry and the heat on his back burns.

“You are going to follow me back to your room, you are going to be silent, and you are not going to try to run,” Locus says to him his voice a dangerous and cutting calm. He should have taken this possibility into account, he had been careless, and that was what pissed him off the most.

Palomo shuts his mouth. He looks to the body on the ground. He returns his face up and nods. He can feel his body burn.

Locus turns on his heels quickly and heads in the direction of the room. His gait was tense and quick and he expected the young soldier to keep up, the silent anger was palpable and did not allow for any protest, lest one chose to have that carefully controlled wrath brought down on them. What had he been been thinking letting himself get distracted like that? Had he not learned anything from his bounty hunting days? You never turned your back, or left those captured unattended unless restrained, and even then not for very long. Had he just forgotten that? Had it really been so long ago that he would forget something like that? A rule that had practically been beaten into his head, that he had enforced strictly as well?

He keeps up the pace. Listening to Locus radio Felix to get rid of the body. Come up with excuses if asked. Palomo feels the pit of his stomach aches for real. He doesn't say a word, though he wants to fight back. His mind races to scenario to scenario of what kind of punishment he'll have to endure. He looks over and sees a red tinted pirate watch them walk, arms crossed head tilted. He feels unnaturally small amongst the pirates here. They make their way to the holding room. 

Locus opened the door and impatiently waited for Palomo to go into the room. He would deal with punishment later, most likely he would have Felix do so, though he would likely cut food out for a short time as well. “I did warn you that there would be consequences,” he said to the kid. He wasn’t going to be let off easy, that was for certain. He would let Felix have his fun, though with instructions not to kill or otherwise disable him.

Palomo takes off his helmet as he enters the room. He temptedly opens his mouth and shuts it. He looks down, he kind of wished the gun went off. At least if he was dead Locus couldn't do what ever it was this whole scenario was. Palomo he feels defeated. He almost feels guilty for disappointing the man before him and he hates himself for it. 

Locus shut and locked the door before going to assist Felix in getting rid of the body. He was not looking forward to that conversation, Felix was not going to be happy and he knew it. Palomo shouldn’t have run but he shouldn’t have decided to save his ass either, should have just left him to his own devices.

\--

"You told me you had this under control. You promised me you could handle this." Felix sounds more amused then mad. He had honestly anticipated a situation like this. Only he didn't think Locus would fucking kill their own men to keep his project safe.

“It was a lapse in judgment that won’t happen again,” Locus responded picking up on the amusement in Felix’s voice, it irritated him a bit, this wasn’t something to be amused about. Then again Felix found a lot of things funny that shouldn’t be. Locus was still pissed at himself for letting this happen but he maintained his composure trying not to let on how mad he really was. Felix would probably realize it but no one else would he hoped.

Felix leans his body to the left his head exaggeratedly tilted for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, Locs. I am pissed. You interrupted my schedule for your slip up." He turns his head back right, "but I gotta say. If you had let me fuck him up before hand this wouldn't of happened." He puts his hands on his hips.

Locus looked at Felix silently for a long moment “I know.” He responded with irritation. He hated it when Felix brought up valid points against him. It irritated him that he had seen it in the first place.

"It must hurt to be wrong for once," Felix crosses his arms. "Why did you honestly think he wouldn't run when you take your eyes off him? Did you really think he was that easy to control? You haven't listened to a thing I taught you." Felix sounds more serious now, the hint of amusement is still there. 

Locus crosses his arms still visibly tense. “Fine. Do what you want to him short of killing him,” he said with a growl. He hated feeling as though he had lost at something and this was the closest anyone would ever get him to admitting that he had lost. At this point it was ask for help or abandon the project.

"Then you'll actually listen when I give the word to comfort him. You will listen to me. And you will follow my instructions." Felix holds a pointed hand at him. Stern and controlled. He's not asking, he's demanding these conditions. "I'll train your pet for obedience. But its pointless if YOU don't listen."

Locus bristled at this, he was not used to being put in this position and it pissed him off. He shifted a bit and pushed away the overly prideful response in his head. “I will,” he acquiesced letting his arms drop to his side.

"I knew there was a reasonable man in there," Felix teases. "By the way. Do we have any shock batons?" There's a dark edge to his voice as his head twists to the side.


	14. Devils' Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus steps away from anger while Felix lets his fires dance in play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. Writers block can hit you like a brick sometimes.
> 
> Warnings of violence, torture and mentions of child death.

The baton stung as it struck his back. Palomo falls forward and winces as his back is stepped on. His breathing is elevated but jolts to a stop as the shock baton makes contact with his upper back. He then feel's Felix's armored foot step on the contact point. 

"Come on Charlie, whine alittle. Cry for me." Felix steps in foot down hard. He breaths in deep as he hears Palomo whimper but hold back. "You really are trying your best to keep me from this aren't you." He steps off his back and kicks Palomo's face.

Palomo lays on the floor, his nose bleeding dripping off his undersuite. At least it won't stain. He feels the electic hit to his back that sends his body numb. His feels his body be turned over by a foot. He looks up and stares at Felix's helmet. He tries to speak but gets a wack to the face from the baton instead.

"No speaking, only crying from you." Felix leans back. "When I want you to speak I'll tell you to bark." There's a dark laugh in his throat.

His face is still hot from the impact. Palomo reaches a shaking hand up to his face. He bites back his tears.

"I admit I'm pretty proud you're trying to put on a brave face finally," Felix kicks his gut. "But I'm training you. And I need you to fucking listen to my orders." He watches Palomo curl up and open his mouth with a voiceless cry. "Speak Charles. I'll give you permission."

"Enough!" Palomo lets the word fall out. He fights then need to cry.

"I'm afraid the answer is no. I'm keeping this up untill you learn to listen or you pass out." Felix uses his foot to lift Palomo's head up. "Honestly I'm happy with either direction that goes." That pitable face still wormed its way into Felix's guilt but he swallowed it down. This was starting to became much too fun and he'd be damned if he let something like that ruin his time again.

\--

Something about that scene had bugged him. Sharkface had seen how most the pirates held themselves. But that small soldier didn't fit the mold. It was an itch that Shark couldn't scratch. It was like a red flag. None of the other pirates even remember there being someone as small as the one Shark described. When he asked Jackson, the man merely dismissed him and tried to change the subject. So Shark would go directly to Locus, that's who the small soldier trailed behind anyway. Locus would have to know.

After a while he paused hearing someone approaching. Locus turned to look at Sharkface, eyebrows raised a bit, it was one of the few times he wasn’t wearing his helmet. He liked the added challenge of not having a HUD. “What do you want?” He asked gruffly, he didn’t want a prolonged conversation with the other man. He had enough on his mind.

Sharkface halts. "I saw something strange earlier," Sharkface starts. "There was a small soldier, much to small to of been a Spartan." He'd be blunt. Most everyone there were from the program, Sharkface reconized the mannerisms and the size. The small soldier was out of place for soldiers like themselves. Sure Felix was also a small Spartan so it was a chance it was a natural thing. But Shark couldn't get out the red flags.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Locus responded evenly. He kept his expression as impassive as possible, this was hopefully not going to be a problem. He hadn’t thought anyone else had seen him with Palomo and he wasn’t too keen on anyone else knowing. It could cause some problems.

"Bullshit. I know what I saw," Sharkface watches his expressions. "I saw them follow you like a wounded animal." He knew a lot of information was purposely being kept from him but this one felt much different then keeping him in the dark about what the Freelancers are up to.

“It is none of your concern, Sharkface,” Locus responded with a harsh tone, he hadn’t had time to think of a lie for this scenario. His men could be easily placated, Sharkface was another story.

He crosses his arms. Shark knows he can't risk digging too deep on that then. "They're not a child, right. You can tell me that much." One of the darkest things Sharkface realized when he joined these pirates was how much they wiped out. Children on the planet was scarce and if they were taking in children turning them against the planet's inhabitants, well, Sharkface knew he dug himself a horrible hole when joining this band. This would be another sin in the pile of dirt. 

Locus shifted a bit. “No he’s not, I am fairly sure there are no longer children left on Chorus,” he said to him his jaw setting as he finished the statement. He half wished he hadn’t taken off his helmet as he knew Sharkface was trying to read his expressions. However small they might be.

That was slightly relieving. Though hardly an accomplishment. There was still more sin that outweighed the good. "He then." Sharkface at least got the pronoun. "As long as he's not a child." Shark knew he would probably not be able to pry much more information then that.

“We may do some questionable things, but anything involving turning children into soldiers is a line that would never be crossed,” Locus said feeling a bit insulted at the insinuation of that. He would not want to inflict that particular bit on anyone.

"Killing them is a line we walk though isn't it," Shark sighs. He can see the burn behind Locus' eyes. He wouldn't budged but he wouldn't push the issue either. He looks away for a moment. He should leave before he invokes some kind of wraith.

“If you are done asking questions I suggest you find something else to do,” Locus said to Sharkface with a tone that said he was done talking to him. He briefly wondered if he should make sure Felix wasn’t going to far but decided it would be better not to interrupt him while he did his work. He turned and started the target practice again, though it wasn’t particularly needed.

\--

Palomo finally manages to push himself to a sitting position. The beating had stopped for the time being. He keeps his eyes low as he feels Felix's stare down on him. He opens his mouth then shuts it quickly noticing Felix move just slightly. "I think you're starting to get it, Charles," Palomo wished he'd stop using his name like that. It scared him and he couldn't pin the reason why.

"First a test, lets see if you will listen," Felix walks behind him out of view. "I want you to clean yourself up. Make yourself look presentable." Felix puts his hand on the back on Palomo's head holding him still. "I'll give you 30 minutes, the shower is allowed."

Palomo tries to turn his head but Felix's hand holds him firm. Felix pushes his head forward harshly.

"Talk," he orders to Palomo. 

"I don't feel comfortable with this idea." Palomo's words are sharking. "I don't want you here if I shower."

"Then just wash your face," Felix pauses. "Or I can leave the room. I can trust you'll be good enough to clean yourself up if I leave for a short moment." He draws his knife. "If I see you haven't attempted to keep yourself well I might have to continue this."

Palomo feels the knife slide up his back. "I'll wash up!" He keeps his body from jolting away. "Can," his voice sakes. "Can I stand now and get to it?" He hears Felix laugh lightling taking both the knife and his hand away. Palomo moves slowly to stand. His body feels like jello and numb.

"Do be careful. And don't pass out in the bathroom, that'd be bad." Felix has that mock concern in his voice and he heads to the door to leave. "30 minutes." He exits the room.

Palomo lets himself hit the bathroom door. He feels for the handle and opens it, flipping on the light. It was just as small as the last but at least it had running water. He holds himself up at the sink turning the water on and splashes his face. Scrubing the blood off with difficulty. He bits his lip as he feels the need to cry rise up. "No," he shouts at himself. "Not this time."

He works to pull down the top of his undersuit. The bruising is a little difficult to see but its there and it hurts as he pokes lightly at it. He doesn't pull down farther, he's too scared to look more and pulls the suit back up.

He cleans off his face and looks into the mirror. He wants to break it but his body is too tired to much more then hold itself up. Palomo looks at the shower and shoves off the sink. He turns the water on in the shower as hot as he can muster. It'll be good to dissociate a few minutes. Anything is better then dwelling on what happened.

\--

Felix checks the areas Locus normally hides till he finally finds him in the training room. "No helmet today? What's the occasion?" He hums ammused. 

Locus looked over at him. “Wanted to get in some practice without the HUD and without a scope,” he responded evenly as he set the gun he had been working with down.

"Everything is a skill oppertunity for you isn't it." Felix huffs and strolls over. He plucks off his helmet. "Good news on the project. He's finally starting to listen better. I'll continue more work on him tomarrow." He grins thinking to Palomo's panic and anticipation of his return. "The next part here is on you though."

Locus nods a bit his expression a bit uncertain. He was not very good with people and this was something that required that. In theory he knew what to do, in practice was an entirely different story.

"Don't over think it," Felix sighs. "Its not much different then how you interacted with him before." He feels annoyed. Mostly in the fact they don't have alot of time he feels, and rushing a process like this is difficult.

Locus nods in response. “I suppose that is true enough.” He said and shifted forcing his shoulders to relax some, he was still tense from earlier. It wouldn’t do to go in with the wrong energy. It would just stress out Palomo further.

"Just make it seem like you are looking out for him." Felix plays with his helmet in his hands before putting it back on. He heads back to the door. "I gave him 30 minutes. So take your time to gather yourself, the longer the more grateful he'll be to see a face that's not mine."

\--

Palomo looks to the door a moment but no one had returned in nearly half an hour. He holds the towel close to himself thinking. He feels sore and tired. It hurt to move too much but he paces. He still feels disoriented and tries to think of how much time he has left. He moves to the corner between the wall and empty space of the bed's headboard. He could at least pretend he was safe for a moment while he waits.

It was not long before Locus knocked and then entered the room. He appeared to be much calmer than he had been when he had taken Palomo to the room. He looked around the room seeing only a few signs that anything had happened.

Upon peeking up to see who had entered, Palomo slowly moves away from the corner. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't look up. Palomo simply keeps his eyes low and waits. He doesn't know when Felix will come in. He could of stayed in his spot but Locus would of found him easily anyway and he'd rather not anger the man any further.

“Felix won’t be coming back, count yourself lucky he listens to me when I give orders,” Locus said to him his voice calm with only the slightest bit of harshness. He went over to him to inspect how bad the damage was. Felix may not have been at this for very long but he never did need much time to do his damage.

There's a moment he steps back and then forces himself to stay still. He doesn't know if Locus' words were an invite to respond, he doesn't know if he wants to. But it is a relief at least that Felix won't return, Palomo feels grateful for that much. Though he'd rather not be handled or touched even if its just to certain he has no severe damage.

“Let me see the damage,” Locus said to him and shifted. “Need to make sure he was telling the truth when he told me how far he went.”

Palomo shifts uncomfortably. Most the damage was on his upper body at least but it was not a situation he liked. "Its mostly at my back." He should of put on clothes that'd be easy to lift and examine. Now he'd have to make the effort to take the top of his suit off and it was painful enough to get it back on. "Do I have to take off the top of my suit? Can't you just feel for broken bones?" Its not any better a thought but at least he wouldn't be exposed.

“I can feel for broken bones yes, but seeing the damage itself is needed to determine just how deep it is. Bruising tells a lot, also seeing where they are tells me what needs to be kept an eye on. If he hit over your kidneys that could cause damage and no one would know it until you pass blood or they just shut down completely.” He explained sighing, this wasnt something he was particularly thrilled with either but he could deal with it.

Palomo lets out a tired sigh. He shuts his eyes and thinks. Its not gonna be much different then when the medics did check ups. If he doesn't make a fuss it'll be over quickly and he could lay down and pretend it never happened.

Locus shifted trying to stay patient. “So going to show me?” He asked him calmly waiting. He wasn’t going to force him but it was important to see the extent of the damage done. 

Palomo opens his eyes. "Right, right." Palomo turns around working the top of the suit back down he winces lightly and lets his back be exposed. There was broken skin over the shoulder blade. 

Locus looked over the damage done. “You’re able to still move enough that I am going to assume he didn’t break anything,” he said as his way of letting Palomo know he wouldn’t be touching him. 

Palomo relaxes slightly. "You don't need to see the front right? I can put the suit back up?" He doesn't turn his head back to check he keeps his eyes forward to the wall. He wanted to be done and rest, ignore things.

“You said most of the damage was on your back so no.” Locus said and moved away from him after he had determined that the damage done did not need immediate attention. “There is little to be done, just a few cuts but nothing that seems to require stitches.” He explained looking away so he could redress.

The suit was quickly pulled back up, not without sound of pain. "Are you still mad?" Palomo thinks he is despite how calm he talked. He couldn't really imagine someone being able to shake off death so casually and easily.

“That is not of any concern to you.” He said to him. He was still mad but not for the reasons Palomo likely thought. He was more mad at himself for making the mistake that lead to all of this in the first place. This could have been prevented had he not left the kid unattended, and it annoyed him that he had indeed made that mistake.

Palomo almost argued that. It very much did concern him, he was beaten for nearly an hour for it. His face scrunches up in anger then he recoils himself as he feels how hot the marks started to become. He shakes his head and tries to calm himself.

“It does not matter if I am mad or not about it. However do not try it again, Felix does not reign in his emotions quite so easily as I do and I cannot make a promise he will keep away from you if something like this happens again. Understood?” Locus said sternly but not angrily, that wouldn’t do any good at all.

Palomo would rather not have a third beating from Felix. He nods his head slowly and hugs himself. He's not sure what's to happen next, he's not even sure if Tucker completely believed him. He was right back to no escape plan not that the call would of worked, he didn't have any idea how to explain where he was. He didn't even know where he was. "I'm tired," Palomo peeps out. He hopes he can coax Locus away, at least he seemed reasonable.

Locus shifted a bit. “Get some rest then.” He said and turned on his heels. And headed for the door, he wouldn’t push his luck with not causing a break down. This was much more tedious than he had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will likely be longer to get some of these out so don't expect to me to return to my quick writing. We've hit a point where we know where we want to go but not how to do it. So please be patient and thanks for reading!
> 
> If you can please do leave some feedback.


	15. Empty Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rabbit asks the Wolf. "Will you eat me or will you have me starve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The next chapter is here! We are sorry for the wait! No particular warnings other then break downs this chapter.

There was another day of stings, bruises and electric shocks. Locus bandaging him up. And then two days where no one visited. It was almost a relief if it wasn't for the lack of food. Palomo buried his thoughts in the borrowed books. Getting lost in them and escaping reality untill he past out and dreamed horrors of their return.

He would sometimes be startled by noise outside his door. He'd wait with terror on his face, and when no one entered he'd curl into the corner and read more. It was rare anyone passed at least, so the fear was not often. Just the anxious waiting.

Palomo eventually drags his helmet over. Its useless to try, the radio reaches mostly static in this area. Even if it didn't Locus tampered with it so it reverts only to his radio channel. Doesn't mean Palomo didn't try fruitlessly anyway. The day before Palomo thought he had gotten something. Was simply Locus' voice arguing over it. It was far too garbled to find out what he was so angry over.

The room filled with silence and static. Palomo hated how he was used to it. The empty rooms. Even before he was captured, he had gotten used to sleeping alone. He used to spend hours drifting to sleep to the sound of Cunningham and Rogar's mock fights and chats. Cunningham would often gush over his crushes and Roger's would try and shush him because "Palomo is trying to sleep, jackass." 

Palomo cries again. He smacks his head trying to stop. He shouldn't blame himself, he didn't cause their deaths. Palomo rationally knows that. But the irrational part of him claims he could of done something. Or that simply his pressence is what caused things to go down so horribly. 

He kicks the helmet. He wishes he could kick like that as easily to Locus and Felix. He has no power here, just like he had no power to change anything when his team mates were killed. 

Palomo carefully pulls over the blanket over himself as he hides in the corner. As if that would hide him if anyone would enter. Its stupid but it comforts him for the moment. He shuts his eyes to drift off. It does little as he's overly aware of the silence. He curls up under the blanket and lays on the floor. The cold floor irritates him so he wraps the blanket under him. 

A part of him hopes Locus returns to the room soon. He pushes himself to reason that its for food, not that he wants company. Though Palomo knows he feels horribly lonely. He hated that feeling creeping up on him again. He didn't know what to call it. This needy feeling to have Locus near. Palomo tries to think of other things. Anything but him.

"Get lost in a memory," Palomo mumbles to himself. He wraps tighter into the blankets. Think of home, think of friends. Make up a happy moment. But all Palomo gets are painful thoughts. 

Hunger and painful memeories are most of what plagues him. He remembers his brother shoving him into the crawlspace to hide him. Palomo was supposed to sit still but he crawls out and peeks around the corner. His brother arguing with a soldier. A Fed in odd colours. Had to be. Palomo steps on creaking wood alerting the Fed. There's a gun that goes off and his brother falls over. His Father soon after.

Palomo shuts his eyes tight. "I don't need that," Palomo smacks his head. Think further back. Before the war. When his brother and Father were happy. Palomo hears an old name run through a garbled filter. No, no need to remember that name. That name wasn't his anymore. His father scratches his head correcting himself. Better. 

Palomo relaxes into thoughts more pleasent then the first. His brother cold but ever supportive, and a Father confused but excited to learn. A Mother who was not always there, Palomo remembered her enough to string together a face. She always come home late at night. Untill she just stopped coming home. No one explained but given how much the war was building Palomo could guess now that he's older. 

He smacks his head again. Palomo wipes his eyes. He figures the war would haunt him no matter how much he tries to dig through his thoughts. He wonders if this is what its like to be a Sparten. Having war haunt your every day. Palomo knows its not exact, but he still wonders.

 

\--

It had been a few days since Locus had last checked on Palomo, things were getting tedious now. The Sim troopers were causing problems, they had managed to get the two armies to work together now which made things even more difficult on them. Locus had hoped they would no longer have to deal with one of the Freelancers but Sharkface had stupidly not stopped to think that it might be possible for someone in full power armor to survive falling off a cliff. Carolina had survived if the reports were to be believed which meant they still had two Freelancers to deal with. He shifted as he opened the door to Palomo’s room. He noted the ball of blankets in one corner of the room and stepped in setting the MRE and water in front of the mass of fabric and person.

Palomo tenses up. He squirms in his blanket and pulls the blanket off his head. "You're really bad at keeping me fed." Palomo was almost too tired to snark at the merc, but the small soldier still wanted to keep his bite for the moment. He reaches his hand out for the MRE pulling it back into the blanket, pushing himself more into the corner. 

“We were gone longer than expected... something came up.” Locus responded tensely. He was not in the mood for Palomo’s snark, he had already dealt with enough of it from Felix. Angry sarcasm was how Felix dealt with everything, it got frustrating to deal with, made it harder for him to think properly when the damn man wouldn’t shut his mouth for more than two seconds.

Palomo looks up at him. Then he looks down. "Then I guess here you tell me I should be grateful you came back cause who else knows I'm here right." Palomo's voice cracks and his face snarls before softening.

“Maybe you should be. No one else knows you are here. Your dear captain doesn’t know where you are being kept. Would take weeks for them to find you. Likely would die of starvation before they were able to locate you.” Locus kept his voice even as he spoke. He shifted his weight a bit, dehydration wasn’t so much an issue since the water here actually worked. At least with water he could potentially survive longer than in the previous room he had been being kept in.

Palomo whimpers, he feels his throat swell and eyes water. "Don't. Don't mock me." Palomo looks up at him, with a pained expression. "I have nothing. Nothing but my words. Let me have that."

Locus tilted his head slightly at that response. “I was not mocking you. Simply stating the truth.” He said to him, he should probably figure out what the next plan of action was. Both in terms of Palomo and the larger situation at hand. Their employer was displeased with them and things were not going well in the fights, while they managed to put dents in their numbers they were unpredictable. Half the things they did, did not make any sense and frankly it infuriated him. How could such incompetent soldiers be getting the upper hand on them?

Palomo works slowly to stand, wobbles slightly. He steps forward once and freezes. "The truth? The truth that I should of died months ago but you keep me here. Feeding me, training me. What am I to you, Locus?" Palomo starts to cry. "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Locus stared at Palomo for a few moment, he was surprised by the outburst a little bit. He shouldn’t be though, it had been building up for sometime. He looked away before answering “I don’t know ,Charlie.” He said tension visible as he answered. He didn’t know the answer to that question, not exactly anyways.

Palomo stands stunned. All this time and Locus doesn't know? Then what is he? A test? Entertainment? A distraction? "Then you'll grow bored of me won't you. You'll come less and less and I'll stay in here in a bedroom you keep me in." He cries out. "Promise me something?"

Locus looked at him again, eyebrows raised, though it was hidden behind his visor. He was curious what the request would be. “What?” He asked him.

"When its to that point. When you're tired of me. Don't leave me to rot. Make it quick and painless," Palomo moves forward grabbing at at the armor looking up. Tears streaming down. "Don't let me suffer alone. That's all I've ever been."

Locus shifted a bit, this was the first Palomo had come near him on his own, or even touched him. “Doubt it will come to that.” He said to him “...but if it does, I won’t just leave you to starve.” He added. He wasn’t sure how to respond here, this hadn’t been anticipated, though it likely signified that Palomos mental state was slipping finally.

Palomo wraps his arms as much as he could, he hides his face in the armor crying out. He'd given up. There wasn't any way out of this place. No real way of knowing if his message was believed, no idea if anyone cared. "I'm sorry.." Palomo trembles. No one would want him back if they'd seen him here as he was anyway seeking comfort from a monster.

Locus gently patted his back before resting a hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t going to try and force him to stop this time, let the emotions run their course this time. “Sorry for what?” He asked him calmly, what did Charles think he had to be sorry for, he wondered. It was always curious how people trick themselves into believing things.

"I don't know? That I'm crying," Palomo trembles more. He expected to be shoved away. But he wasn't. He wanted someone to hold him back, but he didn't dare ask. "Maybe I'm sorry I ever lasted this long."

“It proves my point though. You have more potential than you believe. You are more than what anyone else has ever believed you to be,” Locus stated firmly, his tone didn’t have any harshness behind it, he sounded sincere in the words he spoke to him. “Why should you be sorry for surviving?”

"Because I hate suffering like this?" Palomo's throat felt sore and speaking felt difficult. He listens to Locus' words and doesn't understand how anyone can say such a thing about himself. "Why tell me that? Why let me cry on you?" he feels like his legs will give out but he doesn't want to lose what little affection he has.

“It is an unfortunate part of life. We suffer so we may move on and continue surviving. Humans are resilient that way. We fight to live until that will is taken away, if we never lose that will, we aren’t as likely to lose the fight.” Locus responded and shifted squeezing Palomo’s shoulder a bit. “Everyone has an emotional limit. It is just a matter of knowing when to allow yourself to let it out.”

"Did I lose my will? I think I have. I don't want you to leave me alone in here, but I know I can't have that. Prisoners can't make such demands," Palomo feels sick to his stomach. For giving up like he has. For letting himself be comforted by his captor. Is there a word for this? This horrible situation and the feelings it produces. Palomo weeps and thinks there must be a word but he has no knowledge of it. "I feel like if I let go I'll collapse." Palomo's fingers dig into the armor.

“I do not think you have lost your will.” Locus said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. This was what he had been waiting to see happen, now he had the chance to possibly get things through to Charles. It would be easier to say the least. However now he was not sure what to do or how to go about it, it would be made more difficult with everything else he was having to do as well. Would he have time to work with him now? Maybe he should have allowed Felix to do more when they had caught him, perhaps he would have had more of the time needed to do what he felt he needed to do. 

Locus shifted slightly and rubbed Palomos back in a comforting manner, he could be surprisingly gentle when he chose to be. “I can stay for a short amount of time but I have to give people their orders and debriefings before the day is out.”

Palomo shivers but relaxes. He still kept hold, scared to lose one moment of comfort. Even if it was from Locus. For once he didn't care that the only attention he got was from him. "I understand," was all the small soldier said through his sobs. He felt as though he had lost. 

"Sorry," the beaten soldier says after a moment has past. Palomo feels he should apologize for holding onto him as he does.

“You are needing to ground yourself. It is understandable.” Locus replied smoothly, even he needed physical contact to ground himself on occasions. He was not sure what to do now however, he was not very good at comforting people for extended periods of time, not typically anyways. There were of course exceptions to that rule but that was rare.

Palomo lets go, backing up. He rubs his arm then goes to grab his blanket pulling it up over himself. He rubs his eyes, keeping them low. "Yeah," he stutters softly. Does he thank him? Palomo has no answers any more for himself.

“Don’t forget to eat.” Locus said to him and turned to leave the room. Time to go deal with the other problem now. That was going to be frustrating, at least Palomo was more likely to cooperate now. He locked the door behind him before going to round up those he needed to pass orders to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully we can have a semi regular schedule again. Most this week might be busy though but hey one chapter is better then none.

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a dynamic I've been intrigued by but I've yet to see it written. So I'll make it myself. This is my first shot at fanfiction. I am relatively proud of it. For anyone curious enough to read. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the stay. I'll add more tags later cause if I don't get this out I'll never get it out.


End file.
